<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perdido y encontrado by lockedin221B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926351">Perdido y encontrado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B'>lockedin221B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perdido y encontrado [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Car Accident, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Romance, Spanish Translation, Unilock, damaged Sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - John Watson, un estudiante universitario lidiando con amnesia después de un accidente, empieza una nueva vida con su novia Mary en una nueva universidad. Pero tener que trabajar junto a un irritante ayudante de investigación hace que emprenda un camino para encontrar respuestas y cambiará las cosas para siempre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John/Mary, Molly/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perdido y encontrado [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Me llamo John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/gifts">holmesian_love</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626213">Lost and Found</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/pseuds/holmesian_love">holmesian_love</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Entrada del blog— ¿Quién soy?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nunca te das cuenta de lo importante que es tu identidad hasta que la pierdes. Solía ser alguien, tenía un nombre, una vida. Ahora soy otra persona: alguien nuevo. No encajo en esta piel. Sé que no lo hago y aun así no puedo hacer nada acerca de eso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hace cinco años hubo un accidente. Un evento del que no tengo memoria, con gente que no puedo nombrar y todo me fue arrebatado. Durante el primer año intenté tanto recordar, luchar por los recuerdos. Al final fue agotador, irritante. Los profesionales médicos no podían explicar la razón. Amnesia selectiva o alguna basura parecida que me rendí por entender. No cambiaba el resultado de mi realidad diaria. Puede que vuelva a mí. Mis padres estaban consternados y me mandaron a un centro donde pasé tiempo asumiéndolo todo. Ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de aquel tiempo. Un día, fui libre de irme y yo simplemente…había aceptado mi destino. Tan simple como eso, era una persona nueva, empezando una vida nueva sin tener ni idea de cómo llegué ahí, todo en mi cerebro ahora una nube gris, bloqueando las vistas. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Había estado en la universidad cuando el accidente pasó. Tan lleno de juventud y promesa. O eso es lo que dicen mis padres. Ahora, cinco años después, toda la gente que había conocido se había graduado y había continuado con sus vidas, me habían dicho que algunos se habían casado. No es que realmente me acordara de alguno de ellos, pero mi a mi madre le encantaba parlotear durante el té sobre esta persona o la otra, aunque sabía que para mí ya no significaba nada. Estas personas no siquiera eran recuerdos lejanos o sombras en mi mente. Simplemente habían…desaparecido. Tengo novia, una preciosa y comprensiva chica y me ha amado durante años y ha permanecido conmigo a pesar de todo y aquí estamos. Empezando de nuevo. Es preciosa y amable y se preocupa por mí. Es agradable. Es difícil sentir cosas por una persona de la que no tienes recuerdos pasados. Así que me las arreglo empezando de nuevo esta vez y ella entiende que tampoco necesito que llene muchos huecos del pasado. Solo hace las cosas más difíciles. Así que empezaremos otra vez y las cosas siguen como están por ahora.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aparentemente a mi “antiguo yo” se le habían dado bien las ciencias. Había estado apuntado para ser médico. Mi madre no quería que volviera a donde había estado así que estoy empezando de nuevo, en una universidad nueva. Asombrosamente mi cerebro retuvo algo de los detalles de la ciencia, al menos los suficientes para que pudiera aprobar un examen para acceder a esta nueva universidad y empezar de nuevo. No se cómo. Ni siquiera recuerdo mi personalidad de antes pero sé que es una lucha diaria el aceptar la constante preocupación de mis padres por cosas insignificantes. La sensación de que nadie confía en dejarme solo, o tomar decisiones por mí mismo. Me siento como un niño pero a la vez demasiado viejo y cansado. Es una yuxtaposición extraña y estoy emocionado por estar en la universidad donde espero encontrar algo de libertad, al menos durante el día. He terminado con lo de vivir en casa con mis padres, con ellos constantemente mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, como si estuvieran esperando a que me rompiera, o a que tenga un colapso emocional. Después del tratamiento, al principio volver a casa fue reconfortante pero luego se volvió asfixiante. Me llevó un largo tiempo convencerles de dejar que me mudara a la universidad y formar parte de los universitarios.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero aquí puedo ser simplemente yo. Nadie conoce mi pasado. Nadie tiene que saberlo. Tan solo soy un hombre llamado John. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. Estoy escribiendo un blog para mantener un registro de mis pensamientos porque ahora mismo no me fío de mi cerebro. Aparentemente solía escribir un blog. Antes. Mis padres no me permiten ver mis viejos documentos, piensan que debería empezar de cero. Un blog nuevo. Para mi nueva vida. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reuniones extrañas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-John, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? Apenas puedes dejar de moverte-, dijo Mary con tono juguetón mientras caminaban por el sendero.</p>
<p>Tenía razón, los dedos de John no podían quedarse quietos, golpeando en sus lados, moviéndose por su ropa, frotándose contra la pata de su pantalón, apretándose y soltándose. La tela áspera haciéndole cosquillas en su mano como si hubiera creado un hueco en su piel por demasiado contacto con ella.</p>
<p>-Perdón, simplemente estoy…-. La palabra se le escapó. Era extraño, como cuando has perdido tu identidad incluso las más simples de las frases han perdido su significado. John no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba o no así que frases como esas siempre le pillaban desprevenido cuando se daba cuenta de que no sabía cómo acabar el pensamiento.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, los nervios del primer día y todo eso. Pero eres inteligente, John. Y encantador. No tendrás ningún problema. Y yo estoy aquí contigo. Me alegro tanto de que finalmente estés en mi universidad donde puedo cuidarte-, dijo Mary ligeramente, apretando su mano en la suya.</p>
<p>Era un apoyo tan grande, siempre tan gentil y amable. John no sabía realmente lo que había hecho para merecérsela. Se había encontrado a sí mismo muchas veces preguntándoselo. Alguien como él con alguien como ella. Él era un desastre confundido y gruñón y ni siquiera era lo que la mayoría llamaría atractivo. Y aun así aquí estaba ella, fácilmente hermosa de una manera convencional y amándole. La luz del sol rebotaba en sus rizos rubio platino creando lo que parecía un poco como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. Como si necesitara alguna razón más para parecer más imposiblemente perfecta. John deseaba llevar gafas de sol, el resplandor de ello le hacía un poco de daño en los ojos. Parpadeó y apartó la mirada de ella. Ella siempre era muy alentadora pero a veces parecía como si no lo entendiera—como si torpemente estuviera alejando a John de hablar de su pasado e intentando pretender que todo era normal.</p>
<p>John resopló para sí mismo por su positividad. –No estarás ahí todo el tiempo, Mary. Quiero decir, ni siquiera vamos a hacer las mismas asignaturas. Tú estás haciendo una licenciatura de Artes-, dijo suavemente intentando no dejar que su intento de aligerar el ambiente sonara como una acusación.</p>
<p>-Bueno vale, pero estaré trabajando en la cafetería. Puedes ir y encontrarme ahí justo después de tu reunión y haré mi descanso-. Sonrió nerviosamente esperando reconfortarle pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. John le dio una débil sonrisa. No podía calmar la sensación de náusea en el fondo de su estómago.</p>
<p>Ella le cogió de la mano y se la apretó suavemente de nuevo en apoyo. Conocía todas las cosas correctas que hacer e intentar para calmarle. John no recordaba tan siquiera ser una persona particularmente nerviosa—lo poco que podía sentir sobre él de antes. Pero empezar un nuevo día como una nueva persona en un lugar nuevo estaba seriamente probando sus límites. Después de años seguro y cómodo en ambientes conocidos con su familia a su alrededor, esto era un gran cambio.</p>
<p>-Aquí me quedo, cariño. Estarás bien, de verdad. Sigue este sendero y terminarás en el edificio del departamento de ciencias. Vuelve aquí y encuéntrame cuando acabes ¿vale? Tendré mi móvil cerca por si te pierdes-. Su voz clara y suavemente animada le chirriaba. De alguna manera no era para nada reconfortante hoy.</p>
<p>Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, inocente y dulce como siempre y se fue a la izquierda dejándole solo. Las mariposas empezaron de nuevo cuando soltó una respiración profunda para prepararse antes de seguir caminando. Mientras caminaba hacia delante observó deliberadamente el sendero, las hierbas asomando la cabeza con confianza desde los adoquines, burlándose de él en cierta forma por su propia incompetencia. Cada grieta en un adoquín captando su atención.</p>
<p>Los padres de John habían concertado una reunión con un profesor en el departamento de ciencias, el profesor Greg Lestrade, para suavizar su llegada. John no tenía duda de que habían alabado sus talentos o habían pagado a alguien para permitirle ser parte del personal. Los Watsons no eran ricos pero su iglesia había cooperado y les había ayudado con la financiación para las facturas médicas de John y los tratamientos. Había cierta cantidad de presión para hacer que esto funcione, para hacer que el dinero que sacrificaron valiera la pena para algo más grande.</p>
<p>No podía detener las mariposas empezando a aletear furiosamente en su tripa mientras se acercaba a la puerta para llamar. Curioso como sin importar qué edad, acercarse a una oficina de autoridad podía traer recuerdos de estar sentado fuera de la oficina del director. Incluso con una lesión cerebral conocía esa sensación. Estaba grabada en el alma para siempre. Después de unas profundas inhalaciones John llamó. La puerta no estaba cerrada correctamente y su mano la empujó ligeramente hacia dentro, haciendo que entrara tambaleándose en la habitación. Parecía estar vacía.</p>
<p>-¿Sí?-. Una voz le sobresaltó respondiendo molesta por su entrada, como si aceptar alumnos en la puerta no fuera parte del aburrido día en la vida de un profesor.</p>
<p>La habitación, pequeña y un poco demasiado cálida con todas las ventanas impidiendo el paso al tiempo frío con las cortinas cerradas. El efecto fue estremecedor después de la brillante luz del sol de fuera y los ojos de John tomaron tiempo para ajustarse a la nueva luz. Miró alrededor vacilantemente, intentando encontrar la fuente de la voz pero la mesa estaba vacía. Había unas pocas lámparas antiguas en la pared que creaban un brillo amarillo en la habitación.  El mobiliario, todo de madera de caoba oscura, dando la sensación de un club de caballeros. John se preguntó si esa era la intención. El olor a libros viejos y a aire viciado abrumador, pero de alguna manera reconfortante. Como ir a la casa de un familiar mayor o volver a casa después de muchos años y conocer el olor de la casa de tu infancia, sospechaba. John recordó la sensación cuando volvió a casa después de meses de terapia. Aunque ahora no hacía nada para calmar los nervios en el fondo de su tripa.</p>
<p>En la esquina izquierda oyó ruido y murmullos entre un set de estanterías alienadas como una biblioteca para acomodar la ridícula cantidad de libros en una esquina oscura de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que la habitación era engañosamente más grande de lo que parecía y que el ruido venía de esta esquina oculta en alguna parte.</p>
<p>-¿H-hola? ¿Profesor?-, llamó John nerviosamente hacia el espacio. –Soy…</p>
<p>-Sí, sí. Ocupado. ¿Qué quieres? ¡Hazlo interesante!-. Algo acerca de la voz mandó un cosquilleo a la nuca de John. Un tono profundo sensual que le hizo parpadear varias veces cuando lo registró. Algo familiar incluso en el tono, aunque por supuesto eso no fuera posible. John se dio cuenta de que había permanecido ahí demasiado tiempo sin decir nada, el silencio solo puntualizado por el sonido de libros cogidos bruscamente de las estanterías y el sonido acompañante de ello siendo añadido a otra pila de libros. El ruido de papeles se hizo más ruidoso cuando el profesor soltó un resoplido de molestia y salió de su cueva de libros.</p>
<p>-Realmente no tengo tiempo para…-, empezó pero se detuvo enseguida cuando entró en el espacio para mirar al intruso.</p>
<p>John fue devuelto a la realidad por el sonido de libros cayéndose al suelo. El profesor, un hombre delgado y alto con una chaqueta de pana oscura y una camisa color vino con vaqueros oscuros y el pelo más sensacional, salvaje y rizado, repentinamente sin palabras y mirando fijamente.</p>
<p>-L-lo siento-, tartamudeó John. –Profesor. Soy John, ¿John Watson? ¿Soy su nuevo estudiante transferido? He traído mis papeles para que los firme y para presentarme. Mis padres…-. Se dio una patada internamente por como de joven y estúpido sonó, mencionando a sus padres.</p>
<p>El profesor no hizo ademán de hablar, parpadeando un par de veces. Había una tensión incómoda en el aire y algo muy familiar acerca de sus ojos que hizo que John se pillara a si mismo mirando fijamente también.</p>
<p>Las cejas del hombre se juntaron en algo que podía ser enfado, o frustración. John tenía la perceptible impresión de que él estaba siendo una inconveniencia grande para este hombre.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, yo… ¿esto no está bien? En mi otra universidad aparentemente teníamos que registrarnos al comienzo del año y…bueno, suena vergonzoso, pero mi madre arregló todo y dijo que tenía que venir aquí.</p>
<p>El pliegue entre las cejas del hombre estaba definitivamente más adolorido y el profesor cerró los ojos apretadamente intencionadamente antes de hablar, lo cual hizo a John más nervioso. Estaba bastante seguro de que había hecho la cosa incorrecta, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de por qué, y se preparó para la ira de este profesor malhumorado.</p>
<p>-No, no, está bien-. El profesor sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva con fuerza como para aclarar lo que fuera que le había estado distrayendo. Tenía un acento muy pijo, exactamente el que esperarías de un profesor en una universidad prestigiosa y aun así no se parecía en nado a lo que esperarías. Para empezar parecía joven. Más joven que John en un año o dos. –En realidad no soy…</p>
<p>De repente, antes de que pudiera acabar su pensamiento, la puerta se abrió más con fuerza y un cuerpo paso al lado de John y entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo al hombre hablando. –Ah, veo que ya os habéis conocido. Estupendo-. Un hombre más mayor con pelo gris y un aftershave muy fuerte atravesó la habitación y se colocó detrás de la mesa. Su voz era jovial y cálida.</p>
<p>John estaba momentáneamente confundido. El profesor joven no hizo ningún ruido ni movimiento. Pero se puso más firme, dándole a John la impresión de un soldado reconociendo el procedimiento de su sargento entrando en sus barracones y un rubor ligero cruzó sus mejillas como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo inesperado.</p>
<p>-¿Tú debes de ser John?-, preguntó el hombre nuevo, dándole una sonrisa amable mientras estrechaba la mano de John. Mirando entre los dos hombres John todavía no podía entender lo que ha pasado.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, yo…-, dijo John, no estando seguro de cómo acabar la frase, la confusión clara en su cara.</p>
<p>-Gracias, Sherlock, ¿encontraste el artículo que estaba buscando?-, dijo el hombre al joven, que respondió sin apartar los ojos de John, lo cual era increíblemente enervante.</p>
<p>-Bueno, creo que realmente estabas buscando la cosa equivocada así que he encontrado una serie de artículos que contradicen la teoría completa y creo que te darán un ángulo mucho más interesante para la tesis-, dijo con un aire de arrogancia, los ojos entrecerrados hacia John cuando terminó, claramente teniendo también dificultades para entender la situación.</p>
<p>El hombre más mayor soltó un soplido de frustración, poniendo los dedos entre sus cejas juntas—claramente ni siquiera confundido por la falta de contacto visual. –De acuerdo. Vale. Gracias. No es lo que pedí pero le echaré un vistazo. Siempre se te da bien encontrar el ángulo adecuado, Sherlock. Lo siento, John, que maleducado por mi parte. Soy el profesor Lestrade-, dijo hacia John.</p>
<p>John se puso de un alarmante tono rojo cuando se dio cuenta de que este hombre más mayor era en realidad el profesor, por supuesto que lo era, y un pequeño ruido involuntario se le escapó en shock cuando dio un paso hacia delante para entregarle sus papeles. Cuando hizo el movimiento para ir hacia delante el pie de John chocó con algunos de los libros que el hombre más joven había dejado caer.</p>
<p>-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Guau, realmente estoy siendo un desastre torpe con esto!-, dijo John, su voz temblando vergonzosamente, él y el hombre joven agachándose para coger los libros. El hombre joven fulminó con esos ojos a John. Esos <strong>ojos</strong>. Y no perdió su mirada mientras se apresuraba para cogerlos todos. El último, el cual John estaba sujetando captó su atención y ambos miraron hacia él.</p>
<p>-Lo siento-, dijo John aclarándose la garganta avergonzado, ruborizándose y dándole el libro.</p>
<p>-John, este es Sherlock Holmes. Es mi ligeramente molesto pero brillante ayudante de investigación y un compañero académico aquí en el departamento-. John se tomó un momento para mirar apropiadamente a Sherlock de arriba abajo.</p>
<p>-Oh, sí. Perdón. Por supuesto-, estiró la mano para estrechársela y se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Sherlock estaban llenos de libros. Sherlock miró la mano estirada de John y ensanchó las fosas nasales como si el gesto le hubiera ofendido de manera seria. En lugar de estrechar la mano de John o decir algo caminó hasta la mesa del profesor, soltó los libros y salió con brusquedad cogiendo su abrigo y bufanda de paso sin mirar hacia atrás. Cerró la puerta con un portazo cuando salió lo que sobresaltó momentáneamente a John y al profesor.</p>
<p>John sintió que su cara se enrojecía otra vez con vergüenza y miró fijamente a la entrada vacía donde parecía que el hombre había dejado una réplica de energía.</p>
<p>-No le hagas caso. Tiene buena mano para el dramatismo. No trabaja bien en equipo. Aunque eso fue ligeramente algo más de lo normal-, dijo distraídamente el profesor también mirando hacia por donde había salido el hombre más joven. –También le iba a hacer que me trajera un café-, dijo con más decepción. –Pero, siéntate y hablemos John ¿Watson, verdad?</p>
<p>-Sí, así es-, dijo John sacudiéndose el shock del encuentro y yendo hacia delante para tomar el asiento ofrecido, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta mientras se quitaba primero el abrigo.</p>
<p>Y aunque continuaran hablando durante otros treinta minutos o así, la mente de John estaba en algún lugar fuera de esa puerta siguiendo a cierto ayudante y preguntándose a donde había ido o qué era tan familiar acerca de él.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amor fraternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock se apartó de la puerta y bajó un tramo de escalera antes de pararse y apoyarse contra la pared, jadeando. Los ojos cerrados durante un momento, su corazón acelerándose incontroladamente. ¿<em>Qué estaba haciendo John aquí</em>? Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacer borrón y empezar en algún sitio nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que esto funcionara? John no solo estaba ahora en la misma universidad sino también en el mismo <strong>departamento</strong>. ¿Qué probabilidades había? ¿Cómo podría ser eso? El universo claramente se la tenía jurada. <em>Voy a tener que evitar el contacto con mi hermano a toda costa durante la próxima semana por lo menos para asegurarme de que no lo descubre</em>, pensó para sí. Mycroft había sido insoportablemente protector y Sherlock solo había empezado a recuperar alguna de sus libertades. Esto quedaba lejos de ser un buen resultado.</p>
<p><em>Pero John se veía</em>….bien, era bueno verle. Oh dios, lo bueno que eso era. Estaba más delgado de lo que debería. Pero era desgarrador mirar esa cara y ver la mirada vacía en sus ojos.</p>
<p>No supo quién era. No lo supo. Sherlock tragó saliva con fuerza e intentó calmar sus latidos.</p>
<p>-¿Todo bien, señor Holmes?-, la voz sensual de la doctora Adler bajó por las escaleras hacia él. Sherlock se puso recto temiendo ser descubierto.</p>
<p>-Mmmh. Bien, gracias-, intentó decir Sherlock calmadamente, recolocándose la bufanda y la chaqueta como si estuviera de camino hacia algún sitio importante.</p>
<p>-¿Seguro que no necesita nada? Estaría feliz de ayudarle si necesita…algo-, arrulló ella, rozándole el brazo cuando pasó.</p>
<p>-Todo absolutamente bien. Gracias, profesora-, sonrió Sherlock débilmente.</p>
<p>-Usted se lo pierde-, sonrió ella mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo, sus tacones altísimos resonando en el suelo, el aroma floral de su perfume flotando detrás de ella como algún hechizo para intentar capturar almas perdidas. Disfrutaba flirtear con Sherlock, en realidad, con todos los jóvenes graduados. Pero parecía tenerle un afecto en particular a Sherlock, lo cual le molestaba inmensamente, pero sabía que tenía que mantener la paz así que le seguía el rollo.</p>
<p>Sherlock apoyó la espalda contra la pared, aliviado. La cabeza en las manos durante un momento, frotándose la cara.</p>
<p><em>-</em><strong>Contrólate, Holmes</strong>, se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja. <em>Simplemente tendré que pedirle al profesor que cambie a John para otro supervisor, eso es todo.</em></p>
<p>Se apartó de la pared, respiró profundamente y soltó el aire. Con suerte el profesor no había notado lo fuera de sí que había estado. Afortunadamente su comportamiento siempre era lo suficientemente extraño que un momento como ese no debería haber llamado mucho la atención. Se preparó para salir fuera y alejarse de John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justo cuando estaba preparado para moverse le sonó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Siempre en el momento impecablemente justo pensó para sí poniendo los ojos en blanco interiormente. <em>Allá vamos</em>.</p>
<p>-Hermano-. Mycroft siempre sabía cómo provocarle, incluso con una sola palabra.</p>
<p>-¿Qué quieres, Mycroft?-, gruñó en el teléfono.</p>
<p>-Es martes. Estoy poniéndome en contacto como habíamos planeado previamente-. Mycroft sonó ligeramente ofendido.</p>
<p>-¿Tenemos que hacer esto cada semana?-, se quejó Sherlock. Odiaba sonar de nuevo como un niño de diez años cada vez que hablaban.</p>
<p>-Creo que sí ¿Tú no?-, cacareó con suficiencia Mycroft.</p>
<p>-Se te oye más gordo. ¿Es eso posible?-, contestó Sherlock con la única forma en la que sabía ofender a su hermano.</p>
<p>-Te estás desviando, Sherlock. Sé que estás desviando el tema-. Pero Sherlock podía notar que su hermano ya se estaba mirando en un espejo para comprobarlo.</p>
<p>-Vale. ¿Qué quieres saber?</p>
<p>-Lo normal. ¿Algo que informar?-. Mycroft estaba sonsacando. De ninguna manera podría saberlo ya. Sherlock se pausó momentáneamente. Tal vez durante demasiado tiempo, incluso a través del teléfono podía notar a su hermano agudizándose con interés repentino.</p>
<p>-No. Nada que informar. El profesor todavía está intentando publicar en un campo completamente equivocado. Asistir a seminarios es aburrido. Estoy corrigiendo el trabajo de idiotas.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces todo como siempre?-, bromeó Mycroft.</p>
<p>-Exactamente-, acordó Sherlock finalmente.</p>
<p>-¿Y el ayudante de investigación nuevo? ¿Consiguió Lestrade a alguien nuevo después de que el último se marchara?</p>
<p>Sherlock se quedó perplejo en silencio, una sensación de miedo creciéndole. No podía contarle la verdad a su hermano.</p>
<p>-¿Sherlock?-. Mycroft esperó.</p>
<p>-Sí, sí. Hay un nuevo ayudante-. Sherlock intentó sonar tan casual como fue posible.</p>
<p>-¿Y? ¿Te estás comportando?</p>
<p>-Lo suficiente-, dijo con enfado.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, tu plaza ahí es gracias a mi generosidad hacia la universidad. Por favor no aterrorices a otro ayudante.</p>
<p>-Vale-. Sherlock odiaba que su hermano le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Odiaba que su hermano pudiera tener tanto control. Sabía por qué. Pero de todas maneras lo odiaba. Y si supiera quien era el ayudante Sherlock sabía que la conversación sería completamente diferente.</p>
<p>-Puedo oírte poner los ojos en blanco desde aquí, pero me conformaré por ahora. Estoy pensando en ir a visitarte la próxima semana.</p>
<p>-¡NO!-, gritó Sherlock más fuerte de lo que quería. –Quiero decir, lo siento. No, no es necesario. La próxima semana no tendré tiempo. De hecho voy tarde ahora ¡tengo que irme!</p>
<p>-Espera. Madre quería que me pusiera en contacto. ¿Te gusta la habitación?-, interrumpió Mycroft antes de que Sherlock pudiera colgar. Sabía que Sherlock no podía negarse a responder a Madre.</p>
<p>-Está bien. Tiene una cama. No es que la vaya a usar y tiene un amplio espacio para mis experimentos, gracias. Definitivamente es mejor que la última habitación.</p>
<p>-¿Estás seguro de que no reconsiderarás quedarte en el piso de la ciudad? Sería mucho más…</p>
<p>-Mycroft, está bien. Honestamente no tiene sentido. Apenas duermo y estar cerca del laboratorio está mejor. Los horarios que mantengo…</p>
<p>-Sherlock…-. Mycroft no estaba seguro de qué decir pero quería reconfortar a su hermano, intentar ganar algo más personal de él por una vez, pero Sherlock estaba determinado a permanecer a una distancia lejana segura.</p>
<p>-Mycroft. No necesitas preocuparte. No voy a cambiar de planes. Estoy bien. Su eso es todo…</p>
<p>Mycroft suspiró de forma deliberada por el teléfono y Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por la irritación que sabía que causaba en su hermano.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo entonces. Recuerdos para Madre-, dijo alegremente con sorna y colgó sin esperar a una despedida, metiendo con culpabilidad el teléfono en el bolsillo. Mirando hacia la planta de arriba una última vez, se estiró el abrigo y salió hacia el frío aire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Entrada de blog—Primer día</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Entrada de blog—Pensamientos del primer día</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoy conocí al hombre más inusual. Apuesto y claramente más inteligente más allá de su edad. Muy peculiar y muy intenso. En realidad fue un poco vergonzoso. Al principio le confundí con mi profesor. Pero no le gusté mucho. De hecho fue bastante maleducado y se marchó antes de que pudiera hablar con él.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E</em>
  <em>l primer día en el departamento no fue del todo mal. El profesor—una vez que conocí al de verdad—es en realidad bastante agradable. Le gustaron mis ideas de investigación y va a hacer que empiece en el departamento con algunos trabajos académicos y entremedias ayudarle donde lo necesite. Es agradable volver a estudiar algo. Estoy nervioso pero emocionado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creo que Mary se alegra de que finalmente tenga algún propósito. Aunque es curioso, ahora que estoy aquí y podemos pasar más tiempo juntos siento que quiero encontrar otras cosas que hacer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creo que estaré trabajando con él más pero no sé si me intriga o si me da miedo. Había algo familiar acerca de él. Sus ojos me recordaron a alguien pero simplemente no puedo caer en la cuenta de a quién.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Un encuentro fortuito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Eso es <strong>todo</strong>?-. Mary apartó la mirada del portátil de John y luego cogió el cepillo para seguir barriendo. Claramente burlándose de él.</p>
<p>-Sí. Lo es. ¿Pero no crees qué es extraño?-. John intentó justificar su entrada del blog. Mary siempre leía su blog al acabar el día.</p>
<p>Quedar con ella al final del turno limpiando en la cafetería cada tarde se había convertido en su rutina desde que se habían mudado al campus. Hoy su compañero de trabajo tenía que ir a un seminario así que John le ayudó a juntar todas las tazas de las distintas mesas y las llevó hasta el mostrador mientras hablaban. Le hacía sentirse útil.</p>
<p>-¿Aunque, sus <strong>ojos</strong>? ¿Crees que recordaste sus ojos? Pffft, ¡no seas ridículo, John! ¡Millones de personas tienen los ojos azules! ¡<strong>Yo</strong> tengo los ojos azules!-, los abrió como platos para puntualizar el pensamiento y le golpeó con la cadera cuando John pasó por su lado, para provocarle. John debería haber disfrutado de la frivolidad entre ambos pero solo le irritaba y le hacía sentirse incomprendido. Ella era la única persona con la que John tenía con quien hablar.</p>
<p>Puso las tazas en el mostrador y cerró los ojos, apretándose el puente de la nariz.</p>
<p>-No puedo explicarlo. Simplemente…me recordó a alguien-. John sabía que ella no entendería esto. ¿Por qué tuvo que enseñárselo? Se giró hacia ella pero apoyó su  peso contra el mostrador., esperando que se lo tomara más seriamente.</p>
<p>-Bueno, estoy segura de que puedes preguntárselo y descubrirlo—quiero decir, ¿puede que tal vez fuera contigo a clase o algo? Estaréis trabajando juntos ahora ¿no? ¿Con el mismo supervisor?-, dijo ella mientras le daba un plato de una mesa junto a ella para añadirlo a la pila sobre el banco y John se estiró hacia delante para cogerlo.</p>
<p>-Sí, supongo que sí. Tienes razón. Olvídalo, es una idiotez-. John no quería hablar de ello con ella más así que redirigió la conversación. –De todas formas ¿Qué tal ha ido <strong>tu</strong> día?-, puntualizó John con una suave sonrisa, fingiendo lo feliz que estaba por cambiar de tema y ella pareció creérselo.</p>
<p>-¡Oh, muy frenético! John, vino un hombre y pagó cinco cafés con calderilla. Te lo juro. Entre el cambio había incluso monedas extranjeras. Fue ridículo. ¡Tuve que aguantarme la risa! Y luego, ¿te creerías…-. Mary continuó parloteando sobre su día. John se había vuelto muy bueno con lo de asentir y sonreír y alzar las cejas en el momento adecuado sin escucharla realmente. Así que se volvió a apoyar contra el mostrador, dejándole que continuara sus historias y se descubrió a sí mismo mirando hacia la ventana a los peatones por encima de su hombro, pretendiendo escuchar. De repente una silueta familiar alta con rizos oscuros pasó, su abrigo protegiéndole del viento. Sin pensar, John se apartó del mostrador y se puso recto.</p>
<p>-¿John?-. Mary dejó de hablar mientras barría y se rió nerviosamente avergonzada. – ¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>-Lo siento, Mary. Tengo que irme ¡lo siento! Te veré luego ¿vale? ¿Me llamas después de que cierres?-, dijo ajetreado mientras cogía su abrigo y le daba un beso súper rápido el cual terminó en su oreja y salió por la puerta dejándola confundida.</p>
<p>-Pero John, ¡tu portátil!-, dijo detrás de él. Pero era demasiado tarde. John no podía explicar por qué reaccionó tan rápidamente pero sabía que tenía que ver a este hombre, a este hombre que le hacía sentirse…bueno, no sabía cómo se sentía. Pero tenía que hablar con él.  Corriendo contra el aire frío John podía verle delante de él. Intentó frenéticamente coger el abrigo mientras corría hacia Sherlock. Se movía tan elegantemente, el corte de su abrigo curvándose con su figura y al mismo tiempo ondear dramáticamente con el viento. Algo acerca del abrigo movió algo en John. Tal vez era familiar, o tal vez solo le hacía parecer heroico. John necesitaba avanzar y hablar con él. Su corazón estaba acelerándose no solo por el esfuerzo sino por la emoción de la persecución, la excitación. Se sintió más vivo en este momento de lo que había hecho en…bueno no podía recordar desde cuando.</p>
<p>-¡Ey!-, llamó John. Dándose cuenta de repente de que no podía recordar su nombre.</p>
<p>-Watson ¿no?-, dijo fríamente. Sin ni siquiera mirar.</p>
<p>-Sí, Watson. Llámame John. Por favor-, dijo con una ligera sonrisa intentando ser simpático. Su mano que se estiró instintivamente para estrechar la suya, fue dejada en el frío aire cuando fue ignorada con una mirada rápida hacia ella, luego volvió a mirar hacia delante sin prestarle atención a John.</p>
<p>-Creo que seguiré con Watson si no te importa. Somos compañeros de trabajo. Si somos eso-, dijo burlándose. El insulto era claro.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo. Vale, bueno yo solo, yo…lo siento, no era mi intención ser maleducado. En realidad he olvidado tu nombre-. La cara de John se puso roja de vergüenza y no pasó desapercibido para el hombre más alto mientras miraba a John de arriba abajo. Le fulminó con la mirada, luego entrecerró los ojos, esperando a ver su siguiente paso. Era fría, calculadora e increíblemente desconcertante y John no pudo mantener el contacto visual así que miró hacia abajo, a sus pies. <em>Este hombre era muy intimidante</em>.</p>
<p>John le dio una patada distraídamente a un palo en el suelo junto a sus pies, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual otra vez. –Da igual. Solo estaba en la cafetería y te vi pasar. Pensé que tal vez…-, su voz se apagó, perdiendo la confianza.</p>
<p>-¿Pensaste que perseguirme por el campus sería una buena idea? ¿Para qué? ¿Deberíamos conocernos mejor? No es necesario, de verdad. Estoy centrado en el trabajo. Watson, no tengo amigos. Deberías saber eso sobre mí desde el principio-. Se mantuvo firme y sin ninguna emoción. Era aterrador. –Pero el nombre es Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Para que no necesites recurrir a llamarme como a un gato-, dijo con cierta cantidad de desprecio cayéndose de las palabras.</p>
<p>-No estaba…-. John empezó defensivamente, luego se lo pensó mejor. –Vale. Por supuesto. Lo siento, yo solo, bueno, no conozco todavía a nadie aquí-, ofreció como explicación y estaba mortificado porque su voz sonara temblorosa. Esta era la persona más intimidante que cree que ha conocido en su vida.</p>
<p>-Estoy seguro de que tu <strong>novia</strong> no estaría de acuerdo con eso-, contestó sin bromear. No reveló mucha emoción y apenas movió un músculo cuando observó las reacciones de John a lo que había dicho.</p>
<p>-¿Mi <strong>novia</strong>?-. Estaba momentáneamente confundido. <em>Ni siquiera la he mencionado todavía. ¿Cómo lo sabe?</em></p>
<p>-Tienes pintalabios en tu mejilla. Asumí que te besó antes-, dijo con enfado. Hizo sentirse a John estúpido pero un pequeño estremecimiento bajó por su columna—es como si leyera la mente de John. Y aun así, hay algo acusador en su tono que John no entiende. Pero tal vez lo interpretó mal. Claramente no estaba interesado en ser agradable.</p>
<p>-Oh-. John se frotó nerviosamente la mejilla con la manga de su chaqueta. –Mary. Sí. Bueno, obviamente la conozco a <strong>ella</strong>-. Soltó una risa ligeramente nerviosa lo cual fue humillante debido al ambiente de la situación.</p>
<p>-Watson, lo siento, ¿había algo… tengo una reserva de laboratorio-, puso los ojos en blanco y se ajustó la bufanda y los guantes. La implicación de que John estaba haciéndole perder el tiempo saliendo de cada sílaba.</p>
<p>-Oh, por supuesto. Yo…lo siento. Por favor no dejes que te entretenga. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-. John se dio una patada internamente pero parecía que no podía dejar de hablar. Claramente no quería ser entretenido más. ¿Por qué John simplemente no lo dejaba? Sabía que parecía un perro demasiado ansioso.</p>
<p>-Eso no será necesario. Trabajo solo-. Para lo cual Sherlock no esperó a una respuesta sino que se alejó con gran rapidez, sus piernas largas llevándole rápidamente hacia la dirección opuesta, dejando a John in shock.</p>
<p><em>Vaya, eso fue de lo más inusual. ¡Y qué hombre tan increíblemente exasperante!</em> Pensó para sí mismo. John miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había presenciado el encuentro ligeramente bochornoso.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Una nueva amiga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Encontrar tu camino alrededor de una nueva universidad era un lío muy intimidante. A pesar de que John se había mudado al campus hacía una semana todavía no lo había explorado. Encontraba todo el asunto intimidante. Intentaba caminar con un aire de confianza pero estaba perdiendo constantemente la batalla entre parecer seguro y relajado o parecer irremediablemente perdido. Intentar encontrar el camino al primer seminario se estaba convirtiendo en una causa ridículamente perdida. Iba a tener que llamar a Mary.</p>
<p>Más adelante una chica ridículamente joven con una coleta estaba moviéndose de aquí para allá hablando con la gente que pasaba y repartiendo folletos y John intentó averiguar si podía evitar pasar a su lado, pero parecía que eso requeriría caminar por el césped bien cuidado lo cual no se vería con buenos ojos. John no recordaba mucho acerca de su pasado, o nada, pero algo en su naturaleza le gritaba que romper las reglas no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.</p>
<p>-¡Hola! Pareces perdido, ¿puede ofrecerte un mapa y algunas direcciones?-. Su entusiasmo agudo hacía que los dientes de John rechinaran. –Estoy en el sindicato de estudiantes y ¡estamos aquí para ayudar a que los nuevos alumnos se sientan como en casa!-. Parecía imposible pero su sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande y su pecho se hinchó con orgullo.</p>
<p>-Uh, no, no, simplemente estaba…-. John se paró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Cuadró los hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa amable. –En realidad eso sería de ayuda, sí. <strong>Estoy</strong> perdido. Parece que bastante irremediablemente.</p>
<p>-Encantador-, suspiró ella. –Soy Molly. Molly Hooper. Estudiante de segundo año de postgrado de ciencias.</p>
<p>-Oh estupendo. Yo también. Soy John. John Watson—Pre-Med.</p>
<p>-Ah bueno, tendremos algunas clases juntos, John y estaba a punto de terminar mi turno aquí y dirigirme hacia allí así qué ¿por qué no caminamos hasta allí?-, dijo amablemente.</p>
<p>-Claro. Eso sería genial, gracias. Acabo de venir del despacho del profesor Lestrade pero parece que he estado caminando en círculos intentando encontrar el camino hacia el primer seminario-, ofreció con una risa nerviosa.</p>
<p>-Oh sí, es en el otro edificio justo en…-, empezó.</p>
<p>-¡John!-, se quedó sin aliento de repente cuando Mary casi le hace un placaje al chocar contra su lado y envolver sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él.</p>
<p>-Mary, ¡dios me has asustado!-, rió incómodamente John, mirando a Molly para una reacción pero ella simplemente sonrío dulce y pacientemente.</p>
<p>-Te vi parecer perdido y pensé que sería mejor que viniera y te rescatara. Hola, soy Mary-, estiró su mano hacia Molly. La intención del gesto era buena, John estaba seguro, pero había algo ligeramente asertivo y amenazador en ello. <em>Mantente alejada de mi John</em> estaba claro en el tono.</p>
<p>-Oh, eh, hola. Soy Molly, del sindicato de estudiantes-, ofreció tímidamente sin notar la malicia, o eligiendo ignorarla.</p>
<p>-Encantada de conocerte-, dijo Mary con un aire de confianza, su fachada menos amenazante de vuelta en su sitio.</p>
<p>-Iba a ir con John hasta clase ya que estamos estudiando juntos-, dijo Molly inocentemente, la sonrisa de Mary cayendo por el comentario.</p>
<p>-Oh, ya veo. Una empollona de ciencias. Bueno, vigila a <strong>mi</strong> John. ¿Te veo luego en la cafetería?-, dijo esperanzada.</p>
<p>-Claro Mary. Por supuesto-, dijo obedientemente John. Como si fuera a decir otra cosa.</p>
<p>-Genial-, dijo con un poco de demasiado entusiasmo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y posaba un muy decidido beso sobre sus labios para asegurarse de que no había duda acerca de donde se encontraban antes de marcharse de nuevo.</p>
<p>-Parece…-, empezó Molly nerviosamente.</p>
<p>-¿Loca?-, ofreció John.</p>
<p>Molly se rió nerviosa. –No, ¡eso <strong>no</strong> era lo que iba a decir! Es muy guapa-, corrigió mientras se ruborizaba.</p>
<p>-Sí, es preciosa y lo sabe-, dijo John poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?-, preguntó Molly.</p>
<p>John sintió de repente un rubor en sus mejillas. La realización de que en realidad no sabía la respuesta y de que había aceptado algo más grande de lo que se había dado cuenta—venir a un sitio nuevo y tener que responder a preguntas—empezó a hacer que su estómago se encogiera. –Yo, eh…</p>
<p>-Oh dios, lo siento. Eso ha sido maleducado por mi parte. ¡<strong>No es de tu incumbencia, Molly</strong>!-, se regañó a sí misma en voz alta. –Lo siento, a veces digo cosas que no debería en situaciones sociales incómodas. Absolutamente no tienes que responder a eso. No debería ser tan cotilla-. Decoró su declaración con bruscos gestos de manos y señaló hacia la dirección que necesitaban tomar.</p>
<p>-Oh no, yo debería ser el que lo siente. No quise…la cosa es… bueno, no puedo recordarlo exactamente-, dijo John incómodamente.</p>
<p>-Guau, ¿tanto tiempo? Vale. Tiene que ser serio-, ofreció Molly.</p>
<p>-Bueno, tal vez…yo…lo siento ¿podemos no hablar de esto?-. A John realmente no le gustaba. <em>Esto es por lo que debería mantenerme alejado de la gente</em>, pensó para sí.</p>
<p>-Claro, absolutamente. El tema de la novia está vetado. Obviamente es complicado. Limitémonos a la ciencia y a llegar a clase ¿eh?-, ofreció Molly generosamente.</p>
<p>A John le gustó. Parecía encantadora y tenía esa torpeza británica verdadera que significa que él realmente no tenía que explicarse. Siguieron caminando en silencio y John absorbió los bonitos terrenos del campus y observó las muchas personas sentadas juntas hablando sentadas al sol o saludando con entusiasmo a los amigos por el camino mientras se movían por los alrededores. Algunas personas caminaban con determinación llevando libros y a John se le ocurrió de repente que ni siquiera sabría si alguna de estas personas eran viejos conocidos. Podría pasar al lado de un mejor amigo suyo de antes y no saberlo siquiera. Sintió una punzada de tristeza y se aclaró la garganta para ahogar el cosquilleo de emoción que había empezado en ella y la quemazón tras sus ojos. Parpadeó fuertemente para calmarla. Nadie necesitaba ver eso.</p>
<p><em>Ojos</em>. De repente sus pensamientos estaban de vuelta en el despacho del profesor y esos ojos de su ayudante aparecieron de nuevo en su mente. ¿Cómo podían parecer familiares? No tenía recuerdos. Era extraño. No había tenido esa sensación durante muchísimo tiempo—<strong>reconocimiento</strong>. John se imaginó que tenía que haberle recordado a los ojos de alguien de su pasado. Había aprendido en recientes años a aceptar las cosas y en no darle vueltas a las cosas o esperar a que los recuerdos vuelvan alguna vez.</p>
<p>Además, seguramente alguien tan excéntrico como ese hombre no sería alguien a quien olvidara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Amistad asegurada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Encontrando un sitio juntos en el gran aulario se quitaron los abrigos, soltando libros y mochilas. Molly empezó a parlotear sobre tantas cosas que John realmente no estaba escuchando tan bien como debería.</p>
<p>-Parece encantadora, John-, dijo animadamente.</p>
<p>-¿Hmm?-, preguntó John distraídamente mientras sacaba cosas del desastre de su mochila.</p>
<p>-Mary-, repitió Molly dándose cuenta de que él no había estado escuchando.</p>
<p>-Oh, sí. Sí lo es. Lo <strong>es</strong>-, asintió John furiosamente poniéndose al tanto de su conversación.</p>
<p>-Siento lo de antes, no quise…</p>
<p>-No, de verdad Molly. Yo debería disculparme. Es complicado. Tuve un accidente. Es <strong>muy</strong> complicado. Pero básicamente no hablo con mis antiguos amigos mucho, o para nada en realidad, pero de alguna manera ella y yo…-. John dejó al pensamiento dormir. Nunca antes se lo había cuestionado de verdad. Mary simplemente estuvo ahí cuando el nuevo John vino al mundo. Siempre cogiéndole la mano, siempre apoyándole. Los padres de John la amaban. Su ceño se frunció cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca se había cuestionado en realidad como llegó a ser eso. Cuando se giró para coger otro libro de la mochila junto a él, John notó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Alzó la mirada y en la mismísima esquina del gran aulario, Sherlock se había ido hasta el último asiento del rincón— a una larga distancia de todo el mundo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasa con él?-. John hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la esquina de atrás de la sala donde el hombre se había puesto en el rincón más oscuro solo.</p>
<p>-¿Sherlock? ¿Lo conoces?-, preguntó Molly con un jadeo.</p>
<p>-Ah sí, hemos chocado más o menos un par de veces-. John soltó una risa nerviosa la cual desveló más de lo que quería y Molly soltó una sonrisa femenina la cual indicaba que sabía demasiado bien lo que eso podía significar y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.</p>
<p>-Sherlock no habla con nadie. Ese es su asiento. Cada seminario. Es súper inteligente pero definitivamente un solitario. No aproximarse-, dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>-Hmmm-, murmuró John para sí mientras volvía a mirar, incapaz de resistirse. Durante un breve instante los ojos de Sherlock se encontraron con los de John en el aulario y ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija durante un segundo antes de que él se dejara caer más sobre su asiento con  un libro y empezara a leer. John tuvo la lejana impresión de que había cometido algún tipo de ofensa muy grave sobre los sentidos de Sherlock sin saberlo y sintió que el color volvía a subirle en las mejillas. Se colocó hacia delante para evitar el contacto visual.</p>
<p>-¿Sherlock? Un nombre extraño ¿verdad?-, intentó decir casualmente, seguro de haber fallado estrepitosamente.</p>
<p>-Sí, no he hablado realmente nunca mucho con él. Estoy bastante segura de que no tiene ni idea de quién soy y le he ayudado en laboratorios y todo. Familia rica, hermano aterrador. También tiene un nombre raro. Generalmente están en la zona de no aproximarse. Pero es bastante soñador. Ojalá me hablara-, dijo Molly mientras alineaba ordenadamente sus bolígrafos en la mesa junto a su libro, sin duda preparándose para coger muchos apuntes.</p>
<p>Los pensamientos de John fueron interrumpidos cuando la profesora entró y atenuó las luces para empezar. Esta profesora era una mujer con pelo oscuro y un pintalabios muy rojo, tacones de infarto y un vestido oscuro y ajustado. El tipo de persona con la que no quieres tener problemas. John se tomó otro momento para echar un vistazo hacia Sherlock para encontrarle todavía con el libro, el teléfono en la mano con la linterna encendida y su abrigo alrededor para permitirle seguir leyendo a la luz de la linterna. Como un niño pequeño bajo las mantas después de la hora de irse a la cama leyendo un cómic. John no sabía si sentirse molesto por la demostración de irrespetuosidad o celoso porque se pudiera salir con la suya.</p>
<p>-Soy la profesora Adler. Bienvenidos a mi clase. Espero mucho de mis alumnos. Preparaos. Abrid vuestros libros por la página 26 y empecemos ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>El tiempo pasó rápidamente y John se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado a nada en absoluto.</p>
<p>-John, ¡no has cogido ningún apunte!-, le regañó Molly.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, creo que mi mente se fue a otro sitio…-, dijo avergonzado.</p>
<p>-No importa, puedes copiar los míos. Están codificados por colores y todo-, se rió con orgullo para sí misma.</p>
<p>Cuando John se levantó y colocó los libros en la mochila notó con decepción que Sherlock ya se había marchado del seminario. Sacudió la cabeza por la impertinencia del comportamiento de ese hombre. Era claramente arrogante para pensar que no necesitaba prestar atención. O conocer a gente. Algo sobre ello todavía molestaba a John más de lo que debería.</p>
<p>-Pareció buena—la doctora Adler-, le dijo a Molly.</p>
<p>-Bueno, claramente <strong>tú</strong> no te enteraste de mucho pero sí, es inteligente. Y guapa. Una combinación letal-, dijo Molly soñadoramente.</p>
<p>-Molly, ¿eres…?-. John la miró con una ceja alzada a modo de pregunta.</p>
<p>-Oh no. Yo no. Todavía estoy esperando a que el profesor Lestrade se fije en mí. O Sherlock Holmes. Pero tienes que admitir que ella es guapa. Quiero decir, soy heterosexual pero no estúpida-, bromeó.</p>
<p>John le dio media sonrisa. Era inocente y adorable en un cierto modo hogareño pero felizmente se quedaría con cualquier nuevo amigo que pudiera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había disfrutado de la camaradería de una amistad normal. Y le gustaba.</p>
<p>-Oh, hablando de Lestrade, tengo que ir y hablar con él. Algún trabajo de investigación o algo así-. John puso los ojos en blanco en falsa molestia pero una parte de él secretamente esperaba que se encontrara con Sherlock otra vez.</p>
<p>-Oh bueno no quiero retrasarte. ¿Tal vez podemos quedar luego? ¿Estudiar juntos durante la comida?-. Molly sonó esperanzada.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto. Te escribiré un mensaje cuando acabe-, dijo John. El alivio por hacer un amigo le sorprendió. A estas alturas disfrutaba con ser un poco ermitaño pero en realidad estaba agradecido de tener alguien con quien sentarse. Molly le cogió el teléfono de las manos y guardó su número con una confianza que John no había notado que tenía. Le sonrió, sorprendido.</p>
<p>-Estupendo. Estaré en la biblioteca si quieres venir y encontrarme. Quería avanzar con las lecturas-, dijo emocionada. John imaginó que hacer amigos era algo que a Molly tampoco se le daba muy bien—parecía extrañamente emocionada por esto también.</p>
<p>-¿Sabes cómo llegar?-, bromeó con suavidad.</p>
<p>-Sí, sé cómo llegar al despacho de Lestrade, a mi habitación y a la cafetería de Mary. Aunque eso es todo-. John pareció avergonzado.</p>
<p>-Ah vale, ¡llámame cuando hayas acabado y te dirigiré hasta la biblioteca!-, rió ella.</p>
<p>-Claro-, sonrió para sí mismo mientras se alejaba sintiéndose más positivo acerca de todo esto de la universidad. John tenía su primera amiga.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sherlock el Imposible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock intentó mantener en equilibrio los libros de la biblioteca mientras subía las escaleras hasta el despacho de Lestrade. Realmente no debería de haber cogido tantos pero la lista que Lestrade le había dado era ridícula y no pudo soportar dejarlo ahí y no meter alguna de sus propias ideas. Aunque admitiría que comer también una manzana probablemente no había sido muy inteligente. Así que ahora estaba manteniendo en equilibrio los libros contra su pecho con una manzana a medias de comer en su boca e intentando ir por las escaleras con el abrigo puesto. Era bueno que no le importara lo que la gente pensara en general. Después de todo, la gente era idiota.</p>
<p>Llegando al despacho pudo oír voces a través de la puerta.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Excelente, sí, realmente vas por buen camino con esto. Creo que tal vez si tan solo pudieras…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Sí, me preguntaba si eso era demasiado.</em>
</p>
<p>Sherlock dio un respingo por el sonido de lo que se dio cuenta que era la voz de John. <strong>John</strong>. Por supuesto que John estaba ahí.</p>
<p>Molesto, abrió la puerta, la cual afortunadamente ya estaba entreabierta, con la cadera y entro en la habitación ruidosamente tratando de no perder el equilibrio pero intencionadamente interrumpiendo la conversación.</p>
<p>-Weeew Leztrade…-, anunció a la habitación, deteniendo la conversación, la manzana todavía en su boca obstaculizando sus palabras.</p>
<p>-¡Sherlock!-, le regañó Lestrade poniendo los ojos en  blanco.</p>
<p>Sherlock se fijó en la sala. –O, o ciento, ¿e inerrupido?-, intentó sonar casual mientras hablaba con la manzana en la boca y llevaba la pila de libros hasta la mesa. No era algo duro para él ser deliberadamente difícil—pero estaba intentándolo más de lo normal con John dentro del despacho. Mientras se acercaba, el libro de arriba del todo cayó del montón y John lo alcanzó rápidamente y lo cogió antes de que llegara al suelo.</p>
<p>Todos se pararon sorprendidos.</p>
<p>-Buenos reflejos, amigo-, anunció Lestrade impresionado.</p>
<p>Sherlock se movió con más cuidado y Lestrade cogió el resto de los libros y ayudó a Sherlock a añadirlos a su mesa, la cual ya estaba llena con un plato de comida y muchos papeles, no había un sitio libre para colocarlos. No era una sorpresa que los trabajos de tercero a menudo se extraviaran.</p>
<p>-Cogí los que me pediste pero por supuesto he añadidos algunos míos también-, continuó Sherlock con arrogancia.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto-, dijo Lestrade con falso enfado.</p>
<p>Ambos miraron hacia John que permanecía de pie nervioso y avergonzado sujetando el último libro.</p>
<p>Le dio el libro a Sherlock. –Lo siento, es solo que…no quería que dañaras el libro.</p>
<p>Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sherlock no se movió y eso hizo que John se volviera más incómodo porque tal vez había cruzado una línea no mencionada, otra vez.</p>
<p>Sherlock se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de la mesa y siguió comiendo su manzana, una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara, como un gato que se creía ser el rey del lugar. Cogió una revista que había sido dejada descuidadamente sobre el reposabrazos, casualmente poniendo sus piernas largas por encima del reposabrazos y se apoyó en el otro mientras empezaba a hojear los artículos ruidosamente. Masticó con deliberada fuerza la manzana.</p>
<p>-Vale, como estaba diciendo, John. Antes de ser interrumpidos tan bruscamente-, señaló el comentario hacia Sherlock y puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Sherlock lo ignoró pero pasó la hoja de nuevo ruidosamente en desacuerdo. –Me está gustando la dirección que has tomado con esto. Sigue por ahí. De hecho podrías encontrar un par de estos libros útiles para tu trabajo. Te iba a pedir que me hicieras un recado para ir a por un par de revistas de la doctora Adler. Tal vez…Sherlock, podrías enseñarle a John donde está su despacho.</p>
<p>Sherlock levantó la mirada para observarlos perezosamente. –No, no lo creo-, dijo simplemente. John estaba perplejo por la audacia de ello.</p>
<p>-¡Sherlock!-, le regañó el profesor.</p>
<p>-Está solo al final del pasillo—en este piso. No es tan idiota, seguro que puede encontrarlo.</p>
<p>-Muchas gracias-, dijo John irritado.</p>
<p>-Honestamente tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que jugar a ser el anfitrión para el niño nuevo-. Su voz soltando un desdén que hizo que John se ruborizara ligeramente.</p>
<p>-Puedo hacerlo solo—tiene razón. Dame la lista y la seguiré, no hay problema. No necesito una niñera, <strong>gracias</strong>-. Se aseguró de señalar eso hacia Sherlock que fingió no notarlo. John se decepcionó al no recibir una reacción y se marchó sin decir ninguna otra palabra.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, ¿era necesario eso?-, preguntó Lestrade. – ¿Qué te pasa esta semana?</p>
<p>Sherlock dejó caer sus piernas del sillón, cerró la revista y miró a Lestrade. –De verdad profesor, no sé por qué insistes en traer estos alumnos extra para ayudar, puedo hacer todo esto solo y les doy mil vueltas. <strong>Sabes</strong> que puedo-, se quejó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, ayuda. Eso es una orden. Me gusta este. Es más inteligente que los últimos que hemos tenido. Pórtate bien.</p>
<p>Sherlock resopló de manera pueril.</p>
<p>-Ahora háblame de lo que has cogido y de los libros que te negaste a coger para mí…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Blog - ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedo seguir con esto?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Entrada de blog— Frustrado </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No estoy seguro de que pueda hacer esto. Este hombre es exasperante. Se supone que tenemos que estar trabajando juntos, ayudando al profesor y este completo idiota se niega a hablar conmigo o a trabajar en equipo. No puedo imaginar cómo es como tutor—corrigiendo los trabajos de esos pobres alumnos. Oh, me enfada muchísimo, nunca me he sentido tan enfadado. A menos que yo recuerde. Normalmente soy una persona tranquila ¡pero algo acerca de este hombre me hace enfadar! ¿Qué he hecho para ofenderle tanto?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He intentado ser cooperativo, ser amable, entablando conversación. No quiere nada de eso. Honestamente no sé si puedo seguir trabajando con este profesor si tengo que lidiar con este gilipollas todos los días.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sherlock pide ayuda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-De verdad, Molly, no miento, ¡así es exactamente cómo lo dijo!-, dijo John en alto. Había estado poniendo al día a Molly entre el ruido de la cafetería de la universidad en pleno ajetreo de la hora de la comida.</p>
<p>-Bueno, parece oscuro y misterioso pero pensé que tal vez sería más dulce y taciturno. No maleducado y arrogante-, dijo Molly decepcionada picoteando su comida.</p>
<p>-Te lo cuento como es. El hombre es un imbécil enorme-, dijo John con victoria, mordiendo la ensalada con fuerza de su tenedor como si conquistar al tomate equivaldría a conquistar a Sherlock y sus excentricidades.</p>
<p>-No puedo imaginar a nadie siendo un imbécil contigo, John. Eres muy dulce.</p>
<p>-Bueno aparentemente algo sobre mí le saca de sus casillas porque ciertamente está haciendo todo lo posible para cabrearme.</p>
<p>Molly se rió. –Me alegro tanto de que hayamos podido quedar para comer. Esta semana ha estado muy ocupada ¿Qué opinas de la cantidad de trabajo?</p>
<p>-Sí, ha sido intensa, y hay cosas que parezco saber pero no recuerdo cómo lo cual es súper raro. Pero por ahora sigo la corriente. Simplemente me dejo llevar-, dijo John intentando sonar más casual de lo que realmente se sentía.</p>
<p>-Sí, eso tiene sentido. ¿Y el profesor? Hasta ahora está contento con tu investigación…-, fue interrumpida por una figura alta acechando el espacio de su mesa.</p>
<p>-¡Watson he tenido que venir a por ti!-, habló efusivamente Sherlock sorprendiéndolos a ambos.</p>
<p>John estaba con medio bocado y lo trago con un fuerte ruido mientras miraba hacia arriba a Sherlock. Se tomó un momento para intentar calmar sus repentinos nervios y mantener algo de su calma.</p>
<p>-Sherlock. Esta es Molly. Molly—Sherlock. Puedes decir primero hola, Sherlock. No te dolerá-, dijo con tanta confianza que se sorprendió a sí mismo.</p>
<p>El ceño de Sherlock se frunció. Luego puso los ojos en blanco después de ver la expresión exigente en la cara de John.</p>
<p>-Hola Molly-, dijo con resignación.</p>
<p>-Ahí estamos. ¿Era tan difícil?-, le provocó John. Sherlock simplemente continuó de pie ahí, las manos en los bolsillos, inmóvil.</p>
<p>-Vale ahora que hemos intercambiado saludos y claramente he provocado un cortocircuito en tu cerebro por hacerlo… ¿qué necesitas? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan siquiera?-, se burló John.</p>
<p>De repente Sherlock salió de su inmovilidad y habló en una avalancha de palabras.</p>
<p>-Lestrade está perdiendo la cabeza. No puede encontrar el borrador del proyecto de su publicación y su despacho entero es un completo caos. No le voy a ayudar. Dijo que yo necesitaba encontrarte. ¡Es urgente! Tiene que presentárselo al decano en cuestión de horas y ha desaparecido.</p>
<p>John pensó durante un minuto. Quería tanto impresionar a este hombre…pero también quería devolvérsela por todas las cosas irrespetuosas que le había dicho y hecho esta semana.</p>
<p>-Dile que estoy ocupado-, acabó por decir John despreocupadamente dándole otro bocado a su ensalada.</p>
<p>-<strong>Por favor</strong>-. Sherlock nunca se había visto tan desesperado.</p>
<p>-No, dile que estoy ocupado. Estoy comiendo con Molly. <strong>Tú</strong> puedes ayudarle o puedes esperar.</p>
<p>Molly se quedó con la boca abierta con el cambio de comportamiento de John—con como confiadamente John había hecho a este hombre atractivo tener que esperar. Sherlock empezó a moverse nerviosamente en el sitio y pareciendo bastante incómodo, sin saber qué hacer.</p>
<p>-<strong>John</strong>…-, suplicó de nuevo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que necesitas algo de repente soy John? No, lamento que hayas sido un imbécil gigantesco desde el primer día. No te debo ningún favor-, dijo fríamente. En su interior el corazón le estaba latiendo con rapidez e incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo pero estaba obteniendo un poco de emoción por tener a este hombre suplicándole tan completamente.</p>
<p>Molly no pudo aguantarlo más.</p>
<p>-Oh, John, deja de vacilarle. ¿Por qué no voy yo también? Puedes presentarme a tu profesor de ensueño, como prometiste que harías. Tal vez yo pueda ayudar también-, dijo Molly claramente.</p>
<p>-Lo dudo-, saltó Sherlock mirándola de arriba abajo.</p>
<p>Molly parpadeó ofendida y miró a John.</p>
<p>-<strong>Te lo dije</strong>-, le dijo John con una mirada significativa.</p>
<p>-Hmmm, sí, lo hiciste. Vamos. No necesitamos ser imbéciles también-. Molly se levantó de la mesa cogiendo la comida de los dos. –Sherlock puede llevar mi bolso-. Y le dio su mejor intento de una mirada arrogante propia.</p>
<p>Se levantaron y pasaron al lado de Sherlock hasta la salida, dejándole para coger el bolso de Molly y seguirles.</p>
<p>-¿Te dijo él qué?-, preguntó desde atrás. -¿<strong>Qué</strong> le has dicho a ella sobre mí?</p>
<p>Molly y John se rieron juntos mientras caminaban rápidamente hacia delante dejando a Sherlock detrás.</p>
<p>Cuando llegaron al despacho John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no había mentido, el despacho esta completamente patas arriba. Lestrade literalmente se estaba tirando del pelo en frustración.</p>
<p>-¡Oh, por fin!-, exhaló Lestrade. –John, ¡Sherlock es completamente inútil para ayudar!—John sonrió por el cumplido y por ser útil mientras Sherlock estaba con la boca abierta ofendido, todavía sujetando el bolso de Molly en la puerta y permaneciendo en silencio por una vez.</p>
<p>-Mi borrador del proyecto estaba esta mañana aquí sobre la mesa cuando estuviste aquí conmigo ¡y ahora ha desaparecido!-, exclamó Lestrade.</p>
<p>John se quitó la mochila y la chaqueta y caminó hasta la mesa. –Bueno estoy seguro de que está aquí en alguna parte. Deja que ordene todo—quítate de en medio, claramente no has encontrado nada todavía-, dijo John amablemente.</p>
<p>Molly se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente en mitad de la habitación, poniendo la atención sobre ella.</p>
<p>-Cierto, lo siento. Lestrade, esta es Molly Hopper. En segundo de postgrado-. John la señaló y Lestrade se acercó a ella.</p>
<p>-Un placer conocerte, Molly-, dijo cálidamente mientras estiraba la mano y estrechaba la de ella. Molly se ruborizó furiosamente y le devolvió el apretón de manos y permanecieron torpemente en mitad de la habitación. Mientras empezaron a hacerse cumplidos, John pudo sentir a Sherlock examinar cada movimiento suyo mientras empezaba a ordenar la mesa pero le llevó toda su energía para concentrarse con intención en la mesa y no hacer contacto visual. Bloqueó la cháchara de Lestrade y Molly pero podía sentir la mirada de Sherlock ardiendo en la parte de arriba de su cabeza mientras limpiaba, empezó a preguntarse qué era lo de este hombre exasperante que le intrigaba tanto. Tal vez era solo que John nunca había tenido problema con ser amable con la gente y el desagrado deliberado de Sherlock hacia él era duro de asimilar.</p>
<p>Después de unos pocos minutos, Sherlock soltó el bolso de Molly y se fue hasta el brazo del sillón, dejándose caer perezosamente con un libro mientras Molly y Lestrade estaban ahora conversando seriamente.</p>
<p>-Tal vez deberíamos irnos a por café mientras Watson hace su magia. ¿Sherlock?-, ofreció Lestrade.</p>
<p>-Sí, un café estaría genial-, dijo en respuesta, claramente no planeando moverse.</p>
<p>-Quería decir que le dejáramos en paz—podrías venir-, sugirió.</p>
<p>-Estoy bien justo aquí-, dijo e hizo que el pulso de John se acelerara porque quisiera quedarse.</p>
<p>-Claro. Por supuesto que sí. John, ¿quieres algo?</p>
<p>-Un té estaría genial. ¿Cómo has hecho este desastre en la mesa?-, regañó suavemente al profesor.</p>
<p>Lestrade se rió nerviosamente. –Creo que es la maldición de ser un profesor-. Y con eso Molly le siguió fuera pero no antes de compartir una mirada de excitación con John.</p>
<p>La habitación se quedó en silencio aparte del ruido de John limpiando.</p>
<p>-No está seriamente intentando entrarle a Lestrade ¿verdad?-, gimoteó Sherlock sin apartar la mirada del libro.</p>
<p>John levantó la mirada hacia él brevemente. –Bueno, parece que va a intentarlo jodidamente bien-, contestó John enfadado. –Podrías ayudarme ¿sabes?</p>
<p>-No es mi área-, dijo perezosamente.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? ¿Ser ordenado no es tu área?-, se burló John.</p>
<p>-Hmmmm-, asintió—sin molestarse con algo más que eso.</p>
<p>-Lestrade me necesita por mi cerebro y no por mis habilidades para encontrar cosas. Eso es el trabajo de un asistente.</p>
<p>-Oh genial. Vale-, resopló John puntualizando su ofensa dejando caer una pila de papeles al suelo junto a él para limpiar más la mesa.</p>
<p>-¿Qué?-, preguntó Sherlock dándose cuenta de que había ofendido a John.</p>
<p>-Nada. Simplemente eres…exasperante. ¿Te gusta ser así de gilipollas? Quiero decir, ¿eres así de maleducado con todo el mundo o es solo porque soy nuevo?</p>
<p>-¿Perdona?-. Sherlock fingió ofenderse.</p>
<p>-Tú, no has sido otra cosa más que complicado desde el primer día. ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>-Te lo dije Watson, estoy aquí para trabajar no para hacer amigos. Los amigos solo te distraen del trabajo. No trabajo bien con otros.</p>
<p>-Claramente-, asintió John.</p>
<p>Volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante un rato, John abriéndose camino a través del caos lentamente clasificando cosas según avanzaba.</p>
<p>-¿Para qué viniste aquí?-. Sherlock finalmente interrumpió el silencio, todavía sin apartar la mirada de su libro.</p>
<p>-¿Disculpa?</p>
<p>- Te trasladaste aquí. ¿Por qué?-, preguntó otra vez.</p>
<p>-¿Buen programa de ciencias?-, dijo John sin convicción.</p>
<p>-Aunque ciertamente no el mejor del país-, contestó Sherlock y John supo que se había metido ahí él solo.</p>
<p>-No, bueno, ah…está lejos de mis padres-, dijo con una punzada de culpa.</p>
<p>-Oh-, contestó Sherlock no queriendo presionar ese tema.</p>
<p>-Yo…necesitaba un nuevo comienzo-, admitió John añadiéndolo.</p>
<p>-¿De qué?-. Sherlock sonó despreocupado.</p>
<p>-Eso es personal-, dijo John mordazmente.</p>
<p>-Ok…-, concedió Sherlock pero sabía que había más.</p>
<p>-Mira yo…prefiero no hablar de ello. No es como si te importara la respuesta de todas formas-. A John no le gustó lo enfurruñado que sonó.</p>
<p>Sherlock volvió a la lectura y tuvo la decencia de quedarse en silencio durante un rato.</p>
<p>-Eres súper inteligente-, añadió finalmente John.</p>
<p>-Sí, ¿y?-. Sherlock no sabía hacia dónde iba con eso.</p>
<p>-Entonces, ¿por qué no estás <strong>tú</strong> en una universidad mejor? Imagino que pudiste elegir la que quisieras-, dijo John burlonamente.</p>
<p>Sherlock levantó las cejas. –Por las mismas razones supongo. Espacio, un nuevo comienzo. Estar lejos de la familia. Todo eso.</p>
<p>John gruñó en acuerdo.</p>
<p>Siguió buscando en la mesa, encontrando restos de comida, tazas sucias y una pila de trabajos del trimestre sin corregir. Estaba agradecido por la distracción física que le mantenía alejado de mirar a Sherlock mientras hablaban. John apenas lo llamaría unión, pero era la conversación más larga que hasta la fecha había conseguido afianzar con Sherlock y no quería hacer nada para fastidiarla. Finalmente, en el fondo del desastre encontró el trabajo de Lestrade.</p>
<p>-¡Ajá!-, exclamó John.</p>
<p>Sherlock levantó la vista de su libro. – ¿Lo has encontrado?</p>
<p>-Sí, muchas gracias. Esta mesa era asquerosa. Cómo consiguió meterlo debajo de tanta basura se me escapa. ¡Teniendo en cuenta que lo tenía esta mañana!-, rió John para sí.</p>
<p>-Lestrade es el estereotipo de profesor vago. Pero hay algo de genio caótico también ahí-, reconoció Sherlock.</p>
<p>El trabajo fue cogido de la mano de John—John ni siquiera había notado a Sherlock levantarse del sillón.</p>
<p>-¡Ey! Eso no es tuyo-, gritó John.</p>
<p>-Como si lo fuera, hice la investigación para la mayor parte de ello-, se burló Sherlock, danzando hasta la mitad de la habitación con el trabajo en la mano, moviéndolo, la arrogancia de nuevo en su tono.</p>
<p>-Así no es como funciona-, dijo John firmemente.</p>
<p>Sherlock le fulminó con una mirada. –Vale—llévaselo y sé el héroe-, dijo con el deje dramático que tan bien se le daba.</p>
<p>-No-, dijo John testarudamente. –Está bien. De todas formas tengo que ir a un seminario. Es todo tuyo. Que te aproveche.</p>
<p>Y con eso cogió su abrigo y su mochila y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Sherlock un poco decepcionado y avergonzado de sí mismo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. El sueño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Entonces, ¿qué tal el café?-, preguntó John mientras sacaba los libros. Notó que se habían sentado en el mismo sitio otra vez y una calidez se encendió en el fondo de su estómago por haber hecho una amiga, por tener un sitio regular donde ahora “se sentaban” en cada seminario. Ya tenía cierta rutina y estaba disfrutando inmensamente de ello.</p>
<p>-Oh, fue estupendo-, dijo Molly soñadoramente. –El profesor fue muy encantador. Hablamos durante horas y bebimos el café. ¡Casi me pierdo el venir al seminario!</p>
<p>John estaba feliz por su amiga, viéndola brillar así. No podía recordar la última vez que él tuvo ese brillo del amor. –Bueno Molly, me alegro. De verdad-. Y le dio una gran sonrisa para probarlo.</p>
<p>-¿Encontraste su trabajo?-, preguntó ella.</p>
<p>-Sí. Quiero decir, tuve que pasar tiempo en la habitación con ese…ugh, fue exasperante. Él es exasperante-. Y puntualizó ese pensamiento con un golpe de su libro de texto sobre la mesa. –Va a llevarse el crédito por ello, por supuesto y francamente a estas alturas me da igual. Me alegré de marcharme de ahí.</p>
<p>-A <strong>mí</strong> me da que protestas demasiado. No pareció tan malo, John. Un poco cascarrabias pero no tan terrible-, dijo casualmente Molly.</p>
<p>-Eso es porque te gusta—claro que pensarías eso-, le picó mientras le daba un golpecito con el codo.</p>
<p>-¡Ey!-, le advirtió Molly.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, me saca de mis casillas ¡me cabrea muchísimo!-, dijo John con los dientes apretados.</p>
<p>-Sí, puedo <strong>verlo</strong>-, asintió Molly con los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que le había tocado la fibra.</p>
<p>-De verdad que lo siento, Molly. ¡No sé por qué me pone de tan mal humor! Cuéntame más del profesor. ¿Crees que te verá otra vez?-, recondujo la conversación suavemente.</p>
<p>-Vamos a cenar. ¡Esta noche!-, gritó Molly emocionada mientras las luces se atenuaban y la voz de la profesora Adler se apoderaba de la sala captando su atención hacia delante.</p>
<p>-Eso es genial, Molly. De verdad-, susurró inclinándose hacia ella para no llamar la atención. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había mirado hacia la esquina para comprobar si Sherlock había llegado. A estas alturas le habría dado el trabajo a Lestrade y se habría deleitado en la gloria de salvar el día—John estaba seguro de que Sherlock le habría dado la vuelta a la historia para hacer creer que pareciera que al final había ayudado y eso le hizo apretar los dientes con enfado.</p>
<p>-Intenta coger algunos apuntes esta vez-, dijo Molly en otro susurro notando que John todavía no había abierto el libro.</p>
<p>Mientras el seminario empezaba la profesora pasó diapositivas en la sala a oscuras y John encontró difícil concentrarse otra vez. La voz de la doctora Adler tenía una suave cualidad que casi era hipnótica. El aulario estaba inusualmente caliente hoy—habían tenido la calefacción demasiado alta, notó. Con las luces tan bajas y el calor abriéndose paso por su piel, John empezó a sentirse somnoliento. Después del estrés de los últimos dos días encontraba complejo mantener los ojos abiertos. Solo quince minutos desde el comienzo y se encontró a sí mismo flotando en ese estado de mente entre escuchar conscientemente y estar completamente dormido. Antes de poder frenarse se había rendido ante esa sensación encantadora  que era tan cómoda y agradable…</p>
<p>
  <em>…y me encuentro a mí mismo en una calle oscura. El viento es frío y puedo ver mi aliento en el aire mientras exhalo profundas respiraciones. He estado corriendo. Estoy discutiendo con alguien…con un hombre con penetrantes ojos azules a través de largos rizos que le oscurecen el rostro y me está agarrando, suplicándome que pare y me está empujando y cogiendo la puerta de un coche mientras yo intento frenéticamente detenerlo y todo se está moviendo a cámara lenta…gritos…cristal rompiéndose…el olor a…</em>
</p>
<p>-¡NO!-, gritó John poniéndose de pie de repente y cayendo sus cosas al suelo con un ruido fuerte y todo el aulario se detuvo. Unos pocos estudiantes se rieron y susurraron entre ellos mientras John miraba alrededor intentando desesperadamente volver a la consciencia y averiguar que había acabado de pasar.</p>
<p>-John siéntate-, susurró fuertemente Molly con los dientes apretados, agachando la cabeza avergonzada.</p>
<p>-¡Sí! Puedo entender tu indignación por la teoría-, dijo la doctora Adler asumiendo que era el entusiasmo de un alumno por su seminario y completamente ajena a lo que pasaba. Más gente se rió alrededor de John claramente sabiendo que no se trataba de eso. –Yo también sentí lo mismo cuando la oí-, ofreció la profesora para más reacciones y unos pocos aplausos alrededor de la sala. –Sin embargo te puedes sentar. ¿Continuamos?</p>
<p>Completamente confundido John salió de la fila lanzando disculpas hacia la gente mientras pasaba por encima de ellos y huía del aulario, dejando miradas atrás y más susurros cotillas.</p>
<p>No notó a la figura oscura en la esquina sentándose de golpe, sus ojos siguiendo con preocupación su salida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Después del sueño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John encontró asiento debajo de un árbol y puso la cabeza en las manos, moviéndola de lado a lado con la esperanza de que le sacara de su estado mental y borrara las imágenes atrapadas ahí. El frío aire de fuera era un alivio discordante sobre su piel. Ni siquiera echaba de menos su chaqueta, el calor saliendo gradualmente de él. Las imágenes en su mente habían sido <strong>tan claras</strong>, tan reales. Era aterrador. Obviamente no había estado durmiendo bien las últimas dos noches y se había quedado dormido en el seminario. Estaba avergonzado con el pensamiento.</p>
<p>-¿Te importa que me siente?-, preguntó la profunda voz barítona tentativamente.</p>
<p>John contestó con un elusivo “hmmpf” sin reconocer su llegada lo cual Sherlock tomó como una invitación. Encontró un sitio en el suelo junto a John y se acomodó.</p>
<p>Se sentaron juntos en silencio por lo que pareció demasiado tiempo.</p>
<p>-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó finalmente en voz baja.</p>
<p>-No…no sé qué fue eso-. John sacudió la cabeza otra vez, hablando más para sí mismo, tan descolocado que no tenía la energía para cuestionar la repentina preocupación.</p>
<p>-Me parece a mí que te quedaste dormido en el seminario. No es la primera vez que alguien lo ha hecho. Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. La doctora Adler tiene ese efecto en <strong>muchos</strong> estudiantes. Pero claro, no es una gran manera de causar una buena primera impresión-, dijo con un aire casual pero John notó que sonaba… ¿preocupado?</p>
<p>-No-, suelta un soplido de aire. –Quiero decir…sí. Claramente eso es lo que pasó-. John le dio una mirada enfadada por ser tratado tan estúpidamente pero rápidamente apartó la vista cuando esos ojos atraparon los suyos. Tenían una intensidad que era inquietante. –Quiero decir, obviamente voy a tener que cambiar de universidad y cambiarme el nombre por ese ridículo-, se rió para sí dándose cuenta de que este hombre ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo loco que era ese pensamiento, dada la situación. Sherlock miró a John confundido.</p>
<p>-No. Lo que <strong>quiero decir</strong> es que estaba <strong>soñando</strong>. Tuve un sueño-, explicó John.</p>
<p>-¿Es eso inusual?-, preguntó Sherlock pareciendo todavía confundido.</p>
<p>-Para mí lo es, sí-, contestó John asintiendo lentamente.</p>
<p>-¿Oh?-. Era increíblemente desconcertante e impropio de él ser…amable. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo al mismo tiempo lo cual era incluso más extraño.</p>
<p>-Perdona, estamos… ¿ahora me hablas?-, preguntó John confundido.</p>
<p>-Bueno, sí. Estaba…preocupado-. Sherlock lo dijo como si la propia confesión dejara un sabor malo en su boca. Sus cejas se juntaron con algo que pareció dolor. Como si el mismo acto de admitirlo le estuviera apuñalando en el pecho. Era una mirada a la que John se estaba acostumbrando cuando estaba cerca de Sherlock, y le ofendía.</p>
<p>-No te hagas daño-, se burló con sarcasmo y luego se pateó mentalmente por arruinar el momento. Había estado intentando llevarse bien con este hombre durante días y finalmente le había ofrecido un gesto de paz y <strong>John</strong> estaba siendo el completo gilipollas. –Lo siento, no quería decir eso-, saltó antes de que la frase tuviera tiempo de asentarse.</p>
<p>-Está bien—he estado siendo un poco imbécil. Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con…gente-, dijo Sherlock no sonando realmente convencido del tema él mismo.</p>
<p>-Sí, capté eso-, admitió John.</p>
<p>Sherlock se permitió un pequeño movimiento de un lado de su boca con diversión. –Estoy interesado en realidad. Estoy haciendo algo de investigación en esa área-, ofreció Sherlock, redirigiendo la conversación a cosas más seguras y científicas.</p>
<p>John le miró para comprobar si iba en serio antes de explicarse. –No sueño, ya no. No desde…</p>
<p>-¿Desde?-, interrumpió Sherlock subiendo una ceja.</p>
<p>-Hace un tiempo-, acabó John, poco dispuesto a ofrecer más información.</p>
<p>-Entonces ¿qué te sobresaltó ahí dentro?-, preguntó.</p>
<p>-No estoy seguro…-, John flotó en sus propios pensamientos antes de estar más seguro. –<strong>Aterrorizado</strong>. Estaba aterrorizado. No se sintió como un suelo. Se sintió como…</p>
<p>-¿Cómo?-, animó Sherlock no queriendo acabar el pensamiento por él.</p>
<p>-Como un recuerdo-, dijo John finalmente.</p>
<p>Se quedaron en silencio un poco, dejando que ese pensamiento se asentara entre ellos. John estaba disfrutando no sentir la presión de entablar conversación pero encontró extraño que Sherlock no pidiera más información, como si ya entendiera más de lo que John había ofrecido. Se preguntó si Sherlock podría haber leído su historial. Después de sentarse ahí en silencio y pensando en si decirlo o no finalmente ofreció. –<strong>Tú</strong> estabas allí-, y se rió para sí con incredulidad.</p>
<p>-¿Qué?-, preguntó Sherlock sin entender la declaración.</p>
<p>-En mi sueño-, añadió John. –Estabas allí.</p>
<p>-Bueno, soy una cara nueva. Eso no es del todo sorprendente-, ofreció científicamente. –La gente a menudo sustituye las caras en los sueños por la gente que han visto recientemente o por la gente en la que han estado pensando.</p>
<p>-No. Eras diferente. Más joven-. John se quedó con ese pensamiento durante un momento antes de añadir. – ¿Nos conocemos?-. Sonó ridículo una vez que salió de su boca pero no podía calmar esta extraña sensación que tenía y no pudo evitar exponer.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto-, dijo Sherlock haciendo que John levantara la mirada en shock. –Quiero decir, han pasado unos días-, continuó. –Eso es todo lo bien que conozco a <strong>cualquiera</strong> aquí. Así que sí, supongo que nos conocemos-, dijo descaradamente claramente sabiendo que estaba siendo obtuso y John no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción.</p>
<p>Miró a Sherlock con reproche. –Eso no es lo que quería decir y lo sabes. Quería decir de <strong>antes</strong>.</p>
<p>-¿De antes de qué?-, preguntó distraídamente Sherlock casi nerviosamente arrancando una hierba para jugar.</p>
<p>-Antes de esta semana-, suspiró John, el enfado volviendo a su voz. <em>Por supuesto que las formalidades no podían durar.</em></p>
<p>-No estoy realmente seguro de que entienda-. Sherlock se quedó muy quieto, evitando el contacto visual. El trozo de hierba de repente aparentemente muy interesante para él.</p>
<p>-Cuando me quedé dormido pareció real, como si fuera un recuerdo. Como si estuviera viviendo un recuerdo. Tú estabas allí. Te <strong>vi</strong>-. La voz de John se alzó ligeramente con frustración. No le gustaba que le hicieran sentir como si estuviera loco.</p>
<p>-La mente funciona de extrañas maneras, Watson. Probablemente metiste mi cara en tu sueño porque nos vimos antes hoy. No <strong>significa</strong> nada-, dijo frívolamente.</p>
<p>-¿De verdad te mataría llamarme por mi nombre?-, dijo John con frustración.</p>
<p>Sherlock no se molestó con una respuesta y John se preguntó si Sherlock tenía amigos. Si entendía la dinámica de incluso darle tiempo a la gente fuera de su propia burbuja. Mientras estaban sentados en silencio John recordó los pocos encuentros que había tenido con Sherlock, intentando averiguar qué era lo que podía hacer para que este hombre le respetara solo un poco, cuando el recuerdo de su primera interacción flotó en su mente.</p>
<p>-Cuando te conocí dejaste caer los libros-, dijo llanamente recordando ese incómodo primer momento.</p>
<p>-Sí, torpe de mí. Me sobresaltaste-. Estaba saliéndose por la tangente. John pudo sentirlo.</p>
<p>-No, ya había captado tu atención. Pareciste <strong>perplejo</strong> al verme-, dijo, el ceño frunciéndose mientras intentaba recordar los detalles. –Hay algo extrañamente familiar acerca de ti…</p>
<p>De repente Sherlock se levantó soltando la hierba y sacudiéndose el abrigo.</p>
<p>-<strong>John</strong>, simplemente sentí que necesitaba ver como estabas-. El repentino uso de su nombre haciendo su rechazo más doloroso de alguna manera. –No confundas esto con amistad. Era una buena excusa para salir del seminario, era banal. Tengo una reserva de laboratorio que tengo que conseguir. Le haré saber a la doctora Adler que estás bien. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Hopper cogerá tus cosas cuando termine el seminario.</p>
<p>Y con eso se marchó en un torbellino de nuevo. Las colas del abrigo balanceándose en el viento. John se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente a Sherlock intentando procesar la repentina reacción y por qué sintió que tenía que huir de nuevo. Estaba reflexionando profundamente, catalogando los extraños encuentros que había experimentado con su exasperante <strong>compañero de trabajo</strong>, el término asentándose mal con él. De repente su mochila cayó pesadamente a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Molly sentándose junto a ella.</p>
<p>-John ¿qué demonios pasó? ¡<strong>Todo el mundo</strong> está hablando de ti!-, se quejó Molly.</p>
<p>-Genial. Perfecto-, dijo pasándose la mano por la cara con agotamiento. –Estoy bien Molly. No dormí nada anoche y me quedé dormido en clase-, trató de decir despreocupadamente John.</p>
<p>-¡Gritaste!-, exclamó ella, riéndose suavemente. – ¡Tienes que admitir que esa salida fue dramática!</p>
<p>-Sí, vale. Gracias. Solo fue un sueño raro. De verdad, estoy bien-. John no podía ocultar su vergüenza.</p>
<p>-John ¿qué pasa? ¿Y era ese Sherlock? ¿Vino a ver cómo estabas? ¡Oh John! ¿Lo hizo?-, sonaba molestamente emocionada con el prospecto de ello.</p>
<p>-Molly, de verdad estoy bien. Gracias por traer mis cosas pero necesito irme-, dijo John levantándose sin saber a dónde iría para parecer decidido.</p>
<p>-Vale…-, sonó decepcionada y confundida pero le dejó marchar.</p>
<p>Mientras se alejaba tratando de apagar esa sensación de mariposas otra vez John estaba seguro de que Molly estaría convencida de que oficialmente estaba loco. ¿Cómo iba a volver a asistir a un seminario otra vez?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Blog – Sueño o Recuerdo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Entrada de blog—Sueño o Recuerdo </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hoy tuve la más extraña de las experiencias, me quedé dormido en mi seminario y soñé. Parece que no sueño mucho, o no me acuerdo de los sueños. Pero esto se sintió…real. No puedo explicarlo. Un hombre con penetrantes ojos azules y rizos…me recordó a Sherlock, lo cual es extraño…y estábamos gritando y peleando sobre la puerta de un coche y pude oír cristales haciéndose añicos…y no puedo descifrar nada más. Me dejó muy descolocado y no estoy seguro de sí fue un recuerdo— ¿¿de mi accidente??—o solo un sueño extraño. Pero definitivamente me afectó.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh sí, y Sherlock me habló hoy realmente, casi diría que estaba siendo amable pero eso es demasiado generoso. Parece pensar que simplemente es mi memoria engañándome. Que lo metí en el sueño porque nos hemos visto. No estoy seguro de si es verdad o no. Le pregunté si nos conocíamos y se marchó antes de que pudiera descubrir más. Diría que estaba actuando de manera extraña pero con él es complicado notarlo. Un minuto parece estar feliz por hablar y al siguiente me trata peor que la mierda de debajo de sus zapatos. Nunca he tenido tanta dificultad para entender a alguien. Es exasperante.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No siento como que debiera contarle el sueño a Mary o dejarle leerle mi blog más, no creo que ella lo entienda.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dormitorio 221</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John cerró su portátil y decidió ir a ver a la doctora Adler para disculparse. Todavía acostumbrándose a dónde estaba todo, tomó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso hacia el despacho de Lestrade como su punto de partida. Estaba avergonzado de admitir para sí mismo que Sherlock le había provocado por ser un idiota si no podía encontrar el despacho de ella ya ahora estaba teniendo problemas para recordar exactamente cuál era. Había una colección de despachos para los ponentes de ciencias en el segundo piso. Pasando al lado del despacho de Lestrade, la puerta estaba otra vez ligeramente entreabierta y John no pudo evitar echar un vistazo, oyendo voces en la habitación, una voz que reconoció demasiado bien—el suave barítono le hizo pararse.</p>
<p>
  <em>-De verdad no puedes esperar a que continúe…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Escucha Sherlock, te libras de bastantes cosas porque tu hermano ha financiado la investigación aquí. Sin embargo John es tan bienvenido aquí como tú. Con dinero o sin él.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Pero… no puedo trabajar con él. Claramente no está a la par de mi rigor intelectual y no será útil para tu investigación. Es un idiota. No puedes esperar a que yo…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Suficiente Sherlock. Está aquí ahora. Y montar una escena no te va ayudar. No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ha demostrado su valía, está haciendo un buen trabajo. Mira lo limpia que está mi mesa— ¡y encontró mi proyecto! <strong>Tú</strong> no pudiste hacerlo.</em>
</p>
<p>A John le pitaban los oídos por la mención de su nombre y se sorprendió momentáneamente al oír que Sherlock no se había llevado el crédito por el hallazgo. Sabe que no debería seguir escuchando pero parece no poder moverse.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Profesor, ¿de verdad que no puedes dárselo a la profesora Adler o uno de los otros profesores en el departamento…?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Sherlock, ¿cuántos ayudantes tienes intención de ahuyentar? ¡Estás siendo ilógico acerca de esto!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Si no lo transfieres tal vez yo necesite reconsiderar mi puesto…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-No seas ridículo. Has sido incalculable para mi investigación y lo sabes. Pero no cambiaré de opinión en esto. Es hora de que aprendas a trabajar con otras personas. No puedes sobrevivir en la comunidad científica sin compañeros. Te hará bien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Profesor…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-No, esa es mi última palabra en esto. <strong>Haz que funcione</strong>. </em>
</p>
<p>John oyó los conocidos ruidos de Sherlock resoplando y moviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta así que se escondió detrás de la curva de un pilar justo a tiempo de evadir a Sherlock saliendo con rapidez por la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo cuando lo hizo. El pensamiento de que este hombre egoísta sintiera que John era una inconveniencia tan grande—alguien quien no siquiera conocía—era humillante. ¿Por qué su sola presencia causaba tantos problemas? Sabía que tenía mucho con lo que ponerse al día. Pero le quemaba el orgullo el pensar que ya pensaban que era incapaz. Sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de intentarlo. Olvidando toda esperanza de arreglar las cosas con la doctora Adler, huyó del edificio.</p>
<p>Cuando finalmente llegó a su dormitorio sus pulmones le dolían de correr. John subió los últimos escalones lentamente hasta su dormitorio en el segundo piso, sintiéndose sin aliento y completamente abatido, respirando el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban desesperadamente. Podía oír el ruido de alguien maldiciendo con frustración reverberando por el pasillo. Cuando dobló la esquina hacia su dormitorio, ahí delante de él, estaba Sherlock, más al fondo en el mismo pasillo, peleándose con el pomo de una puerta.</p>
<p>-¡Oh por dios santo! ¡¿Por qué no te abres?! Increíble-, Sherlock maldijo por lo bajo, su voz lo suficientemente fuerte todavía para resonar por el pasillo entero.</p>
<p>John se detuvo y pensó si ayudarle o simplemente entrar en su dormitorio e ignorar a Sherlock. Después de todo eso es probablemente lo que Sherlock haría si fuera del revés. Sabiendo que no podía dejar a alguien que necesitaba ayuda, incluso a alguien tan idiota como Sherlock, John se acercó lentamente hacia él, mirando lo que pasaba mientras Sherlock intentaba apartarse el desastre de sus rizos de los ojos y probaba con la llave de diferentes formas. A John le proporcionó una especie de alegría malvada ver a Sherlock tener dificultades con algo. Siempre parecía muy en control y perfecto y por encima de todas las cosas corrientes con las que el resto del mundo tenía que lidiar.</p>
<p>Se aclaró la garganta y Sherlock levantó la mirada asustado. Cuando vio a John, su expresión se desplomó.</p>
<p>-Oh, genial. Eres tú-, dijo, el desprecio cayendo de cada sílaba.</p>
<p>John le sonrió de manera brusca y seriamente pensó en darse la vuelta. – ¿Teniendo problemas?-, dijo tan dulcemente como pudo mientras se acercaba más.</p>
<p>-¡La estúpida cerradura no se abre!-, maldijo Sherlock puntualizando el pensamiento con un empujón extra como si eso ayudara.</p>
<p>-¿Estás usando la llave adecuada?-. NO podía evitar sentir emoción por la mirada que su molesta declaración sacó de Sherlock y se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla para frenar la sonrisa mientras reconocía que estaba siendo deliberadamente complicado. –Lo siento, eso no ayuda. Estas viejas puertas de los dormitorios pueden ser un poco rígidas-. John no pudo aguantarlo y soltó una pequeña risa mientras cuando lo dijo. – ¿Es este tu dormitorio?</p>
<p>-No, pensé que entraría en el dormitorio de otro y encontrar un sitio tranquilo para echar la siesta-, se burló Sherlock. John le miró perplejo durante un segundo no estando seguro de si Sherlock estaba siendo sarcástico o hablaba en serio. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco por la idiotez y el hecho de que John lo estuviera considerando.</p>
<p>-Ugh, por supuesto que es el mío. ¿Tú te alojas aquí también?-, dijo con incredulidad.</p>
<p>-Si, justo al fondo del pasillo—215-, señaló John.</p>
<p>-<strong>Por supuesto</strong> que sí-, dijo Sherlock hacia el techo como si maldijera al universo.</p>
<p>-¿Te he hecho algo para ofenderte de alguna manera?-, inquirió John.</p>
<p>-¿Perdona?-. Sherlock estaba perplejo.</p>
<p>-Simplemente pareces estar constantemente molesto porque esté respirando en el mismo espacio que tú. Te aseguro que es accidental-, dijo John devolviéndole una mueca de burla.</p>
<p>-¿Tu <strong>respiración</strong> es accidental?-, preguntó Sherlock con las cejas alzadas.</p>
<p>John resopló y relajó los hombros derrotado, no molestándose con una respuesta. – ¿Puedo?-, preguntó mientras señalaba la puerta.</p>
<p>-Claro-. Sherlock se apartó a un lado permitiéndole el acceso a John. Permanecieron ahí un momento sin decir nada.</p>
<p>-¿La llave?-, siguió John.</p>
<p>-Oh, sí. Perdona-. Sherlock le dio la llave. Parecía distraído, aturullado, pensó John para sí. Su palma le hormigueó cuando la llave tocó su piel, ligeramente cálida porque Sherlock la había estado sujetando, y la movió alrededor de su palma mirándola durante un momento y pensando en la sensación.</p>
<p>-El truco está en que tienes que levantar la puerta mientras giras la llave-, dijo con renovada confianza. –Se expanden con el frío-. Y con eso la cerradura sonó y la puerta se abrió. –Ahí lo tienes-. John tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.</p>
<p>Sherlock se quedó ahí incapaz de moverse. –John, yo…</p>
<p>-Está bien, Sherlock. Me alegro de poder ayudar. No necesitas decir nada-. Y le dio la llave de vuelta, claramente parando cualquier necesidad de hablar.</p>
<p>La frustración de John con Sherlock se había disipado solo con ver lo perdido que parecía estar. Como el hecho de que alguien le ayudara fuera inusual. Hizo que John se sintiera triste por él. Pero también incómodo de repente. Cuadró los hombros y con eso se alejó de vuelta a su dormitorio dejando a Sherlock en el pasillo. Mirándolo fijamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Blog - ¿Estoy loco?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Entrada del blog—Volviéndome loco. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas estaban mejorando, él quiere deshacerse de mí. Le oí hablar con Lestrade. No debería cotillear pero la puerta estaba entreabierta y…bueno, parece que él no quiere trabajar conmigo. Estoy perdiendo la fe en que esto vaya a funcionar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero luego me lo encontré en la residencia. Se aloja en la misma planta que yo. Le ayudé a abrir su puerta y pareció…diferente. Le encuentro confuso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tal vez estoy pasando demasiado tiempo pensando en él y debería centrarme en mis estudios. Ya estoy atrasado con mi trabajo.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mary lo descubre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>John ¿estás listo? M</em>
</p>
<p>El mensaje sacó a John de sus pensamientos. Trató de recordar lo que se supone que tenía que estar haciendo—<em>oh, el blog, cierto. ¿Qué estaba escribiendo?</em> Pensó vagamente para sí mientras iba a contestar al mensaje. Se había ido muy lejos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Perdona ¿para qué? J</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Nuestra cita, John! ¡Estoy abajo! M</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh dios, Mary, lo siento. ¡Sube!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mary permaneció en la puerta abierta y miró a John de arriba abajo. Estaba vestida a la perfección y preparada para la cita y John se sintió culpable llevando sus pantalones de chándal y su camiseta vieja. Cuando pasó junto a él para entrar en la habitación su perfume permaneció en sus sentidos y le despertó de su estado mental neblinoso.</p>
<p>-Oh, Mary. Lo siento mucho, he tenido un <strong>día</strong>…se me olvidó por completo-, dijo tímidamente John.</p>
<p>Mary ni siquiera pareció decepcionada cuando entró. –Oh, tu madre me llamó y me dijo que te diera recuerdos—y que deberías llamarla.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo es que habla más <strong>contigo</strong> que conmigo?-. John puso los ojos en blanco. Es una broma entre ellos, pero una que irritaba a John igualmente. –Mary, lo siento. No estoy seguro de que quiera compañía esta noche-, dijo John derrotado.</p>
<p>-No seas tonto, John. Está bien. Podemos pedir comida. Deja que organice algo. Simplemente podemos sentarnos. ¿Por qué no me sirves un vino? Cuéntame este día que has tenido-, animó ella.</p>
<p>Suspiró y cogió una botella de vino y vasos de la pequeña zona de la cocina, los dejó sobre su mesita de noche y le sirvió un vaso a Mary.</p>
<p>-Oh Mary ¡me quedé dormido! En el seminario de la doctora Adler-. John se dejó caer junto a ella sobre la cama donde se había colocado, su abrigo a su lado.</p>
<p>Mary ahogó una risa para enfado de John. –He oído que tiene ese efecto en la gente, no te preocupes. No eres el primero-. Bebió un trago ligeramente indecoroso de su vino.</p>
<p>-Fue humillante, Mary. ¡Me desperté y grité! Tuve que abandonar el seminario. Y estoy bastante seguro de que me he puesto en ridículo casi en cada reunión con Lestrade. Sin duda muy pronto me estará recomendando que cambie de departamento-. Le cogió el vaso de su mano, bebiendo un sorbo.</p>
<p>-¡Ey, búscate uno para ti!-, gritó ella, cogiéndolo de nuevo. A John nunca le había gustado como Mary no compartía.</p>
<p>Cogió la botella y el segundo baso de la mesita y se sirvió mientras continuaba. –…y el ayudante del profesor ha sido un completo idiota. Es maleducado y extraño y complicado. Incluso exasperante. No trabajará conmigo. De todas formas, le oí pedirle al profesor que se deshiciera de mí. Simplemente me está costando encajar-. John no pudo ocultar la decepción en su voz.</p>
<p>-Bueno ¿cómo se llama? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Debería darle caza por ti?-, rió ella no tomándoselo en serio. A John le sacaba de quicio que su novia nunca le apoyara. No realmente.</p>
<p>-Oh, no lo conocerías. Es este molesto y excéntrico científico. No se habría pasado por el área de artes, eso estaría muy por debajo de él-, escupió John con más enfado del que quería.</p>
<p>Mary se heló, su cara poniéndose pálida.</p>
<p>-John, ¿qué aspecto tiene?-, su voz sonaba rara. Como si hubiera visto una gran serpiente en el suelo y no quisiera sobresaltarle.</p>
<p>-No sé, alto, delgado, con voz grave, el pelo oscuro y rizado-, describió vagamente John.</p>
<p>-¿No será  <strong>Sherlock</strong>?-, dijo ella en un tono que John no pudo interpretar del todo.</p>
<p>-¡Sí! ¡Es él! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Es el cliente molesto que pagó con monedas? ¡Parece como alguien que haría eso! Por favor dime que fue él-, se burló, repentinamente encantado con el pensamiento.</p>
<p>Pero Mary se puso de pie de un salto. – ¡¿Estás trabajando… <strong>con Sherlock</strong>?!-, gritó con incredulidad.</p>
<p>-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces, Mary?-, John estaba preocupado por su extraña reacción.</p>
<p>-Eh, no. Solo he oído hablar de él, es todo-, dijo ella incómodamente. –Tienes razón. Un completo idiota en todos los sentidos-. Intentó parecer casual pero no lo consiguió. Dejando su vaso de vino sobre la mesa con finalidad se irguió.</p>
<p>-John, lo siento, en realidad…me acabo de acordar de algo. Tenía que reunirme con un tutor esta noche y se me olvidó por completo. Tengo que irme. Lo siento-. Cogió su abrigo besándole en la mejilla. –De todas formas dijiste que no estabas de humor. Probablemente sea mejor que me vaya-. Y con eso se fue hacia la puerta rápidamente.</p>
<p>-¡Pero si acabas de llegar!-. John se puso de pie para seguirle, todavía confundido. – ¿Estás segura? ¿Va todo bien?-. John puso su mano en su brazo pero ella se apartó de un respingo, claramente distraída, haciendo que él sospechara.</p>
<p>-Sí, sí, por supuesto-, dijo Mary con demasiada cortesía. –Perdona John. Es solo que…tengo que irme. Te lo compensaré ¿vale?-. Y antes de que él hubiera asentido, se marchó.</p>
<p><em>Realmente estoy empezando a sentir como si en algún sitio no supiera algo</em>. Pensó para sí, bebiéndose el resto de su vaso de vino.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. El laboratorio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de dar vueltas en la cama durante un par de horas John decidió vestirse y dar un paseo por el campus. Durante las últimas noches hacer eso había calmado su mente acelerada, caminar rodeado de silencio. El aire frío había asentado una bruma justo encima del césped muy bien cuidado y John disfrutaba de la quietud de una universidad, normalmente tan llena de ruido, en silencio en las horas de la madrugada. Era muy relajante. Le encantaba tener los terrenos para él mismo solo para pasear y pensar, le ayudaba a aclarar la mente. Había algunas luces encendidas en distintas partes de varios edificios, gente trabajando tarde, algún ponente corrigiendo trabajos. El ocasional personal de seguridad cruzándose con él y asintiendo a modo de saludo. Pero sino, básicamente tenía el campus completo para él. Espacio abierto y paz.</p>
<p>Caminó durante una hora y de alguna manera se encontró pasando junto al departamento de ciencias. Una luz estaba encendida arriba así que entró al edificio en su búsqueda. En el cuarto piso había un laboratorio y cuando pasó vio a Sherlock trabajando solo. No pudo resistir la tentación y entró. Sherlock ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su trabajo cuando John se acercó y le echó un vistazo a los papeles extendidos alrededor. Cogió una de las hojas que estaba más cerca del borde de la mesa y empezó a leer, moviendo la hoja por sus dedos mientras leía.</p>
<p>Eso captó la atención de Sherlock y levantó la vista de su microscopio, mirando dos veces por la realización de quién le estaba molestando. Sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de molestia que estaba convirtiéndose muy conocida para John y devolvió su concentración de nuevo al microscopio sin decir palabra.</p>
<p>-¿Estás investigando el cerebro?-, comentó John.</p>
<p>-Sí. Estás levantado tarde-, dijo Sherlock y John no pudo decir si estaba enfadado o divertido.</p>
<p>-Hmmm, no podía dormir-, ofreció continuando leyendo la hoja.</p>
<p>-¿Estás analizando la memoria y el cerebro? Interesante-. John intentó concentrarse en el trabajo.</p>
<p>-¿Lo es?-, dijo Sherlock todavía evitando el contacto visual.</p>
<p>-Sí, creo que lo es-, sonrió.</p>
<p>-Bueno es solo un proyecto secundario, no el tema de mi tesis. Es algo que estoy…estudiando-, contestó vagamente.</p>
<p>-Ya veo. ¿Te gusta pasar los días ignorando a los ponentes y las noches haciendo proyectos extra como entretenimiento?-, bromeó John.</p>
<p>Sherlock abrió la boca para contestar, respirando para hablar y luego lo pensó mejor, cerrándola y volviendo a su microscopio.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, creo que tal vez empezamos con mal pie-, intentó ofrecer John.</p>
<p>-Eso implica que en primer lugar uno quiere empezar con buen pie-, contestó petulante.</p>
<p>John resopló involuntariamente. –Bueno, me gustaría. Empezar con buen pie, quiero decir-. Realmente tenía talento para hacer las interacciones incómodas. Cada día parecía una nueva batalla para que John hiciera algún progreso con Sherlock solo para volver a la casilla de salida.</p>
<p>Sherlock le miró durante un momento. El taburete del laboratorio haciéndole ligeramente más bajo y dándole por una vez a John la ventaja de la altura. Esos ojos azules mirándole, haciendo que pensar fuera difícil para John.</p>
<p>-No es una buena idea-, dijo finalmente Sherlock volviendo su atención hacia el microscopio, como si eso cerrara la conversación.</p>
<p>-¿Qué? ¿Llevarse bien con un compañero de trabajo? ¿En el mismo departamento? ¿No es una buena idea?-, bromeó John.</p>
<p>-No hago amigos. No los necesito. Trabajo solo. Te lo he dicho. Harías bien dejándome con lo mío-. John no pudo evitar enfurecerse por el comentario brusco.</p>
<p>-Vale. Vale, ya veo. Perdón por molestarte-. Colocó el papel en la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero se giró sobre sus talones hacia Sherlock cuando llegó a la puerta.</p>
<p>-¿Sabes? No tienes que ser siempre tan idiota-. John dejó eso flotando en el aire y cuando Sherlock no dijo nada, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada, John se marchó.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. La verdadera cara de Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando John se marchó de la habitación Sherlock soltó el aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No hizo nada para mejorar lo que sentía así que estiró el brazo y apartó los papeles de la mesa con un pase de la mano, tirándolos al suelo. Las palabras de John resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Después de otra profunda inhalación intentó volver a su trabajo.</p>
<p><em>Mantente concentrado</em>, afirmó para sí mismo. <em>Puedes ignorarlo. No lo necesitas. Es mejor de esta manera—si te odia. Han pasado cinco años y has estado bien. Simplemente concéntrate en el trabajo. </em></p>
<p>Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil mantener a John a distancia. Era exasperantemente amable. No podía evitar llegar a conocer a la gente a su alrededor. Solía ser encantador, de hecho fue una de las razones por las que se habían hecho amigos para empezar. Era persistentemente leal. Ahora estaba haciendo esto incluso más duro de lo que podía haber imaginado. <em>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los sitios tuvo que aparecer aquí?</em></p>
<p>-¿Qué estás haciendo Sherlock?-. El desdén en la voz fue inconfundible. Y Sherlock fue sacado de sus pensamientos. –Sabes que se supone que no tienes que estar en ningún lugar <strong>cerca</strong> de John.</p>
<p>-Hola Mary. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te llevaría encontrarme-. Le contestó Sherlock con el mismo desdén. Tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía ahora. Intentó mentalmente calmar los nervios en su pecho. Había esperado que sus caminos no se cruzaran pero por supuesto que ella necesitaría intervenir.</p>
<p>-Tenía que encontrarte tan pronto como te mencionó, sabía que tenías que ser tú. De verdad, ¿qué piensas que pasará aquí? No te recuerda. Sabes eso ¿verdad?-. Mary se rió y era un sonido cruel. Sherlock tuvo que luchar cada instinto para fingir que no dolió.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, Mary. Mi intención no era…-, tartamudeó deseando que sonara más confiado.</p>
<p>-Ahora es mío ¿vale? <strong>Mío</strong>. Somos felices-. Sacó pecho como para burlarse de él.</p>
<p>-Supongo que tan felices como pueden serlo dos personas cuando se mienten la una a la otra-, contestó Sherlock orgullosamente.</p>
<p>-No seas idiota. Tuviste tu momento-, dijo ella fríamente.</p>
<p>-Me he esforzado por mantenerlo alejado-. Odiaba sentir que necesitaba justificarle nada a ella. –Estoy aquí solo por el trabajo. No voy a decir nada-, explicó.</p>
<p>-Más te vale-, amenazó ella.</p>
<p>-¿O qué?-, preguntó Sherlock con desafío.</p>
<p>-O se lo haré saber a las autoridades. Estás rompiendo las sentencias judiciales-, le escupió.</p>
<p>-¡Estaba aquí <strong>primero</strong>!-, gritó con frustración incapaz de contenerse y luego se sonrojó dándose cuenta lo infantil que había sonado. –Estaba <strong>aquí</strong>, Mary. Me mudé aquí para alejarme, para estar <strong>lejos</strong>. He estado lejos cinco años y no me he puesto en contacto con él ni siquiera le he <strong>visto</strong>. <strong>Cinco años</strong>, Mary, tú lo has tenido todo este tiempo. No he hecho nada. Apareció de la nada-. La desesperación era clara en su voz. – ¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí?-, suplicó e incluso él podía notar lo patético que sonaba.</p>
<p>-Oh que no te dé un aneurisma-, se burló Mary cogiendo los papeles del suelo y poniéndolos en la mesa por él, alisándolos, y había algo extrañamente amenazante en la acción. Sherlock sabía muy bien que no lo estaba haciendo por ser amable. –Pero Sherlock, te ha notado. Creo que te ve un poco como un misterio que resolver. Mantente alejado de él. No va a ayudarle. <strong>Sabes</strong> que su familia no lo permitirá-. Mary sabía que tenía todo el poder y se lo estaba restregando en la cara, lo odiaba. La odiaba. Más que a nada.</p>
<p>-¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? Solo estamos trabajando juntos, eso es todo. Estamos ayudando al profesor Lestrade. No debería imaginar que yo debería ser una gran amenaza ahora que no tiene recuerdos-. Sherlock pudo ver que le había dado donde más le dolía.</p>
<p>-Os recuerdo a los dos. De antes. No soy estúpida. Todos sabíamos que teníais una conexión. Es enfermizo. Debería darte vergüenza. Es una cosa enfermiza e inmoral. A él lo hemos arreglado ahora. No te <strong>necesita</strong>-, escupió con rabia. Sherlock retrocedió como si le hubieran dado un tortazo. Las palabras dolieron. Que la gente todavía pensara así siempre le hacía daño pero que <strong>John</strong> ahora estuviera con alguien así le enfurecía mucho más.</p>
<p>Se negó a darle la satisfacción de saber cuánto y alzó la barbilla con renovada decisión. –Mensaje recibido. Entonces mantenlo alejado de mí también. Haz el trabajo por el que asumo que te están pagando bien-, dijo fríamente.</p>
<p>Mary solo sonrió antes de dejarlo solo de nuevo en el laboratorio, lo que confirmó sus sospechas. Y Sherlock sintió nauseas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Una visita inesperada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El golpeteo en la puerta sorprendió a Sherlock—nunca tenía visitas. Le hizo pararse durante un momento.</p>
<p>-¿Adelante?-, llamó tentativamente desde la mesa donde estaba trabajando ocupado con su microscopio. Se negó a levantarse de su trabajo para abrir la puerta. Desde que el laboratorio había sido menos que privado, había decidido encerrarse en su dormitorio durante unos días y trabajar ahí.</p>
<p>-Eh…hola-, dijo John nerviosamente mientras asomaba torpemente la cabeza por la puerta fijándose en la habitación, buscando a Sherlock, no estando seguro de tener permiso para abrir la puerta así.</p>
<p>Sherlock simplemente le miró fijamente. John se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría una conversación amigable—como siempre.</p>
<p>-Perdona, yo…-, empezó, entrando en la habitación ya que Sherlock no lo había parado todavía. –Lestrade me pidió que te trajera estos trabajos para corregir. Le dije que me pondría en contacto contigo. Asegurarme de que no estuvieras encerrado fuera o dentro de tu dormitorio otra vez-. El intento de humor de John fracasó un poco y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.</p>
<p>-Gracias. Ponlos simplemente en…-. Se fijó en el desastre sobre la mesa. –La cama supongo-, dijo sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por el estado de su cueva de trabajo.</p>
<p>-¿Trabajando en un experimento?-, preguntó John.</p>
<p>-Ayuda a pasar el rato-, notó Sherlock casualmente.</p>
<p>-Ya veo. Mira, yo…-, empezó incómodamente John.</p>
<p>-John, no tienes que entablar conversación-, interrumpió antes de que John pudiera acomodarse. –De verdad. Le haré saber a Lestrade que me diste esto-, señaló hacia la cama.</p>
<p>-De hecho también quería disculparme-, continuó John para frustración de Sherlock. –No fue mi intención ser borde la otra noche. Ha sido una dura semana estableciéndome. Fue maleducado por mi parte interrumpir tu investigación y luego contestarte de esa manera-, dijo educadamente John.</p>
<p>-Y aun así aquí estás <strong>otra vez</strong>-. Sherlock le miró fijamente lo que hizo que John empezara a sudar incómodamente.</p>
<p>-Sí, bueno. Te dejo entonces a lo tuyo-. John se sintió increíblemente raro de repente y no sabía cómo comunicarse con esta persona delante de él. Parecía que nunca acertaba del todo.</p>
<p>Cuando Sherlock le ignoró se quedó durante un momento más antes de decidir que claramente la conversación había terminado y se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.</p>
<p>Cuando John cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Sherlock se dobló sobre su silla y soltó varias respiraciones profundas. Había tenido puesto ese jersey azul, a Sherlock le encantaba verlo en ese jersey. Y había parecido tan esperanzado. ¡Estaba intentando tanto arreglar las cosas! Era doloroso de ver.</p>
<p>A Sherlock le llevo una buena media hora poner su pulso bajo control mientras se aceleraba rápidamente. Esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado que sería, estar alrededor de John y fingir que no sentía nada. Que no le importaba para nada. Ciertamente, sin duda, estaba acostumbrado a tratar a mucha gente de esa manera, pero nunca a John. Nunca a John. Era la cosa más difícil de hacer. Y se estaba haciendo más y más complicado mantener su fachada cada vez que John intentaba conectar con él.</p>
<p>Esto solo iba a empeorar. Con Mary vigilando también, algo tenía iba a tener que ceder tarde o temprano.</p>
<p>Sherlock inhaló para purificarse y finalmente se reconcentró de vuelta en el trabajo. Siempre el trabajo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Blog – Estoy al borde del colapso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Entrada del blog— Al borde del colapso</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¡El hombre es arrogante e imposible! No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Estoy intentando ser agradable. Lo he intentado. He usado todos mis trucos. No cederá. Voy a tener que pedir trabajar con un ponente diferente—tal vez la doctora Adler necesita un ayudante de investigación. Si tengo que seguir dándome golpes solo para entablar conversación con él—bueno, simplemente no merecer la pena ¿no? Después del laboratorio, mañana, voy a ir a ver al profesor Lestrade y se lo diré. Todo esto es lo suficientemente difícil sin tener constantemente a alguien como ese rechazándome todo el tiempo. En realidad estoy ansioso por lo del laboratorio mañana, no he visto a Molly durante un par de días y realmente necesito hablar todo esto con ella. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. El punto de inflexión de John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentado solo en la mesa del laboratorio John fue agudamente consciente de lo aislado que estaba. Todos estaban en parejas y hablando con amigos que habían hecho, felizmente trabajando juntos ahora para los laboratorios. Ese no era su estilo—hacer amigos no era algo que hiciera bien. Excepto su única amiga. Quien claramente le estaba dejando solo, pensó desesperadamente sacando su móvil para escribirle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Molly, ¿dónde estás? JW</em>
</p>
<p>Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala, sonriendo débilmente a los pocos que le dieron miradas compasivas. Jugueteó con su teléfono distraídamente hasta que vibró con una respuesta.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo siento mucho John. Me desperté con migraña. ¡Coge apuntes! Mol</em>
</p>
<p>-Estupendo-, dijo por lo bajo para sí. No solo tenía que trabajar solo, tenía que encargarse también de coger apuntes, lo cual no era su fuerte. Ella lo sabía.</p>
<p>Justo mientras John se estaba lamentando por tener que hacer todo el trabajo del laboratorio solo y considerando marcharse antes de que Lestrade empezara la clase, una figura oscura apareció en la puerta. John sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y caía al mismo tiempo. Este hombre realmente estaba rayándole la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Señor Holmes, qué agradable por su parte que se una a nosotros-, dijo el profesor demasiado fuerte. –Hay un sitio ahí junto al señor Watson-. Claramente estaba disfrutando al obligarlos a trabajar juntos.</p>
<p>Se miraron el uno al otro durante un breve momento desde donde estaban en la habitación y Sherlock parecía como si fuera a marcharse, el horror llenó su cara sin ocultarlo al ver a John.</p>
<p>-Perfecto-, gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.</p>
<p>El color subió de nuevo a la cara de John. De repente estaba enfadado. No solo era este hombre intimidante, ¡sino que también de alguna manera hacía que John se sintiera como si hubiera hecho algo mal cuando no era así! Era indignante.</p>
<p>Sherlock se sentó con un suspiro más dramático de lo necesario.</p>
<p>-¡¿Sabes qué?!-, estalló John incapaz de contenerse. Sherlock y el resto de la clase se detuvieron para mirarle. –No te necesito. Si es tan <strong>inconveniente</strong> que tengas que pasar tiempo conmigo podemos trabajar por separado.</p>
<p>La cara de Sherlock se abrió con una ceja alzada y miró a John de arriba abajo.</p>
<p>-¿Qué?-, susurró directamente hacia John sorprendido por la reacción exagerada de John e intentando desesperadamente no involucrar a la clase entera. Pero en su interior sabía que claramente había ido presionado a John demasiado.</p>
<p>-Pareces determinado a hacerme sentir como si te hubiera ofendido a lo grande. Todo lo que he hecho es intentar ser amable y encajar. No es culpa mía que Molly esté enferma y que yo no tenga compañero de laboratorio hoy. Si es un problema tan grande podemos trabajar solos.</p>
<p>-John, yo…-. Sherlock estaba avergonzado y perplejo porque John estuviera anunciando felizmente esto a todo el mundo sin restricción alguna. Captó a Lestrade dándole una mirada de advertencia. Y claramente no planeaba intervenir.</p>
<p>-No, no te molestes. Lo has dejado <strong>perfectamente</strong> claro que no quieres sentarte cerca de mí, o trabajar conmigo, o hablar conmigo durante ningún largo periodo de tiempo. Lo he captado. Alto y claro. De hecho, haré algo mejor para ti y me iré. ¡No querría que tuvieras que compartir espacio conmigo!-, dio un último grito, cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la sala.</p>
<p>Sherlock, humillado, aguantó comentarios y burlas de los otros estudiantes mientras veía a Lestrade frotándose las manos por la cara con decepción.</p>
<p>
  <em>-¡Pelea de enamorados!.... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>–Una buena, Holmes….</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– ¡Parece que te han dejado!</em>
</p>
<p>Y aunque lo le importara lo que esos imbéciles pensaran todavía dolía porque había más verdad en eso de lo que sabían. Y podía ver que estaba empezando a romper a John también, lo cual era peor.</p>
<p>Se levantó otra vez lentamente. Lestrade captó su mirada y asintió señalándole a Sherlock que <strong>fuera y arreglara eso</strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. La biblioteca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentado en la biblioteca con un libro, John seguía enfadado e intentaba tomar notas mientras era consciente de que no se estaba concentrado apropiadamente. Pensó en la última semana. Realmente no se sentía como si mereciera la pena. Toda esta frustración. No entendiendo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sintiéndose como si fuera una inconveniencia cuando no había hecho nada más que respirar en el mismo espacio que ese hombre. El trabajo era lo suficientemente duro para mantenerse al día por sí solo sin la distracción que él causaba.</p>
<p>
  <em>De todas maneras ¿quién era él? Sí, seguro que tenía un pelo asombroso y una voz que resonaba en el fondo de tu estómago, y esos ojos eran muy espectaculares…</em>
</p>
<p>-¡John te he estado buscando por todos lados!-. Mary aterrizó en la silla de al lado con un inelegante ruido, golpeando las manos sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>-¡Mary! ¡Shhh, es una biblioteca, se enfadarán!-, le susurró ruidosamente John.</p>
<p>-No seas ridículo, John, nadie hace eso <strong>realmente</strong>-, se burló ella.</p>
<p>-Bueno de todas formas estoy intentando concentrarme-, dijo enfadado más porque ella hubiera interrumpido su ensoñación que por el trabajo que supuestamente estaba haciendo.</p>
<p>-¿Sabes, John? Has estado distante estos últimos días. Tal vez deberíamos salir a cenar ¿hmm? ¿Compensarlo por nuestra cita perdida del otro día?-, arrulló, frotando su mano por su brazo seductoramente.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, lo siento Mary. No eres tú. Ha sido un poco una locura, intentando averiguar mi sitio aquí-, dijo John disculpándose.</p>
<p>-¡Estupendo! Arreglado entonces. Cena. Quedamos en tu habitación a las 6-, dijo Mary ignorando completamente su preocupación.</p>
<p>-Mary yo…-. Incapaz de pensar en una excusa suspiró. –Claro-, soltó un suspiro de resignación.</p>
<p>-Genial-, le dio su beso usual en la mejilla y se alejó con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>John la observó irse con una sensación pesada en la tripa. No estaba de humor para una cita.</p>
<p>-Realmente deberías decírselo.</p>
<p>John se giró de un salto para encontrarse con Sherlock sentado en la mesa justo detrás de él leyendo un libro, sin hacer contacto visual.</p>
<p>-Perdona, ¿qué?-, preguntó girándose hacia Sherlock no estando seguro de cuando se había colocado allí.</p>
<p>-Realmente deberías decirle que no estás interesado-, dijo muy seguramente.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado ahí?-, preguntó John entrecerrando los ojos hacia Sherlock.</p>
<p>-El suficiente-, dijo casualmente.</p>
<p>-¿Qué pasó con tu laboratorio?-, se burló John.</p>
<p>-Aburrido. De todas formas ya he aprobado con diferencia eso. Decidí que debía encontrarte…y disculparme-, dijo sonando ligeramente adolorido por sacar esas palabras.</p>
<p>-¿<strong>Disculparte</strong>?-. John no esperó eso.</p>
<p>-Sí, no quise…bueno quiero decir, no fue mi intención ofenderte-, dijo Sherlock formalmente.</p>
<p>-¿De verdad?-, dijo John sospechosamente, mirando a Sherlock de arriba abajo ¿<em>Qué está pasando</em>?</p>
<p>-Por supuesto que no. Simplemente prefiero trabajar solo-, dijo simplemente.</p>
<p>-Te <strong>oí</strong> ¿sabes?-, dijo John sin rodeos.</p>
<p>-¿Perdona?-. Sherlock no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba con esto.</p>
<p>-Estaba fuera del despacho de Lestrade. Te estabas quejando de mí. El otro día. Lo oí-, le acusó John esperando hacerle sentirse culpable.</p>
<p>Sherlock se quedó ahí y absorbió eso y tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado.</p>
<p>-Lo siento-, dijo en voz baja.</p>
<p>-¿Por? No te gusto. No quieres trabajar conmigo. Soy un chico grande y puedo aceptarlo-. John volvió a su libro como para continuar dejando a Sherlock creer que ya había acabado.</p>
<p>-No, no es eso, para nada-, contestó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente inteligente? ¿Lo suficientemente rico para que te dignes a hablar conmigo?-, escupió John manteniendo los ojos firmemente sobre sus libros, asustado por la respuesta.</p>
<p>Sherlock rió y John se enfadó por el insulto. –Me malinterpretas-, dijo Sherlock con afecto.</p>
<p>-Bueno no lo has aclarado muy bien-, murmuró mayormente para sí, avergonzado.</p>
<p>-Yo…-, empezó Sherlock, pero claramente no sabía que decir luego así que se aclaró incómodamente la garganta en su lugar.</p>
<p>-Lo siento-, dijo John y se volvió a girar para mirarlo otra vez. –Ese no fui <strong>yo</strong>. Normalmente no soy tan gilipollas. Simplemente esta semana estoy de los nervios. No es que sepa exactamente quién soy <strong>yo</strong>…lo siento-. John extendió su mano como para ofrecerla para disculparse. Sherlock como siempre la ignoró.</p>
<p>-Eso es un poco existencial para tan temprano en el día ¿no?-, bromeó levantándose y poniéndose su bufanda y su chaqueta. El movimiento era claramente la manera de Sherlock de hacerle saber a John que habían terminado y sintió que la disculpa había sido aceptada adecuadamente.</p>
<p>John permitió que una risa se escapara de su boca y se dio cuenta de que había sido la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que se había permitido sentirse lo suficientemente ligero como para reírse apropiadamente así. Miró a Sherlock de arriba abajo intentando entenderlo.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué te ofendes tanto conmigo? No es que vaya a competir por tu sitio primordial. Apenas sé lo que estoy haciendo, escasamente estoy manteniéndome a flote en las clases y con la investigación adicional-, dijo John con un aire de aceptación por sus fallos.</p>
<p>-Eso no es verdad. En realidad eres bastante inteligente. He leído algo de tu trabajo-, dijo Sherlock amablemente.</p>
<p>-¡¿Has leído mi trabajo?!-, dijo John a la defensiva, desprevenido.</p>
<p>-No te ofendas. Leo los informes de todo el mundo. Lo que tú escribiste era bueno. Realmente bueno-, dijo como la declaración de un hecho más que un cumplido.</p>
<p>-Sí bueno, eso fue antes. Ahora no recuerdo nada de eso. Estoy intentando volver a empezar y…bueno, me vendría bien algo de ayuda-. John estaba ligeramente avergonzado por su confesión. Especialmente hacia Sherlock.</p>
<p>-¿Café?-. Sherlock confundió a John por el cambio de dirección tan rápido que tomó la conversación.</p>
<p>-Perdona ¿qué?-, preguntó para confirmarlo, las cejas apretadas con confusión.</p>
<p>-Café. He hecho lo del laboratorio más de una vez, puedo informarte. Tomémonos un descanso y vayamos a por café-. Con lo que Sherlock se alejó, las manos en los bolsillos.</p>
<p>-¿Vienes?-, preguntó hacia John, dejándole coger con rapidez sus libros y abrigo e ir tras él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Cayendo un poco en la cuenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El aire delante de ellos estaba lleno del vaho de sus respiraciones mientras se ajustaban a la temperatura de fuera, sin hablar. El silencio era tranquilo y John notó que era inusual para él sentirse cómodo simplemente caminando en silencio de esa manera junto a alguien. Particularmente junto a alguien que no conocía bien. Normalmente sentiría la necesidad de llenar el espacio con conversación para sentirse menos incómodo. Pero se sentía familiar y reconfortante. Finalmente Sherlock rompió el silencio.</p>
<p>-Así que, ¿amnesia?-, pregunto mirando a John.</p>
<p>-Sí. ¿Cómo lo…oh mi informe, ya-. La mente de John estaba inundada con muchísimos pensamientos.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo pasó?-, preguntó a John titubeando.</p>
<p>-No sé. Esa es la idea de la amnesia ¿verdad?-, bromeó John con un pequeño resoplido.</p>
<p>-Bueno, asumo que <strong>alguien</strong> te lo dijo ¿no?-, presionó.</p>
<p>-Mis padres no hablan de ello. Nadie lo hace. Así que dejé de preguntar. Pero ah…creo que un accidente de coche-. Era raro después de tanto tiempo sin hablar de ello discutirlo tan casualmente con este prácticamente extraño.</p>
<p>-Ya veo. Así que sin recuerdos… ¿de <strong>nada</strong>?-. John asumió que Sherlock tenía que estar fascinado desde un punto de vista científico para ser tan persistente con tantas preguntas.</p>
<p>-No. Nada-. John metió las manos en los bolsillos cuando el frío empezó a picarle la piel con la esperanza de que su chaqueta inadecuadamente fina pudiera ayudar un poco.</p>
<p>El día era gris y un delgado velo de lluvia se había asentado. John no se había vestido para este tiempo y tendría que volver a su habitación y abrigarse pronto pero la promesa de un café caliente era todo lo que hacía continuar a estas alturas.</p>
<p>-Hmmm-, murmuró Sherlock pensando en su mayor parte para sí. John se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pensando sobre todo realmente.</p>
<p>-He hecho las paces con lo de empezar la vida como una nueva persona-, dijo a la defensiva pero no sonó a verdad cuando lo dijo en alto.</p>
<p>-Hasta el otro día— ¿el sueño?-, le recordó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Bueno, sí. Eso me descolocó. He aceptado que no hay recuerdos. Ni siquiera sé si lo que vi era real o imaginado-, ofreció John.</p>
<p>-Hmm-, contestó pensativo otra vez y John sospechó que Sherlock mantenía algún catálogo mental. Era un poco inquietante.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces estás estudiando lesiones cerebrales para tu tesis?-. John intentó sonar casual.</p>
<p>-No, es más un…hobby interesante que un tema serio. Tengo algo de experiencia-, dijo un poco livianamente.</p>
<p>-¿Con lesiones cerebrales?-. John estaba sorprendido.</p>
<p>-No directamente, no. Con alguien cercano a mí. Estoy haciendo algo de investigación por interés personal. No espero que me lleve muy lejos. Es bastante individualizado. No hay dos lesiones cerebrales que parezcan estar trazadas de la misma manera. Realmente es muy frustrante-, ofreció.</p>
<p>-Dímelo a mí-, rió John y se dio cuenta otra vez que era lo máximo que había sido capaz de bromear durante bastante tiempo. Este compañero de trabajo misterioso y frustrante también sacaba humor al igual que frustración.</p>
<p>-Así que ¿Mary?-, preguntó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Ha estado ahí—desde antes del accidente. Y durante todo el tiempo. Hay una cierta…obligación supongo, cuando se ha estado juntos tanto tiempo y te han apoyado. Ella es…bueno por supuesto que es encantadora también-. John intentó justificarla. Podía oír cómo sonaba.</p>
<p>-Obligación. Qué romántico-. Puso los ojos en blanco y John pudo notar que estaba completamente poco impresionado.</p>
<p>Afortunadamente fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron a la cafetería y se quedaron en la puerta incómodamente hasta que Sherlock la abrió por John.</p>
<p><em>Realmente es alto</em> notó John y de cerca olía a humo de tabaco antiguo y a un aftershave que era vagamente familiar y agradable. A John no le atraían los hombres pero definitivamente había algo atractivo sobre este inusual hombre que le fascinaba. Se quedaron de pie juntos torpemente frente al menú y John empezó a entrar en pánico.</p>
<p>-Ni siquiera sé lo que me gusta-, dijo nerviosamente John como si Sherlock lo fuera a juzgar por el café que bebiera.</p>
<p>-¿Hmmm?-, murmuró Sherlock en cuestión distraídamente mientras miraba el tablero y durante un breve momento John se sintió muy cómodo, como en casa. El olor de los suelos de madera, del café, de los ruidos de la máquina calentando la leche. Había estado en incontables cafeterías pero algo acerca de este momento se sentía muy diferente. De alguna manera más familiar.</p>
<p>-El café-. John se aclaró la garganta esperando que no saliera sonando tan estúpido como pareció. –Lo bebo pero no siquiera recuerdo cómo me gustaba…para pedirlo. Siempre elijo algo y nunca es correcto. No he encontrado nunca el café que hace que me sienta feliz-. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado de repente con una charla nerviosa y se preguntó a sí mismo si la cafeína era en realidad la mejor opción ahora mismo. Pero algo en la forma en la que Sherlock le estaba mirando le hizo sentirse cómodo. Lo cual era muy extraño teniendo en cuenta lo brusco que había sido toda la semana.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no dejas que te pida algo entonces?-, dijo Sherlock con un tipo de movimiento sofisticado, la cartera ya en su mano.</p>
<p>-Claro. No puede hacer daño-, acordó y le hizo un gesto a Sherlock hacia el cajero. John empezó a mirar alrededor por la cafetería. Era más agradable que en la que trabajaba Mary. Montones de sofás en una variedad de estilos, colores en rojos oscuros y azules, y formas, con mesas bajas de madera diseñadas para crear la ilusión de comodidad y lujo, como si pudieras confundir esta cafetería con tu propio salón y quedarte un poco más. Muchos estudiantes con apariencia moderna leían libros de la biblioteca que desprendían ese aroma a libro viejo mezclándose con el café. Era en cierto modo relajante. Las observaciones de John fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Sherlock mientras pedía.</p>
<p>-Para él un flat white con mitad de soja y una pizca de vainilla-. John le miró con el ceño fruncido e inseguro. <em>No puede ir en serio</em>. John pensó. <em>Esa es la petición de café más ridícula que he oído nunca y ciertamente algo que yo nunca escogería</em> y sin perder un segundo su boca habló antes de que su cerebro pudiera darle alcance.</p>
<p>-Y para <strong>él</strong> un americano, extra shot, dos azucarillos y una pizca de crema-, dijo John haciendo un gesto hacia Sherlock.</p>
<p>Sherlock se giró para mirar a John en shock.</p>
<p>-Oh, perdona, simplemente salió-, John parecía perplejo.</p>
<p>El cajero estaba disfrutando con esta extraña interacción con entusiasmo. Permaneciendo en silencio sus ojos se movieron entre los dos con su conversación, esperando ver el resultado de este curioso par.</p>
<p>-No, no, está bien. Está…bien-, dijo mientras abría la cartera y asentía hacia al cajero indicando que la petición estaba bien, sacando el ticket para pagar los cafés.</p>
<p>-No tienes que…-, empezó John torpemente.</p>
<p>-No, mi ronda-, dijo calmadamente Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Me refería al café, no sé por qué yo…-. John se sintió avergonzado por haber intentado pedir por Sherlock.</p>
<p>-No, de verdad. Es perfecto, John-, dijo rápidamente y frunció el ceño ligeramente hacia su cartera antes de volver a hacer contacto visual con John. –Es perfecto…-. Su voz un poco cortada y John pudo haber jurado que había un poco de humedad en los ojos de Sherlock.</p>
<p>John estaba confundido. ¿<em>Nunca nadie había pedido nada para Sherlock antes</em>? Parecía una cosa muy rara por lo que ponerse emocional pero John no dijo nada. Estaba más avergonzado que otra cosa. Y era el primer momento agradable que realmente habían compartido.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, de verdad. No sé por qué yo…-. John sacudió la cabeza y se reprochó a sí mismo. – ¿De dónde salió eso? Apenas puedo pedir <strong>mi</strong> propio café correctamente y mucho menos el de otra persona. Estas cafeterías siempre me han puesto nervioso, muchas decisiones. Muchas oportunidades para tener la bebida errónea otra vez-. Se dio cuenta de que estaba yéndose por las ramas de nuevo.</p>
<p>-¿Buena suposición?-, ofreció Sherlock calmadamente pero algo en la manera en la que miraba a John claramente decía que no era eso para nada.</p>
<p>Caminaron en silencio juntos para encontrar una mesa. John, sin palabras por su propio arrebato, Sherlock perdido en su mente. No hablaron ni una palabra, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. John tomó el momento para mirar realmente a los ojos de Sherlock otra vez. Eran los ojos más imponentes que nunca había visto. Alternando entre un azul oscuro y un verde ligero dependiendo de la luz y hacia donde moviera su cabeza. Y con ese ligero toque de humedad en ellos el azul era extraordinariamente más pronunciado de lo normal, como el color del océano durante una tormenta. Se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente durante demasiado tiempo sin decir nada así que John soltó un intento banal para conversar. –Mary trabaja en la otra cafetería ¿Al otro lado del campus?</p>
<p>-El café no es tan bueno como aquí. Siempre calientan de más la leche-, contestó directamente.</p>
<p>John sonrió para sí. –Pensaba lo mismo. Nunca ha hecho un café que me haya gustado-. John se rió sacudiendo la cabeza y luego miró a Sherlock que estaba observándolo intencionadamente y sonrió también.</p>
<p>Llegó lo que habían pedido y John dio un primer sorbo y cerró los ojos cuando el sabor de la leche templada tocó sus labios. <em>Este es. Este es mi café.</em> La leche de soja no tenía la empalagosa dulzura de la leche de vaca pero la vainilla simplemente le daba ese toque de algo que le recordaba a…algo. No podía estar seguro de qué era. Soltó el aire y abrió los ojos para ver a Sherlock mirándole.</p>
<p>-<strong>Oh dios mío</strong>-. John soltó las palabras en un gemido casi sexual.</p>
<p> Sherlock simplemente observó y no reaccionó. Ya lo sabía.</p>
<p>-¡Esta es la primera vez en años en la que me ha gustado el café! ¿Cómo lo supiste?-, exclamó John con una sonrisa adorable.</p>
<p>-Lo deduje-, dijo Sherlock de forma realista casi con superioridad como si eso debiera tener sentido.</p>
<p>-¿Lo dedujiste?-, preguntó John.</p>
<p>-Sí, es una cosa que hago. Aunque a la mayoría de la gente no le gusta así que no lo hago a menudo, al menos no en voz alta-, dijo Sherlock deprisa.</p>
<p>-Lo siento pero vas a tener que explicar eso-, dijo John frunciendo el ceño intentando pensar más para entenderlo.</p>
<p>-Tal vez otro día. Solo disfruta de tu café-, murmuró mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en el suave sillón, bebiendo su café con los ojos cerrados pareciendo contento.</p>
<p>Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato más, John bebió el café con gusto y Sherlock parecía estar bien con el suyo lo cual fue un gran alivio para John aunque no podía aceptar el hecho sin más.</p>
<p>-Supe tu café-, dijo John de repente rompiendo el silencio.</p>
<p>-¿Hmmm?-, preguntó distraídamente Sherlock todavía con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera evitando responder.</p>
<p>-Supe pedir <strong>tu</strong> café. Yo no deduzco a la gente—sea lo que signifique eso-, presionó John.</p>
<p>-Golpe de suerte-, dijo.</p>
<p>-Poco probable-, contestó rápidamente John, sospechando.</p>
<p>Sherlock abrió los ojos y le dio a John una mirada ligeramente molesta pero todavía cautivadora. Se puso más recto en su sillón y se dio cuenta de que John no iba a dejar pasar esto así que ambos permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro fijamente. Claramente se negaba a dignarse a contestar claramente a las preguntas de John, en realidad se hizo casi incómodo el hecho de que no dijera nada acerca de ellas. Sobre este extraño intercambio. Como si hicieran esto todo el tiempo…como…de repente algo se hundió en la tripa de John y sabía que era verdad. Como si de repente hubiera caído en la cuenta.</p>
<p>-Oh dios. <strong>Me</strong> conoces ¿verdad?-, declaró finalmente mientras se movía incómodamente en el sillón con la realización de ello.</p>
<p>Sherlock se quedó con esta información durante un largo tiempo, una multitud de emociones pasando claramente por su cara cuando se dio cuenta de qué le había preguntado antes de ofrecerle un simple:</p>
<p>-Sí-. Solo una simple y singular palabra y las mariposas empezaron en la tripa de John. Su mundo entero se había puesto del revés repentinamente con esa simple sílaba.</p>
<p>-Así <strong>es</strong> como tomo mi café-, declaró. No una pregunta. Sabía que ahora era verdad. <em>Nadie podría suponer esa ridícula petición sin saberla.</em></p>
<p>-Sí-. Sin emoción. Solo un asentimiento claro. Su expresión no cambió. Parecía resignado ahora a esto.</p>
<p>-Y <strong>tú</strong> sabes que lo pido así, no es una maldita <strong>deducción</strong>-, presionó John.</p>
<p>-Sí-. Otra declaración. Aunque esta vez un poco más suave ¿Tal vez con culpa?</p>
<p>-Y eso es lo que <strong>tú</strong> siempre pides así que yo también lo <strong>sé</strong>. Porque hemos hecho esto antes-. El pensamiento estaba haciendo sentir a John muy nervioso pero tenía que saberlo.</p>
<p>Sherlock titubeó esta vez y miró hacia abajo pero aun así no movió un músculo. Solo alzó las cejas mientras miraba hacia su regazo. –Sí.</p>
<p>Cada afirmación como un puñal en John, las confesiones sorprendentes y casi dolorosas.</p>
<p>-Nos <strong>conocemos</strong>. De antes-. Su respiración había empezado a acelerarse mientras se ponía muy nervioso por dónde estaba yendo todo esto. El silencio entre ellos era tan inmóvil que sentía que todo el mundo en la cafetería podía oír su nariz tomando aire con grandes inhalaciones de emoción—no estando seguro de querer llorar o gritar.</p>
<p>-Sí-. Sherlock se movió para cruzar las piernas y parecía estar casi disfrutando observar a John resolver el misterio finalmente. John no sabía qué pensar sobre eso. Esa sensación que había parecido familiar, los ojos, el olor, esos rizos. <strong>John conocía esto</strong>. Siempre lo supo pero oírlo tan completamente afirmándolo, sin información adicional, empezó a hacer que se viniera abajo. Y sintió que el color de su cara desaparecía. <em>Todo este tiempo ha estado fingiendo no conocerme y haciéndome preguntas. Todo este tiempo.</em></p>
<p>-Mentiste-, dijo finalmente John, fríamente.</p>
<p>Tomó aire profundamente y soltó un suspiro como si decidiendo si contestar o no. –…John-. Sherlock no necesitó decir más. John entendió que esto era una afirmación.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no…-, empezó John alzando la voz.</p>
<p>-<strong>John</strong>…-. Descruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante sacudiendo la cabeza haciendo un gesto para que John bajara el tono.</p>
<p>-¡No! ¿<strong>Por qué</strong> no dijiste algo ese primer día?-, siguió John pero con un fuerte susurro esta vez.</p>
<p>-John, han pasado <strong>años</strong>-, intentó decir Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Sí-, asintió fríamente John.</p>
<p>-<strong>Cinco</strong> años-, continuó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Sí ¡Soy <strong>muy</strong> consciente, Sherlock!-. Alzó la voz y John vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo mientras la gente alrededor de ellos empezaba a mirar y susurrar así que se apaciguó en su sillón otra vez. – ¿Éramos amigos?-, susurró John.</p>
<p>Sherlock titubeó y cerró los ojos mientras dijo. –…Sí-. Algo en la manera en la que titubeó hizo que un escalofrío bajara por la columna de John.</p>
<p>-Mi sueño. En el seminario. <strong>Estabas</strong> ahí. Estuviste <strong>allí</strong>. Cuando pasó-. La voz de John le empezó a fallar mientras las emociones de algo hace tiempo dormido empezaban a alzarse en su interior. Su pie empezó a moverse nerviosamente sobre el suelo. El café ahora olvidado.</p>
<p>Sherlock titubeó de nuevo. –<strong>John</strong>…-, suplicó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto de lástima que hizo que John se frustrara incluso más.</p>
<p>-No vas a contármelo ¿verdad?-, dijo John con los dientes apretados intentando no dejar que la gente alrededor de ellos lo oyera.</p>
<p>-John. No creo que sea una buena idea…-, empezó Sherlock y movió sus manos mientras planeaba su excusa.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no querrías contarme nada? ¿Qué ha sido esto de hoy? ¡¿Algún tipo de juego a mi costa?!-. Su voz se alzó ligeramente junto con su pulso y el calor en su cara.</p>
<p>-Lo dijiste tú mismo, John. Has seguido adelante. Eres una persona nueva. No esperaba verte de nuevo. Cuando llegaste intenté evitarte. Pensé que sería mejor si…-. No supo cómo terminar la frase.</p>
<p>John resopló y asintió para sí mismo. –Bueno eso es simplemente perfecto-, escupió.</p>
<p>Sherlock no apartó los ojos de John. Había una en ellos una intensidad y John notó que las lágrimas empezaban a crecer en sus ojos otra vez. Ahora tenía sentido que pareciera ponerse emocional antes, cuando John pidió el café correcto y eso solo le hizo enfadarse incluso más.</p>
<p>Soltó un soplido. – ¿Tu <strong>amigo</strong>? ¿Con la lesión cerebral? ¡¿Soy <strong>yo</strong>?!-, gritó.</p>
<p>Sherlock no se molestó en responder pero John vio la culpa cuando cruzó por su cara.</p>
<p>Permanecieron fulminándose con la mirada, en un punto muerto. El ruido y el movimiento de la cafetería se habían detenido y los dos estaban seguros de que algunos de los trabajadores y clientes se habían quedado callados intencionadamente para oír esta fantástica pelea, pero John no pudo contenerse. Finalmente la rabia pudo más que él.</p>
<p>Se levantó tirando la mesa y los cafés, tan furioso que las palabras eran amenazadoramente bajas y contundentes. –No puedo quedarme aquí. No sé de qué se trata esto pero no puedo hacerlo. <strong>Contigo</strong>-. Miró incómodamente al desastre mientras Sherlock se agachaba para empezar a limpiarlo con una servilleta. Miró hacia arriba hacia John intentando decidir si limpiar o explicarse.</p>
<p>-John…-, empezó de nuevo.</p>
<p>-No, no. Sherlock, creo que necesito irme-. John empezó a caminar y le ofreció un débil “lo siento” al entretenido camarero mientras se apresuraba para ayudar a limpiar. Oyó a Sherlock ofrecer sus disculpas y las amortiguadas risas y jadeos de los clientes mientras él salía con rapidez por la puerta sin mirar atrás.</p>
<p>Cuando pasó por el gran ventanal de la cafetería por fuera sintió en su visión periférica que Sherlock se levantaba y le observaba alejarse desde dentro.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. El hermano misterioso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John salió con rapidez de la cafetería determinado a irse tan lejos de ahí como fuera posible. La llovizna se había calmado y como para burlarse de su humor, el sol se había asomado entre las nubes para hacer el día más brillante. Solo le irritó más que su humor pudiera estar tan oscuro y que aun así el sol estuviera brillando justo ahora.</p>
<p>Más adelante y ligeramente al lado del sendero, a la sombra de un gran árbol, John encontró un banco. Cuando su cerebro registró el banco, su cuerpo de repente se sintió imposiblemente cansado. John se preguntó si tal vez estaba en shock. Simplemente necesitaba parar, ahora mismo. Y estimando que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de la cafetería para no ser visto si Sherlock venía buscándolo, cogió la oportunidad y se dejó caer, resoplando para sí con frustración. La llovizna de antes había tocado solo ligeramente al banco. Se dijo que de todas formas ya tenía el suficiente frío. Mojarse la parte de atrás de sus pantalones era un precio digno de pagar para ser capaz de parar por un momento y respirar. Se iría a su habitación pronto y se cambiaría una vez que tuviera un momento para descansar. Y pensar.</p>
<p>No sabía si quería llorar o gritar pero su cerebro estaba dándole vueltas fuera de control. Definitivamente necesitaba saber más. Al mismo tiempo la idea hacía que su cerebro quisiera derretirse. ¿Cómo había pasado todo este tiempo con Sherlock y no lo había conocido? ¿Cómo Sherlock no pudo decírselo? ¿Quién más le estaba ocultando cosas? Su cuerpo se sintió agotado solo por la breve interacción de la cafetería y todos los pensamientos de después le estaban atacando ahora. El subidón de la cafeína también había empezado a hacer efecto, haciéndole de alguna manera más alerta al mismo tiempo. Permaneció sentado y simplemente se regodeó brevemente en su agitado estado antes de que la urgencia de volver a la cafetería y enfrentarse a Sherlock tomara el poder. Sabía que gritarle era más que probable que no le ayudara<em>, pero dios, se sintió bien sacárselo de dentro</em>—años de incertidumbre y frustración a los que se había estado aferrando. Y si Sherlock era la única persona física a la que podía escupirle esas emociones no podía resistir la necesidad de sacárselo. Y no podía calmar esa necesidad.</p>
<p>Estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos, mentalmente preparándose para volver, cuando un hombre se sentó a su lado en el banco rompiendo su concentración. Bien vestido con traje, el pelo peinado, paraguas en mano, un verdadero caballero.</p>
<p>-Entiendo tu situación, <strong>John</strong>, pero probablemente sea mejor si no sigues con esto-. Había un aire de superioridad inconfundible en su voz. Una finalidad que sacó de sus casillas a John al instante. Y le enervaba que este extraño conociera su nombre.</p>
<p>-Perdona ¿quién eres?-. No estaba seguro de que pudiera aguantar más sorpresas hoy.</p>
<p>-Una parte interesada-, dijo girando su paraguas alrededor de sus manos y recolocando sus pies en su sitio como para asegurarse de que John notara sus impresionantes zapatos de cuero que John claramente nunca se podría permitir.</p>
<p>-¿Tú <strong>también</strong> me conoces?-, dijo John con enfado.</p>
<p>-Conozco a todo el mundo. Te aseguro que <strong>tú</strong> no eres especial-, dijo arrastrando las palabras.</p>
<p>-Bueno, siempre es agradable ser traído de vuelta a la realidad. Gracias por eso. Pero en serio, ¿cuál es exactamente tu interés?-, preguntó John intentando al máximo sonar más confiado de lo que se sentía.</p>
<p>-No puedes ser visto con Sherlock-. Fue una clara declaración.</p>
<p>-¿Qué eres? ¿Su sugar daddy o algo así?-, soltó John sin tener ni idea de dónde salió ese pensamiento, <em>pero en serio ¿quién era este tipo?</em></p>
<p>-Oh, por favor. Soy su hermano-. La palabra fue como un bofetón en la cara y el cerebro de John se paró en seco.</p>
<p>-¿Su <strong>hermano</strong>?-. John ni siquiera podía comprender que el elegante y ligeramente caótico hombre que aparentemente había sido su amigo pudiera estar relacionado de alguna manera con este ser mayor engreído. –Sí, su hermano <strong>mayor</strong>. Cuido de él. No te necesita a <strong>ti</strong> como una complicación en su vida. Me gustaría que lo dejaras solo si es posible. Si lo requieres estoy feliz por compensarte económicamente-. La confianza en esa frase realmente enfadó a John—como si pudiera simplemente ser comprado tan fácilmente.</p>
<p>-Estamos trabajando juntos con el profesor-. John quería que lo entendiera. Solo trabajando. ¿Por qué debería importar eso?</p>
<p>-Sí, contra mi sentido común le permití que viniera aquí. Últimamente he sido ligeramente descuidado en mis observaciones. No me di cuenta de que habías acabado aquí ni de que estuvierais trabajando tan juntos. Admito que esperaba que él fuera capaz de mantenerse alejado de ti con seguridad. Tonto de mi parte, realmente. No se me había ocurrido que tú fueras el nuevo ayudante-. Miró hacia el cielo como si una respuesta a sus fallos pudiera ser encontrada allí.</p>
<p>-Lo siento pero realmente no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. Lo conozco desde la semana pasada-. John intentó cubrir la mentira. Después de todo hasta hacía una hora John creía eso y cómo era que este lunático iba a saber otra cosa.</p>
<p>-No-. Una declaración plana sin espacio para moverse. Clara y concisa. John empezó a notar el parecido familiar.</p>
<p>-¿No?-, preguntó John esperando que se explicara.</p>
<p>-No John. Conocías a Sherlock muy bien. Llegué muy lejos para apartar a mi hermano de la…<strong>situación</strong>. Con un gran coste para él y para nuestra familia. Los expedientes fueron sellados. Él se trasladó. Te aseguro que si te alejas de esto será lo mejor. Cuanto menos sepas mejor-. John tuvo que admitir—solo para sí que eso dolió. ¿<em>Situación</em>? ¿<em>Fui</em> <em>una</em> <em>situación</em>? El peso de sus palabras era demasiado para soportar.</p>
<p>-¿Es eso lo que él quiere?-, preguntó nerviosamente.</p>
<p>-No sabe lo que es mejor para él, nunca lo ha sabido-, dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo hubo algo en la manera en la que dijo las palabras, John no pudo descifrar si era tristeza o puro veneno.</p>
<p>-Oh y supongo que <strong>tú</strong> lo sabes. ¿Lo que es mejor para él?-, retó John. De repente sintiéndose protector sin ni siquiera saber de qué.</p>
<p>-Creo que lo sé, sí-, dijo orgullosamente el loco, subiendo la barbilla un poco competitivamente. John se habría reído por lo infantil del gesto pero definitivamente no era algo divertido.</p>
<p>-No somos <strong>niños</strong>. Somos adultos. ¿Ciertamente podemos decidir si podemos hablarnos o no?-, ofreció John con ligeramente más confianza.</p>
<p>-Teniendo en cuenta cómo fue <strong>eso</strong> allí con él, justo ahora, imagino que no estás muy emocionado-. Touché. <strong>Sabía</strong> de la conversación. ¿Era algún tipo de espía? ¿Había estado en la cafetería escuchando con el resto de personas? La conversación hacía a John sentirse muy intranquilo.</p>
<p>-Estoy…estoy en shock. Estoy asimilando la información. No lo sabía antes de hoy. Pero casi tengo treinta años. No voy a dejar que algún…-. John lo miró de arriba abajo deliberadamente mientras pensaba en el  mejor insulto. –….que algún <strong>imbécil pretencioso</strong> con traje me diga cómo vivir mi vida. Eso es te lo aseguro-, escupió.</p>
<p>-John. Sé que parece cruel. Pero honestamente no va a ayudar a Sherlock si descubres esto. Sé razonable. Por favor, sigue mi consejo y mantente alejado de él-. Se levantó como para señalar que la conversación casi había terminado, sacudiéndose el abrigo y alisándose el chaleco.</p>
<p>-Pero <strong>trabajamos</strong> juntos-, soltó John como si eso fuera algún tipo de argumento.</p>
<p>-Sí. Eso nunca debería haber ocurrido. Me aseguraré de que puedas ser reasignado-. Sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje como si estuviera haciendo eso. John medio esperó una furgoneta parándose con hombres vestidos con trajes negros que se lo llevaban. John se levantó e intentó afirmarse a sí mismo y prepararse para el peligro si estaba viniendo.</p>
<p>-Mira. No te conozco. No sé quién eres pero no <strong>quiero</strong> ser reasignado. Esta es la primera vez en años que me siento en control de mi situación. No quiero que cambies ni una cosa-, dijo tan fuertemente como pudo pero el hermano era definitivamente el más alto de los dos y acabó sintiéndose más patético por haberlo intentado.</p>
<p>-John, se planearon cosas. Se tomaron decisiones. Incluso antes de que tú llegaras aquí-. Volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo y miró a John de nuevo.</p>
<p>-¿Quién eres <strong>en realidad</strong>?-, preguntó en un último intento desesperado de esperanza de que tal vez todo esto hubiera sido una mentira.</p>
<p>-Te lo dije. Sherlock es mi hermano. Y estoy protegiendo a mi hermano-, dijo con una mueca.</p>
<p>-¿De <strong>mí</strong>?-, preguntó John confundido.</p>
<p>-En parte sí. Y de sí mismo-. Se estiró el traje y claramente ahora solo estaba siguiéndole la corriente a John.</p>
<p>-Bueno te puedes ir a tomar por culo. No estoy seguro de quién te <strong>crees</strong> que eres pero no tomo bien las amenazas. Y no me voy a ir a ningún sitio-, espetó. –Hemos terminado.</p>
<p>Y con eso John se marchó con rapidez de nuevo hacia la cafetería. Una parte de él esperaba desesperadamente que Sherlock todavía estuviera allí y empezó a caminar más deprisa hasta que empezó a correr. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué pero necesitaba verlo.</p>
<p>Se paró fuera del ventanal de la cafetería, mirando frenéticamente hacia el interior, los ojos recorriendo el espacio pero Sherlock ya se había marchado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Blog—Sin palabras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Entrada del blog—No hay palabras</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ni siquiera puedo pensar cómo escribir esto. Él sabe algo. Él me conoce. Todo este tiempo…ha estado jugando conmigo. Y luego llega su hermano ¿y me amenaza para que me aleje? Estoy furioso. Voy a tener que enfrenarme a él sobre esto. He estado sentado aquí durante horas pensando y no puedo expresarlo con palabras. Tampoco puedo hacer mi trabajo. Voy a ir a hablar con él. Se supone que esta noche tengo una cita con Mary y simplemente no puedo. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso ahora mismo. Necesito gritar y chillar o pegarle un puñetazo a algo. ¿Cómo me ha pasado esto a mí? Es tan enorme que no creo ni que pueda contárselo ya a Molly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿</em>
  <em>Me quedo? ¿Me marcho? ¿Me enfrento a él y le exijo más respuestas? No tengo ni idea de lo que piensa de mí ahora mismo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una parte de mi necesita saber más de mi pasado, de lo que pasó, de las cosas de las que nadie me habla y una parte de mí no quiere volver a verlo nunca más. NUNCA. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ¿Dónde está John?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John cerró de un golpe su portátil y se levantó para pasear por su habitación. Decidió que tenía que ir y hablar con Sherlock así que cogió su chaqueta y miró su móvil.</p>
<p>-Mierda-. Tenía tres mensajes de Mary, dos de Molly y un mensaje de voz.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>11:36am Molly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>John ¿estás bien? Greg dijo que Sherlock y tú discutisteis en el laboratorio y que os fuisteis. ¡Llámame! Mol</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:22pm Mary</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hola amor, solo comprobando que no te has olvidado de la cita esta vez. Me pasaré sobre las 6. M x</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:41pm Molly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>En serio John, estoy preocupada. He tenido el teléfono en silencio mientras descansaba pero ¡escríbeme por lo menos! Soy Molly. Tu AMIGA. Por si lo has olvidado. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>2:00pm Mary</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vale John, en serio, podrías contestarme para que sepa que vamos a salir. Me estoy preparando. Infórmame.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>3:30pm Mary</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Esto es ridículo. ¿Dónde estás?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>3:53pm Mensaje de voz</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sí…eh, John. Soy el profesor Lestrade. Solo eh…solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Sherlock puede ser un poco gilipollas a veces (risas) creo que ya lo has visto. No tiene mala intención. Simplemente no sabe cómo lidiar cuando se trata de compartir el trabajo con otras personas. Siempre se lo hace pasar mal a mis nuevos alumnos. Si alguien se puede llevar bien con él creo que eres tú…pero bueno, eh…solo quería asegurarme de que nos habéis matado el uno al otro esta mañana. Molly estaba...Molly estaba preocupada y dijo que no había oído de ti, Sherlock tampoco me está contestando las llamadas. Déjame saber que estás bien. O si necesitas pasarte, estoy en mi despacho esta tarde.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John colgó con culpa después de escuchar el mensaje de voz. No quería hablar con ninguno de ellos. Caminó un poco más antes de pararse en mitad de la habitación. Por supuesto que no podía dejarlos así. Rápidamente envió sus respuestas:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mary no puedo verte esta noche. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo. Me pasaré por la cafetería mañana ¿vale? J x</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Molly estoy bien. Descansa ¿vale? Por supuesto que sé que eres mi amiga, tonta. No puedo creer que le pidieras al profesor que se pusiera en contacto conmigo. Vosotros dos tenéis que estar llevándoos bien ¿no? Puedes decirle que estamos bien—y que los dos estamos todavía vivos ¿vale?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John inspiró y espiró varias veces, se puso la chaqueta y bloqueó el teléfono para meterlo firmemente en su bolsillo. Cogió su llave y se armó de valor en preparación para caminar por el pasillo hasta la 221 y empezar la búsqueda de Sherlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Confrontación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John estaba fuera de la puerta 221. No estaba cerrada apropiadamente, ligeramente entreabierta y se preguntó si Sherlock todavía estaba teniendo problemas con la cerradura o si no la había cerrado bien cuando entró. Intentó escuchar cuidadosamente ruidos en el interior. Durante un breve momento se inundó de afecto por este hombre que lo volvía loco. <strong>Eran amigos</strong>. Tuvo un amigo de verdad. Alguien que le había conocido durante largo tiempo. Alguien que tenía respuestas sobre él. La expectativa era un poco emocionante. Pero luego pasó ante sus ojos esta semana de tormento. La forma en la que había hecho sentir a John tan insignificante.</p>
<p>Había mentido. Había fingido.</p>
<p>Había sido muy horrible y la ira de John empezó a crecer otra vez. Sus puños se cerraron y abrieron en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo pero el cual falló miserablemente. ¡¿Y su hermano?! ¿Qué había sido eso? La rabia de John ahora creciendo a una velocidad alarmante hasta que no pudo contenerla más. Empujó la puerta y entró rápidamente, los puños apretados a los lados y preparado para pelear.</p>
<p>-¡Me conocías <strong>todo este tiempo</strong> y me has estado tratando como basura! Toda la semana-, soltó un suspiro ruidoso. Sherlock levantó la vista, sorprendido por el arrebato.</p>
<p>-John-, dijo calmadamente. Simplemente así. John finalmente se fijó en los alrededores. Sherlock tenía una maleta fuera y las pertenencias desparramadas por el suelo y sobre la cama. Estaba haciendo las maletas.</p>
<p>-¿Qué estás haciendo?-, dijo John enfadado porque esto hubiera interrumpido lo que había venido a decir.</p>
<p>-¿Qué es lo que parece?-, dijo Sherlock continuando doblando ropa en la maleta, cuidadosamente, ignorando el tono de voz de John y sin hacer contacto visual lo cual solo alimentó más su rabia.</p>
<p>-Parece que estás haciendo las maletas-, dijo John, su voz sonando plana.</p>
<p>-Listo. Muy listo-, ofreció Sherlock con un asentimiento. –El profesor estará bien contigo ayudándole solo después de que me marche. Le dije lo mismo cuando le di mi carta de renuncia-, terminó con un aire de formalidad todavía sin mirar a John.</p>
<p>-Tu cart…espera ¿a dónde <strong>vas</strong>?-, dijo John frenéticamente caminando hacia delante. Su corazón latiéndole más deprisa. No sabía por qué esto le estaba afectando tanto de repente. ¿Por qué estaba tan afectado por estas noticias?</p>
<p>-Creo que es lo mejor ¿tú no?-. Sherlock se detuvo finalmente para mirarle. Las manos quietas sobre la pila de ropa.</p>
<p>-<strong>No</strong>. No lo creo para nada-. John caminó rápidamente para llegar al lado de Sherlock y puso una mano sobre la suya para que dejara de hacer la maleta. Sherlock se paró para mirar la mano de John sobre la suya y durante un momento no se movió.</p>
<p>-John-. Miró otra vez a John esta vez con una expresión que decía que ya debería entender pero John no lo hacía.</p>
<p>-No. Sherlock, esto es ridículo. ¿A dónde vas?-, insistió John.</p>
<p>-No puedo quedarme aquí. Contigo. Simplemente…<strong>no puedo</strong>. No ahora que lo sabes-, ofreció como si eso tuviera algún sentido, deslizando su mano fuera de la de John. Sonó resignado al hecho y un poco triste. A John no le gustó nada. Todo había cambiado muchísimo en cuestión de horas y estaba todavía intentando desesperadamente mantener el ritmo.</p>
<p>-¿Y por qué no?-. John alzó la voz. – ¡No entiendo esto para nada, Sherlock! ¿Qué está pasando?-. Se movió hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde había espacio para que pudiera caminar su energía nerviosa. – ¿Es tu hermano? Porque ya le dije…</p>
<p>-Espera… ¿mi hermano?-. Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron con una fuerza calculadora. – ¿<strong>Lo has visto</strong>?</p>
<p>-Sí, es un encanto-, resopló John. –Quiere que me aleje de ti. Le dije que se fuera a tomar por culo.</p>
<p>Sherlock titubeó. – ¿S…lo hiciste?</p>
<p>-Sí. Nadie me dice qué tengo que hacer. Controlo mi propia vida, gracias-, dijo John con un asentimiento de cabeza para ilustrar su testarudez. –Aparentemente la gente no le habla así a menudo-. Puso los ojos en blanco, el solo recuerdo de la conversación le irritaba más.</p>
<p>-John-, dijo Sherlock casi regañándole pero John notó una casi sonrisa aparecer en el borde de su boca con lo que parecía satisfacción.</p>
<p>-Mira, no sé qué está pasando aquí-, empezó John mientras caminaba más sobre la alfombra. –Pero no tengo a mucha gente de mi lado. Necesitaba un nuevo comienzo. Necesitaba que <strong>esto</strong> funcionara. Y necesito saber que <strong>puedo</strong> empezar otra vez. No sé nada de antes. Pero <strong>tú</strong> <strong>sí</strong>. Y realmente ni siquiera sé si quiero saber nada de eso-. John paró de caminar y le miró esperanzado. –Pero siento que sería bueno tenerte de mi lado.</p>
<p>Sherlock se quedó donde estaba y se mordió la uña del pulgar reflexionando, la cabeza agachada. El silencio era una tortura para John. Justo cuando creyó que Sherlock no diría nada, habló.</p>
<p>-¿No crees que eso es una mala idea? ¿Si estás empezando de cero?-, ofreció, su voz suave e insegura. John nunca le había visto así de inseguro.</p>
<p>-Tal vez-, asintió John. –Pero se siente correcto. Lo supe cuando te vi en el despacho aquel primer día. <strong>Supe</strong> que había algo acerca de ti…</p>
<p>Eso pareció ser la cosa errónea que decir porque de repente Sherlock pareció entrar en pánico y fue como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor.</p>
<p>-John, no puedo-, empezó a caminar en su lado de la habitación. –Yo…los últimos cinco años. No puedo contarte nada de eso. Pero no han sido buenos. No para mí. Yo también estoy empezando de cero ¿No lo ves? No quiero volver atrás-. Su voz empezó a romperse mientras se explicaba. –Tienes razón, he sido…difícil esta semana porque he estado intentando mantenerte a una distancia segura. Por ambos…se supone que nunca tendría que decirte que te conocía. Se supone que ni siquiera te <strong>vería</strong> otra vez.</p>
<p>-No lo entiendo-, le interrumpió John.</p>
<p>-No tienes que hacerlo. Simplemente tienes que creerme y confiar en mí-, dijo simplemente.</p>
<p>-Lo hago-. En ese momento John supo que era la verdad. Y ambos dejaron de caminar y registraron la declaración. –<strong>Confío</strong> en ti. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Pero lo hago.</p>
<p>Sherlock dio un pequeño indicio de una sonrisa que brevemente le alzó las comisuras de la boca. Le gustó eso. Que John confiara en él. Parecía que le reconfortó.</p>
<p>-Vale. Bien, entonces escúchame-, dijo mientras caminaba hacia John para remarcar el asunto, los brazos estirados en súplica. Su voz recuperó algo de fuerza. –Esto es lo mejor. Que yo me marche-, dijo de forma realista. –Mi hermano ha hecho los planes para trasladarme. Me habré ido por la mañana.</p>
<p>-No-, dijo John sin pensar. Esto no es lo que quería que Sherlock dijese. No sabía ni siquiera por qué.</p>
<p>-¿No?-, preguntó sonando como un padre regañando a un niño desobediente.</p>
<p>-No-, dijo John testarudamente alzando la barbilla para reafirmarse. Sherlock dejó caer la cabeza con frustración por la tozudez de John. –Ya me has oído. No seré el responsable de que tires a la basura lo que estás consiguiendo aquí. Si alguien se va a ir, debería ser yo-. Sherlock levantó la vista con eso, sorprendido. –Apenas he empezado aquí. Puedo trasladarme-, acabó John.</p>
<p>-No John. No, no quiero eso-, rogó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Bueno, ¿entonces qué <strong>quieres</strong>? Quiero decir, ¡honestamente!-, jadeó John frustrado. –Un minuto parece que vas a pegarme un puñetazo si me meto en tu espacio personal o huyes de mí y al siguiente me estás mirando con <strong>esos ojos</strong> y no puedo explicármelo. Como si estuvieras intentando <strong>hacerme</strong> recordar. Me está volviendo loco no entender lo que está pasando. ¡Al menos dime lo que sabes!-, gritó John.</p>
<p>-Eso es exactamente por lo que debería marcharme. John, no creo que sea una buena idea que te lo cuente-, dijo Sherlock, y a John le sorprendió que pudiera ser así de egoísta.</p>
<p>-¿No tengo <strong>yo</strong> la oportunidad de decidir lo que es mejor para <strong>mí</strong>?-. John no pudo evitar que su voz se alzara con más enfado.</p>
<p>-No en este caso, no-, dijo y John empezó a sentir que su temperamento estaba llegando a hervirle la sangre.</p>
<p>-¡Esto es jodidamente ridículo! ¿Lestrade me conoce también? ¿Está todo el mundo metido en el ajo?-, gritó.</p>
<p>-No seas ridículo. No es una conspiración-, se burló Sherlock y John se enfadó por ello. –Sabe un vago esquema de la situación. Le informé-, dijo con una formalidad que no ayudó.</p>
<p>-Bueno ¡me conformaría con un vago esquema a estas alturas!-, se burló John. –Quiero decir, ¿cuál <strong>es</strong> exactamente la situación? ¿Me estás espiando? ¡¿Has estado acosándome?!</p>
<p>-No, por supuesto que no-. Sherlock soltó una risa. –Me cambié de universidad después de tu accidente. Fue…-. Sherlock suspiró y se sentó en la cama, de repente pareciendo cansado. –Fue demasiado duro estar de vuelta ahí recordando todo todos los días. Necesitaba…</p>
<p>-¿Empezar de nuevo?-, ofreció John con un punto de acidez, <em>¿no puede ver que esto es exactamente lo que estoy intentando hacer también? ¿Por qué no puede ver eso?</em></p>
<p>-Sí-, dijo con un asentimiento de afirmación, mirando a John con culpa.</p>
<p>-Así que viniste aquí-, declaró John. Su presión sanguínea se estaba calmando otra vez mientras la tensión de la habitación se asentaba y esperaba que acercarse a Sherlock más calmadamente pudiera conseguir algunas respuestas.</p>
<p>-Para gran asco de mi hermano, sí. Realmente no está a la altura de los estándares de la familia. Pero él me ayudó a allanar el camino. Le pagó dinero a la gente adecuada. He estado aquí durante años y he subido hasta donde estoy hoy con mi trabajo. Soy feliz aquí-, declaró y John tuvo que admitir que dolió un poco. Lo que fuera que hubieran sido el uno al otro en aquel otro tiempo, Sherlock había sido capaz de seguir adelante y empezar de nuevo y aquí John estaba solo, perdido y ahora puede que perdiera una nueva conexión a aquel tiempo. A obtener algunas respuestas.</p>
<p>-Nunca pensé que aparecerías aquí, John. Si tus padres supieran que yo estoy aquí…-, empezó y de repente la rabia estaba de vuelta en John tan pronto como mencionó a sus padres. Sus padres, quienes claramente habían mentido y ocultado cosas.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, tienes que contármelo-, rogó.</p>
<p>-No puedo, John. <strong>No puedo</strong>-, enfatizó. -¡<strong>Realmente no puedo</strong>!-. Sherlock se levantó otra vez. –Por favor no me pidas que lo haga.</p>
<p>-No lo entiendo-. John intentó mantener su voz calmada. –Por supuesto que puedes. Simplemente <strong>cuéntamelo</strong>-, intentó persuadirle.</p>
<p>-Cuando pasó tu accidente, John, hubo muchas cosas que salieron a la luz. Un montón de cosas <strong>feas</strong>. Hubo un proceso judicial. Hubo un montón de peleas. No lidié muy bien. Me descarrilé. Mi hermano se encargó y le pagó un montón de dinero a gente para sellar registros y separarnos y no podríamos contactar nunca más. Se acordó. Entre ambas familias. Por los tribunales. No podemos estar aquí <strong>los dos</strong>-. Ahora John estaba realmente asustado. Esto era más serio de lo que se daba cuenta.</p>
<p>-Sherlock. De verdad que estoy preguntando-, dijo con nuevo propósito. – ¿Qué pasó?</p>
<p>-No importa qué paso ¿no lo ves?-, dijo desesperadamente. John pudo ver los comienzos de lágrimas de frustración en los ojos de Sherlock y le golpeó que esto estuviera haciéndole daño a ambos. –<strong>Tú</strong> no lo recuerdas. Tengo que vivir con eso durante el resto de mi vida. Ya fue lo suficientemente duro antes. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí contigo y verte <strong>así</strong>. ¡Sin mencionar el hecho de que judicialmente se nos ordenó no tener ninguna relación el uno con el otro!-. Su voz se rompió y una lágrima se escapó y bajó por su cara, dejando su rastro hasta su barbilla.</p>
<p>-Eso es una gilipollez. No puedo creerme esto. ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Ignoró una punzada de culpa por atacarle cuando claramente le estaba causando dolor. – ¿Así que no se te permite hablar conmigo? ¡Hemos estado hablando toda la semana!-, gritó. Como si rompiendo los argumentos de Sherlock de alguna forma le hiciera confesar todo.</p>
<p>-¡He estado <strong>intentando</strong> evitarte! ¡¿No lo ves?! John, en realidad no importa. <strong>Es lo que es</strong>. Y no puedo quedarme. Se ha vuelto demasiado difícil mantener mi distancia. Pensé que podría pero no puedo-. Se limpió la humedad de su cara, recuperando algo de compostura.</p>
<p>-No. No. No puedo tenerte diciéndome todas estas cosas y que luego te marches. No sé nada ni conozco a nadie de ese tiempo. Ningún recuerdo. Excepto a Mary. Y ella tampoco me dirá nada. Y ahora descubro que <strong>tú</strong> sabes cosas. Que <strong>me</strong> conoces. ¡No dejaré que simplemente te marches!-, gritó testarudamente John.</p>
<p>Sherlock empezó a caminar otra vez. Su respiración se aceleró y John por un momento lo vio como un animal salvaje enjaulado desesperado por escapar. Sus ojos salvajes y sus rizos apuntando en extraños ángulos después de que sus manos siguieran pasando por ellos con frustración.</p>
<p>-John necesitas marcharte-, dijo con más fuerza parándose en el sitio de nuevo para fingir control. –Antes de que mi hermano llegue.</p>
<p>-No-. John cruzó los brazos y sacó pecho con desafío. –No me asusta.</p>
<p>-Debería. Lo digo enserio, necesitas marcharte-. Señaló a la puerta frenéticamente con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos. Parecía más desesperado conforme pasaban los segundos pero John pensó que tal vez podía conseguirlo y descubrir a por lo que vino.</p>
<p>-No. No me iré a ningún sitio hasta que expliques qué está pasando. ¡De qué se trata todo esto!-, presionó más.</p>
<p>-John, no puedo ¡<strong>no puedo</strong>!-. Su voz se rompió otra vez en la última palabra y John se dio cuenta de cuánto estaba luchando visiblemente Sherlock para contenerse. Empezó a mirar la puerta y a acercarse a ella en un intento de dejar la habitación pero John dio un paso al lado y cerró la puerta, bloqueando su escape.</p>
<p>-No. No te irás. No me iré. No hasta que me lo digas-, dijo con un gruñido bajo.</p>
<p>-Bueno estarás atrapado aquí durante mucho tiempo porque no puedo. No lo haré-, dijo Sherlock. <em>Dios, es más cabezota que yo, ¿cómo es más cabezota que yo? </em>John podía entender por qué habían tenido que ser amigos antes. Se preguntó brevemente en ese momento por qué Mary nunca antes lo había mencionado.</p>
<p>-Quieres decírmelo, puedo verlo-, declaró John en un intento de sonsacárselo.</p>
<p>-John…-. Sherlock claramente estaba intranquilo por el cambio de dirección.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, no estoy haciendo el tonto. No puedo hacer esto sin ti. Dímelo-. Intentó usar sus ojos para mostrarle a Sherlock lo mucho que esto significaba para él. Tuvo que haber funcionado. Sherlock empezó a caminar de nuevo, las manos pasando por su pelo, los ojos firmemente apretados como si pudiera hacerse desaparecer de la habitación mágicamente.</p>
<p>John se dio cuenta de que todavía tendría que simplemente ir al grano. Apoyó su peso hacia atrás contra la puerta para demostrar que no dejaría que Sherlock se fuera.</p>
<p>-John, <strong>por favor</strong>-, rogó. –Tienes que dejar ir esto. Olvida esta conversación. Olvida que dije nada. Me voy a marchar y no puedes pararlo. Es lo mejor-, gimoteó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para <strong>ti</strong>? ¿Para <strong>mí</strong>? ¿Quién <strong>quiere</strong> esto?-, contestó John. –Porque yo no. ¿Tú sí? Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. <strong>Sé</strong> que te conozco. ¿Cómo te conozco, Sherlock?-. John intentó suavizar su voz para persuadir de nuevo a Sherlock.</p>
<p>-No puedo-. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a John testarudamente.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto que puedes. ¿Cómo te conozco?-. John alzó la voz. – ¿Y por qué Mary no ha dicho nada sobre ti?</p>
<p>Eso tocó algo porque Sherlock se giró de nuevo hacia él. –John. No-. Disparó una mirada feroz de advertencia pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas nuevas.</p>
<p>-Sherlock-. John lo dejó en el aire con cabezonería durante un momento, los dos fulminándose con la mirada.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo, Sherlock? ¿Cómo te conozco?-, dijo John renovando la pregunta. Sherlock se sorbió la nariz mientras las lágrimas empezaron a bajarle por la cara otra vez.</p>
<p>Pero siguió. – ¡Sherlock sólo dímelo!</p>
<p>-En serio, John. No puedo y no lo haré…ni siquiera por <strong>ti</strong>-. Se limpió otra vez las lágrimas deprisa con el puño de su camisa y miró hacia el suelo con culpa.</p>
<p>-¿Ni siquiera por <strong>mí</strong>? ¿Por <strong>mí</strong>? ¡Jesús, Sherlock! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir?! Haces que suene como… para esto. ¡Para esto ahora mismo! ¡¿Cómo me conoces?! ¡POR FAVOR!-, gritó finalmente John.</p>
<p>Sherlock levantó la barbilla de repente y miró a John. Respirando pesadamente, sus ojos atrapándole fuertemente en la puerta con su repentino poder. John tragó saliva fuertemente. Había presionado a Sherlock demasiado. John no sabía qué iba a hacer Sherlock pero de repente tuvo mucho miedo. Esa mirada era de determinación.</p>
<p>Sin aviso Sherlock se lanzó hacia delante y cogió a John por los hombros apretándolo más contra la puerta, la madera sólida dejándole sin aliento. La respiración irregular de Sherlock llenó el espacio entre los dos, la tensión palpable. John pensó que Sherlock iba a pegarle un puñetazo en serio esta vez. La corriente volando entre ellos era eléctrica, y le dio a John una emoción mareante durante un breve momento pero luego cerró los ojos, preparado para que el puño colisionara con su cara.</p>
<p>En su lugar, Sherlock le agarró la mandíbula firmemente con ambas manos…y le besó. Con fuerza.</p>
<p>Los ojos de John se abrieron, las cejas alzadas con sorpresa y respiró una bocanada de aire por la nariz ruidosamente por el inesperado ataque. La repentina avalancha de alegría que le atravesó el cuerpo fue inmensa. Mary nunca le había besado así. Nunca había sentido ni un ápice de eso con ella.</p>
<p>Justo cuando estaba a punto de hundirse también en el beso, Sherlock soltó la cara de John. Dio un paso atrás con una expresión de absoluto terror en su cara, las manos cubriendo su boca, los ojos abiertos como platos. Su cara todavía estaba manchada con las lágrimas de la discusión y un rubor subió a sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que las marcas de las lágrimas destacaran y se pronunciaran contra el color en sus mejillas. John de repente tuvo la necesidad de limpiarlas con su propia mano, la piel de sus manos picándole con la necesidad de hacerlo. Sherlock se había congelado donde estaba, incapaz de moverse.</p>
<p>-¿Sherlock?-, preguntó John ahora muy confundido por los sentimientos volando en su interior y la expresión de la cara de Sherlock. John dio un paso hacia Sherlock para ayudar pero Sherlock sacudió la cabeza salvajemente.</p>
<p>-No no no no no....-, empezó a decir para sí, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.</p>
<p>Pero antes de que John pudiera decir algo más, Sherlock lo cogió de nuevo y lo empujó hacia un lado, lejos de la puerta. John se cayó al suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio por un segundo ataque inesperado. Sherlock abrió la puerta hasta atrás y escapó, dejando a John completamente confundido en el suelo. Con la puerta abierta el frío aire del pasillo se coló y picó la piel de la cara de John mientras se quedaba ahí en shock.</p>
<p>-¿Sherlock…?-, llamó John hacia el pasillo vacío, confundido y solo.</p>
<p>La agitación en su interior se sintió como la secuela de un tornado golpeando un pequeño pueblo. Todas las heridas al descubierto.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. John recuerda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para la finalidad de este AU—Mary y  Sarah se parecen físicamente (¡claramente no equivale a la serie!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John salió corriendo hacia los terrenos pensando que tendría una larga noche por delante buscando a Sherlock por el campus pero estaba solo a una pequeña distancia sentado sobre el arriate de arenisca del jardín, justo al otro lado del patio. Sus piernas ligeramente extendidas con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Mientras acortaba la distancia John pudo ver una de las piernas de Sherlock pulsando con un movimiento nervioso y sus dedos presionados firmemente contra los ojos como si quisiera sacarse el recuerdo, sus nudillos blancos con el esfuerzo. Su cabeza sacudiéndose ligeramente de lado a lado. Estaba murmurando algo ininteligible para sí y claramente no estaba bien.</p>
<p>Mientras John se acercaba más aminoró el paso para no sobresaltarle. Podía ver que Sherlock tenía un cigarro entre dos dedos, equilibrado habilidosamente. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser oído mientras se aproximaba, Sherlock exhaló una gran cantidad de humo, giró la cabeza para mirar a John antes de hundirla de nuevo en sus manos. John pudo ver que estaba llorando de verdad, sus hombros sacudiéndose por ello pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Lo de sacarse los ojos probablemente era un intento fallido para pararlo, pensó John para sí.</p>
<p>John no podía casar la imagen del Sherlock arrogante con este hombre desencajado delante de él. <em>Y luego estaba ese beso…</em></p>
<p>-Sherlock, ¿qué…qué acaba de pasar?-, preguntó nerviosamente John, no queriendo asustarle.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes, John. Me iré-, dijo Sherlock con resignación, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para reconocer a John y sorbiéndose la nariz para aclarársela inhalando temblorosamente, dándole también una calada al cigarro. –Tengo que hacerlo <strong>ahora</strong>. Obviamente-. Exhaló el humo antes de volver a dejar caer la cabeza en sus manos.</p>
<p>-¡¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas después de eso?!-, preguntó John. – ¿Qué <strong>fue</strong> eso?-, continuó sentándose tentativamente junto a él en el borde de arenisca.</p>
<p>No contestó. El aire alrededor de ellos estaba muy quieto, los únicos ruidos eran la respiración irregular de Sherlock y el sonido de una habitación lejana con música alta pero la mayor parte de este lado del campus estaba desierta. John estaba aliviado. Este pequeño rincón que Sherlock había encontrado estaba aislado y a oscuras con solo una luz en el jardín más allá para iluminarles.</p>
<p>John no podía creer lo infinitamente diferente que este hombre delante de él era del que había pasado la semana manteniéndole nervioso. El contraste era tan llamativo que, siendo honesto consigo mismo, le aterrorizaba un poco.</p>
<p>-Sherlock. ¿Qué pasa?-, presionó un poco más esperando que no fuera demasiado, manteniendo su voz tan suave como fuera posible. Ya podía oír la respiración de Sherlock acelerarse otra vez y en el frío aire formaba nubes de vaho entre su cuerpo y sus brazos, donde su cabeza todavía estaba apoyada.</p>
<p>-John, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Este de aquí para allá. Estoy agotado. Necesito irme-. Sherlock sonó desesperado, dándole una profunda calada al cigarro otra vez.</p>
<p>-Ni siquiera sé todavía de lo que estás <strong>hablando</strong>, Sherlock-, suspiró John con frustración.</p>
<p>Sherlock se levantó de repente y empezó a caminar hacia delante y atrás en el pequeño espacio delante de John, dándole rápidas caladas al cigarro muy seguidas. John tuvo que resistir la necesidad de estirarse y frenarle.</p>
<p>-Han pasado cinco años, John. ¡<strong>Cinco años</strong>! ¿Tienes ALGUNA idea de lo duro que es esto? ¿<strong>Verte así</strong>?-. No pudo contenerlo más.</p>
<p>-Bueno no es mi intención ser grosero pero <strong>sé</strong> que es duro. Estoy <strong>viviéndolo</strong>. ¿Recuerdas?-, dijo John defensivamente. Todo esto había sido una sorpresa bastante grande para él. Observó a Sherlock con el ceño muy fruncido y esperó que se explicara.</p>
<p>Sherlock contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco y John se alivió por tener al menos algún tipo de reacción. Soltó otra exhalación ruidosa de humo en su frustración. –John, sé serio-. Dio otra calada antes de añadir:</p>
<p>-Cuando el accidente pasó pensé que ibas a morir. <strong>Morir</strong> de verdad. ¿Lo entiendes? Había tanta sangre…</p>
<p>John se dio cuenta de inmediato que esto era—iba a oírlo todo y se quedó blanco. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus extremidades como si en realidad pudiera desmayarse por oír la información. Pero se centró con fuerza en Sherlock y se movió en su sitio para ponerse cómodo. Sherlock visiblemente tampoco estaba lidiando bien y claramente necesitaba que John simplemente escuchara ahora mismo. Y John estaba preparado.</p>
<p>-…Tanta sangre…y el tiempo se paró…y yo estaba allí contigo…tu cabeza estaba en mis manos…-. Sherlock miró hacia abajo a sus manos como si pudiera ver la sangre en ellas y John pudo ver que ahora estaban temblando. El cigarro, equilibrado indirectamente, creaba patrones de humo en el aire con el movimiento.</p>
<p>-…y al siguiente momento, la ambulancia te estaba alejando de mí, y…y…esa es la última vez que te vi. Durante cinco…durante cinco…ni una palabra, ningún contacto-. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de unir sus pensamientos y John no sabía si hablar o simplemente dejarle procesar sus pensamientos en voz alta.</p>
<p>-…y luego de repente aquí estabas. De la nada. De pie frente a mí en el maldito despacho de Lestrade y no se me permitía…así que lo intenté. Pero podía ver que te estaba costando y era tan duro…y solo estar a tu alrededor otra vez era <strong>tan bueno</strong> que me lo permití durante solo un momento, solo un pequeño momento para disfrutarlo pero sé que no puedo…no puedo…yo…yo…-. Sherlock empezó a mirar alrededor frenéticamente y John no estaba seguro de qué necesitaba hacer para ayudar.</p>
<p>-…Yo…yo no puedo respirar…-, consiguió decir ahogando la última palabra y John se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba entrando en pánico, estaba hiperventilando y no podía recuperar el aliento. Sherlock estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.</p>
<p>Sin pensarlo, John inmediatamente saltó para ayudarle.</p>
<p>-Vale. Vale, Sherlock. Está bien-, dijo John con voz calmada mientras le cogía por los brazos para guiarle de nuevo hasta las piedras. Sus ojos eran salvajes. Su concentración claramente en algo en su mente, para nada en John. No pudo tomar su próxima respiración.</p>
<p>-Deja que coja esto. No estará ayudando-, regañó John quitándole el cigarro de entre los dedos y apagándolo en el suelo. Sherlock todavía estaba luchando por respirar apropiadamente y John estaba genuinamente preocupado por si tenía que llamar a una ambulancia.</p>
<p>-Sherlock para esto. <strong>Páralo</strong>. Mírame-, dijo con autoridad. La respiración de Sherlock era demasiado rápida y superficial y sus ojos estaban empezando a ponerse vidriosos. Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza fuertemente y no escuchaba. John necesitaba que se calmara. <strong>Ahora</strong>. John se agachó hasta estar al mismo nivel, cara a cara. –Sherlock Holmes, escúchame. Escucha mi voz. Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico-. Colocó sus manos fuertemente a cada lado de la cara de Sherlock para que pudiera concentrarse y John notó que el contacto le sobresaltó durante un momento. <em>Bien, esto le distraerá</em>.</p>
<p>-Mírame a los ojos y copia mi respiración. Mírame. Solo a mí-, dijo firmemente John.</p>
<p>Sherlock finalmente le miró a los ojos y John tuvo que intentar ignorar la sensación que le dio en el fondo de su estómago cuando Sherlock le miró tan directamente de esa manera. Sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos de llorar y a John le dolió ver a este hombre que había sido tan arrogante durante días de repente parecer tan débil. Claramente al límite. Obviamente había estado ocultándolo todo demasiado bien hasta ahora.</p>
<p>John exageró su respiración para hacer que Sherlock la imitara y Sherlock finalmente entendió y la intentó copiar. Los dos atrapados en un agarre mortal—Sherlock sujetándose a los codos de John en apoyo y mirando firmemente sus ojos mientras que John le sujetaba firmemente la cara y le guiaba para respirar. Los dos inspiraron y espiraron ruidosamente, gradualmente más en sintonía. Sherlock se emocionó otra vez mientras trataba de volver del borde con todas las sensaciones creciendo dentro de él. A Sherlock le estaba costando muy claramente. A John le rompió verlo. Su única impresión de Sherlock esta semana, aparte de ser un claro imbécil, había sido una de fuerza intimidante y convicción, y mucha confianza. Este Sherlock en frente de él ahora estaba roto, perdido y confundido.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Causé esto? Como para que no estuviera tan desesperado por marcharse.</em>
</p>
<p>Lentamente Sherlock volvió en sí y su respiración conjunta se relajó. Ahora casi estaban nariz con nariz, respirando juntos, las lágrimas rodando silenciosamente por las mejillas de Sherlock. John no pudo evitar sonreír porque estuviera respirando y cariñosamente, instintivamente, frotó las mejillas de Sherlock con sus pulgares.</p>
<p>-Sherlock…-, empezó a decirle John pero simplemente cerró los ojos. Y se quedó en silencio durante un momento sin soltarlo ni moverse.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo supiste qué hacer?-, preguntó muy en voz baja con voz ronca, John no estaba seguro de que hubiera hablado en alto.</p>
<p>-¿Qué quieres decir?-, preguntó John confundido otra vez.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo recordaste…cómo hacer eso?-, preguntó otra vez Sherlock, abriendo los ojos y mirando finalmente a John.</p>
<p>-No lo sé. Simplemente…lo supe. ¿He…?</p>
<p>Sherlock observó toda la cara de John esperando algo, algún reconocimiento pero incluso compartiendo el oxígeno entre ellos y con la intensidad ahí, no pudo ver ningún reconocimiento o lo que fuera que necesitaba ver en ese momento.</p>
<p>Soltó los brazos de John en lo que pareció decepción y John admitió para sí que ya echaba de menos el contacto. Con la incómoda realización de lo cerca que habían estado, John se levantó para darle algo de espacio. Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante, tomando aire con respiraciones más regulares, sus rizos cayendo sobre su frente delante de sus ojos.</p>
<p>-Has hecho eso antes-, dijo. –Por mí. Siempre se te ha dado bien eso-. Le dio una sonrisa débil y miró a John antes de girar la cabeza para mirar al suelo. –Serás un buen médico. Siempre bueno bajo presión.</p>
<p>John se arrodilló enfrente de Sherlock para poder hacer contacto visual e instintivamente apartó los rizos de su cara sin pensar.</p>
<p>-Siempre me han encantado estos rizos…-, sonrió suavemente soltando un suspiro. –…como aquella vez con la lluvia…-, dijo en voz alta perdido en sus propios pensamientos.</p>
<p>Sherlock inhaló fuertemente. Ambos pararon.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se encontraron.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo…-, empezó Sherlock, la cabeza hacia un lado con duda.</p>
<p>-¡No sé, no lo sé!-, ofreció John emocionadamente con rapidez, sacudiendo la cabeza confundido.</p>
<p>-¿Estás…</p>
<p>-¿Recordando?-, terminó John. – ¡No lo sé! No estaba pensando, simplemente…simplemente salió. ¿Fue…-. John le miró esperanzado.</p>
<p>-¿Un recuerdo? ¿En la lluvia? Sí. Estábamos en la lluvia-, dijo con afecto y John soltó un soplido de aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. –La primera noche que nos besamos. Nos pilló la lluvia. Apartaste los rizos de mi frente y nos…</p>
<p>Casi instintivamente sin esperar por un visto bueno, John se inclinó hacia delante. –Me acuerdo-, dijo suavemente y sus labios se tocaron. Muy ligeramente.</p>
<p>-Recuerdo eso. Pensé que eso fue con Mary…pero ¿eras <strong>tú</strong>?</p>
<p>Sherlock cerró los ojos y otra lágrima le cayó por la cara.</p>
<p>-Sherlock-, dijo John suavemente.</p>
<p>No abría los ojos.</p>
<p>-<strong>Sherlock</strong>-, dijo John con más fuerza.</p>
<p>Abrió los ojos lentamente y finalmente sus ojos encontraron los de John otra vez.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo pasó esto... ¿qué <strong>es</strong> esto? ¿Por qué no nos recuerdo?-, preguntó John verdaderamente asustado.</p>
<p>-Realmente no recuerdas nada ¿verdad? ¿De antes?-, le dijo a John con una tristeza en su voz. –Incluso esto no ha refrescado del todo tu memoria, es solo un momento-. Sherlock pasó su mano por el brazo de John. –Lo que te hicieron…-. Se detuvo.</p>
<p>Otra lágrima cayó del ojo de Sherlock y John se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante para coger la mandíbula de Sherlock y limpiarle la lágrima de la mejilla suavemente con un beso. Son miedo ahora de tocar a este hombre. Sherlock inhaló con fuerza.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-, preguntó John.</p>
<p>-Seguro que ahora entiendes por qué no me puedo quedar, John. El por qué no quería decírtelo. No puedo quedarme y verte sufrir por esto-, dijo tristemente.</p>
<p>-No entiendo. ¿Todavía quieres irte? ¿Incluso ahora?-, preguntó John incrédulo.</p>
<p>-Tú y yo, John. No éramos solo amigos-, dijo finalmente.</p>
<p>-Hasta ahí llego-. John se rió por lo tarde que esa información había llegado. – ¿Cuánto tiempo?-, preguntó John con firmeza.</p>
<p>Sherlock apartó la mirada, evitando una respuesta.</p>
<p>-¿Cuánto tiempo fuimos “no solo amigos”?-, presionó John.</p>
<p>-El suficiente-, no se explicó.</p>
<p>-¿Qué hay de Mary?-, preguntó John de repente.</p>
<p>-¿<strong>Mary</strong>?-. Sherlock sonó enfadado y miró a John de manera extraña. –Mary no te conocía entonces-. El corazón de John empezó a latir con fuerza por esta revelación.</p>
<p>-Pero…-. Sherlock vio la confusión en la cara de John y se dio cuenta de que honestamente no tenía ni idea. De nada en absoluto.</p>
<p>-<strong>No estuvo ahí</strong>, John. Tú estabas con otra mujer—Sarah. Sarah y Mary se parecen mucho. Sospecho que tus padres encontraron a Mary mientras tú estabas recibiendo tratamiento con la esperanza de que fuera familiar para ti si existiera cualquier recuerdo latente que encontrar-. La declaración flotó entre los dos de manera muy realista. Y John empezó a tener nauseas.</p>
<p>-¿Qué estás <strong>diciendo</strong>? ¿Que Mary no es mi novia en realidad?-, dijo John levantándose intentando afirmar un poco de agresividad.</p>
<p>-Bueno, <strong>nos</strong> acabamos de <strong>besar</strong>. Dos veces. Dímelo tú-, dijo Sherlock con algo de descaro que John no apreció.</p>
<p>-Eso no tiene gracia. No seas esquivo. En serio, Sherlock. ¿Quién es ella, entonces?-, preguntó John, genuinamente sintiendo nauseas en su estómago y un poco aterrorizado por la respuesta. – ¿Cómo he estado…</p>
<p>-Tú y <strong>Sarah</strong> habíais estado saliendo. No con mucho éxito, pero lo intentaste. Nosotros…éramos amigos. Mejores amigos. Durante años. Habías estado intentando averiguar por qué las cosas no estaban funcionando con Sarah, pero habías estado pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo. Y una noche después de estudiar en la biblioteca nos pilló la lluvia. Encontramos un sitio para refugiarnos y tú apartaste mis rizos y simplemente…pasó-, dijo Sherlock cuidadosamente. –A Sarah le rompiste el corazón. Tuvimos unos gloriosos meses juntos. Tus padres lo descubrieron.  Estaban horrorizados y te persuadieron para que volvieras con Sarah y dejar el sinsentido conmigo.</p>
<p>-No tengo ningún recuerdo de nada de esto, Sherlock. ¿Cómo no sé esto?-. John es escéptico. Ciertamente sus padres no harían…</p>
<p>-¿Por qué iba a mentir? Tú mismo dijiste que me conocías cuando me viste-, dijo suplicando, esperando que John escuchara.</p>
<p>-Pero <strong>no te conozco</strong>. ¡No tengo ninguna razón para creer nada de esto!-. John se volvió a sentar, el peso de todo esto era demasiado para él. Vio que le había hecho daño a Sherlock en cuanto dijo eso.</p>
<p>-Lo que teníamos era algo especial, John. Nunca he…con nadie. Las relaciones no son lo mío pero nosotros tuvimos algo. Estábamos genuinamente enamorados. A tus padres no les gustaba eso. No apoyaron el que tú estuvieras con un hombre, y <strong>especialmente</strong> con alguien como yo.</p>
<p>-¿Mis padres? No me los puedo imaginar haciéndole daño a alguien-, dijo John con incredulidad.</p>
<p>-John, le están <strong>pagando</strong> a Mary. Estoy seguro de ello. Está aquí para apoyarte y hacerte sentir como si hubierais tenido algo antes del accidente. Pero ella no es real. Me amenazó. Cuando se enteró de que tú y yo estábamos trabajando juntos ¡vino a verme y me amenazó-, soltó.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, ¡suena a locura! Te das cuenta de ello ¿verdad? Es difícil de creer-. John se puso de pie y empezó a pasear, necesitando moverse para procesarlo. Sherlock lo observó desde su asiento con ojos desesperados. –Si estás haciendo esto como una especie de truco, como alguna parte de tu experimento…-, advirtió John dándole a Sherlock una mirada severa.</p>
<p>Sherlock se levantó y cogió por los brazos a John para que dejara de caminar. –John, piensa en la cafetería. Piensa en mi habitación, en nuestro beso. Lo sabes en tu corazón. No pueden haberte roto tanto. No <strong>pueden</strong> haberlo hecho-. Movió a John suavemente con frustración esperando mover el sentido común en él.</p>
<p>-Vale, si esto es real, ¿qué pasó entonces? Cuéntame acerca del accidente. Necesito saberlo-, exigió John firmemente.</p>
<p>Sherlock se volvió a sentar y empezó a mover las manos y claramente no podía decidir qué hacer. Ahora era el turno de John de ayudar. Se volvió a sentar junto a Sherlock, estiró el brazo y le cogió las manos para pararle, mirándole con confianza a los ojos. Le apretó las manos con ánimo para que continuara. Sherlock soltó un gran suspiro antes de empezar, resignado al hecho de tener que contar la historia.</p>
<p>-Volviste con Sarah. Me amabas. Y lo sabía pero volviste con ella porque no estabas seguro y era lo que tus padres querían. Nunca te habían interesado los hombres así que dudabas de lo nuestro, dudabas como el resto de la gente se lo tomaría, y al final tus padres ganaron. Y eso me rompió-. Se detuvo durante un momento y miró a John para juzgar cómo lo estaba llevando. John le asintió para que continuara y tragó saliva.</p>
<p>-Tengo un problema con la droga. La uso para…silenciar mi mente a veces. Controlado la mayoría de las veces. A veces no. Tú lo sabías pero no el alcance total de lo peor de ello-. Dejó que esa información calara durante un minuto. John podía notar que estaba asustado de exponer todo esto para él.</p>
<p>-Cuando volviste con ella me lo tomé mal. Muy mal. Saber que volviste con ella a pesar de…bueno, toqué fondo. Tomé demasiada. Lo llevé demasiado lejos. Y luego te llamé por teléfono. Había estado en una fiesta y me había encontrado allí con mi camello y solo quería que todo parase. El dolor. Estabas aterrorizado cuando te llamé y quisiste venir hasta donde estaba, pero te colgué y no podías encontrarme. Llamaste a mi hermano para localizarme. Llegaste a la fiesta y te sentaste conmigo durante horas mientras hablábamos. Me vigilaste. Admitiste que no amabas a Sarah tanto como a mí y nos acabamos besando. Sarah estaba allí también y lo oyó y vio todo. Eso no fue bien-. Sherlock titubeó para continuar.</p>
<p>-Está bien, Sherlock. Sigue-, animó John aunque su voz apenas hizo ruido. Podía verlo todo en su cabeza pero no estaba seguro de si eran recuerdos o solo una visualización.</p>
<p>-Ella se fue de la fiesta, tú la seguiste. Los tres acabamos discutiendo fuera en la calle. Yo todavía estaba mal. Sarah quería marcharse conduciendo pero estaba histérica y había estado bebiendo. Tú intentaste ser el tipo bueno y quisiste ir en el coche con ella. No querías que condujera en su estado. Yo no quería que me dejaras y discutimos, peleando por la puerta del coche. Ella no quería que condujeses pero conseguiste meterte en el coche con ella con la esperanza de mantenerla calmada y llevarla a casa. Yo intenté convencerte de que salieras del coche. No estaba en mis cabales. Las drogas…estaba desconsolado porque eligieras ayudarla a ella. Porque me estuvieras dejando allí. Porque te metieras en el maldito coche con ella. Así que…cuando ella intentó arrancar yo…</p>
<p>-Te pusiste delante del coche…-, dijo John en shock. Un lejano recuerdo justo al borde de su mente se aclaró.</p>
<p>-Sí-, susurró Sherlock con los ojos cerrados. Aliviado de que algo le hubiera vuelto a la mente.</p>
<p>-Esto fue mi sueño del otro día-, dijo John. –Estaba fragmentado pero era eso.</p>
<p>-Lo sé. Eso pensé-, dijo y se quedaron ahí en silencio durante un minuto antes de que John finalmente le mirara para continuar.</p>
<p>-Ella dio un fuerte volantazo para evitarme pero accidentalmente pisó el acelerador. Todo pasó muy rápido. El coche giró, dio contra el bordillo y voló antes de golpear un árbol a toda velocidad. Tú todavía no te habías puesto el cinturón de seguridad con todo el revuelo y saliste despedido del coche. Sarah murió en el acto-. Tragó saliva fuertemente.</p>
<p>John sacudió la cabeza tratando de recordar los detalles. –Recordé el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, el olor a goma, un grito, pero todo estaba en pedazos-. Sherlock asintió.</p>
<p>-Corrí hasta tu cuerpo más allá en la carretera. Alguien de la fiesta había llamado con rapidez una ambulancia, afortunadamente. Porque yo no era útil. Gente de la fiesta se juntó en la calle para ver las consecuencias del accidente. Tú estabas inconsciente. Había tanta sangre. Tanta…la ambulancia te llevó muy rápidamente, sin mí. Yo…</p>
<p>John miró al suelo fijamente intentando imaginar la escena, el estómago dándole vueltas. Se sentía como si fuera a vomitar.</p>
<p>-Obviamente me culparon, estando tan colocado como estaba. La policía me detuvo inmediatamente. Tus padres no quisieron que se reportara que éramos amantes. Ya habían existido rumores. Te mandaron lejos antes de que pudiera ir a verte y no pude encontrarte. Lo intenté. Mi familia acabó involucrándose y obviamente me libraron de cualquier cargo grave pero me enviaron a rehabilitación. Me mantuvieron allí durante seis meses. Fui sentenciado judicialmente a no tener contacto contigo. Nunca más. Todo el mundo me culpaba. Yo me culpaba a mí mismo. Para cuando mi hermano descubrió donde estabas era demasiado tarde-. Sherlock tuvo que parar. Se tomó un momento para simplemente mirar a John, para mirar su cara y cómo lo estaba llevando.</p>
<p>-Parece que tus padres te mandaron a algún tipo de institución para algún tipo de terapia de conversión, John. Para borrarme. Para borrar a los hombres. Para asegurarse de que no les avergonzaras. O fueras tentado de nuevo. Y metieron a Mary en tu vida como tú siempre novia leal que estuvo a tu lado para completar el cuadro. Para cuando Mycroft lo descubrió era demasiado tarde. Puede que hubiera alguna lesión cerebral y amnesia pero la terapia trastocó todo hasta tal punto que ni siquiera sabemos si fue el accidente o la terapia lo que te hizo esto. Es por lo que lo he estado investigando.</p>
<p>-¡Eso es ridículo! Eso es una acusación bastante grande, Sherlock-. John no podía creerlo. No sus padres.</p>
<p>-¿Recuerdas algo de la terapia?-, continuó.</p>
<p>-Bueno, no…yo…yo estuve en un centro pero eso fue para ayudarme con la amnesia-, dijo John calmadamente.</p>
<p>-¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que <strong>tienes</strong> amnesia tan siquiera? ¿O te han limpiado tanto que cualquier cosa buena falta ahí? ¡El accidente fue una tapadera perfecta! Simplemente he desaparecido de ahí. Fuimos mejores amigos durante años—y más que eso. Mucho más. ¿Cómo puedes no recordarlo? Quiero decir ¡es de locos! ¡Es como si tú ni siquiera fueras <strong>tú</strong> en ese cuerpo!</p>
<p>-No sé qué decir-. John no puede imaginarse si quiera cómo podría ser esto cierto.</p>
<p>-No puedo hacerlo, John. Lo digo en serio. Me está rompiendo otra vez verte así-. La voz de Sherlock empezó a alzarse con pánico.</p>
<p>-¿Esto es por lo que tu hermano quiere que me mantenga alejado?-, preguntó John.</p>
<p>-Sí. Ese fue Mycroft el otro día-. Sherlock miró a John antes de suplicar. –John. Yo…te amaba. Nos amábamos el uno al otro. Mucho. Intenta recordar. No puedo quedarme si no lo recuerdas-. Había una tristeza muy grande en su voz y una parte de John realmente quería creer que era cierto pero no podía asimilarlo. La sensación revuelta de su estómago empezó a volver y la cabeza de John empezó a írsele.</p>
<p>-Yo…esto es mucho para procesar-. John se puso de pie en silencio. De repente muy perdido. No sabiendo qué creer. –Lo siento, yo…-. Y con eso se giró hacia el jardín y vomitó.</p>
<p>Sherlock se levantó y puso sus manos sobre la espalda de John para reconfortarle, esperando a que John acabara. –Está bien, John.</p>
<p>-Es mucho que procesar, Sherlock. <strong>Muchísimo</strong>-, dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga y se volvía a sentar con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas intentando respirar aire fresco.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, lo siento. Esto es por lo que no queríamos que lo supieras-. Intentó justificar sus acciones. –Pensamos que sería lo mejor para ti simplemente…seguir adelante. Parecías…feliz. Tu cerebro ahora está intentando demasiado encontrar esos recuerdos y ponerlos de vuelta en su sitio. No es sorprendente que estés abrumado.</p>
<p>-¿¿Realmente eso es lo que pensaste que sería mejor para mí??-, dijo John, Sherlock no pudo responder. Ahora John necesitaba pruebas.</p>
<p>-Dime algo. Algo que solo tú podrías saber-, le retó John.</p>
<p>Sherlock esperaba esto pero se quedó con ello durante largo tiempo para asegurarse de que lo hacía bien.</p>
<p>-Odias los guisantes. Muchísimo-, dijo y John le miró con incredulidad. ¿<em>Esto es lo primero que se le puede ocurrir</em>? Pero John estaba intrigado así que no le interrumpió.</p>
<p>-Tus padres siempre te los dan porque piensan que te gustan. Y Mary también lo hace. Pero yo sé que los odias. Nunca comíamos guisantes-. Sherlock soltó una pequeña risa y se sorbió la nariz. John no pudo evitar sonreír. Algo tan pequeño y trivial…y cierto.</p>
<p>-Te gusta Ravel. No eres fan de Mozart. Te tocaba Ravel con el violín. Cuando estabas estudiando. Volveré a tocar para ti. Tal vez eso ayude-. John empezó a disfrutar esto y le dio un asentimiento de ánimo. No escuchaba mucha música clásica asó que no podía verificar ese hecho pero de repente quiso invertir en conocerse a sí mismo a través de los recuerdos de este hombre—quería más.</p>
<p>-Tu jersey favorito es ese gris que tu abuela te tejió y el que se está rompiendo a pedazos y tiene agujeros. Lo llevarías todo el tiempo. Era la cosa más horrorosa pero me encantaba verte con él porque sabía lo mucho que significaba para ti-. Empezó a llorar suavemente otra vez reviviendo de nuevo estos recuerdos.</p>
<p>La frente de John se arrugó mientras intentaba recordar el jersey. No recordaba tenerlo en su armario durante los últimos cinco años. Probablemente estaba en casa de sus padres.</p>
<p>-Pero <strong>mi</strong> favorito de tus jerséis es el azul que llevabas puesto el otro día. Yo te regalé ese.</p>
<p>-¿Sí?-. John está sorprendido.</p>
<p>-Tiene nuestras iniciales grabadas en el puño de la manga izquierda-. John se había preguntado sobre eso y había asumido que fue una adquisición de segunda mano con las iniciales de otra persona. Siempre las trazaba distraídamente con sus dedos y se preguntaba qué representaban las J &amp; S.</p>
<p>-Nada de esto tiene sentido-, dijo John incrédulo, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p>
<p>-No puedo quedarme si no recuerdas. Incluso si se me llega a permitir quedarme. Ahora Mary lo sabe, y mi hermano lo sabe, me obligarán a irme-, dijo desesperadamente.</p>
<p>-Mary lo sabe-. John registró el hecho de repente y Sherlock se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que la había vuelto a mencionar.</p>
<p>-Sí, me fue a ver cuando se enteró y me amenazó. Probablemente fue la que le hizo saber a Mycroft que estabas aquí-, dijo culpablemente. Antes de que John pudiera responder siguió:</p>
<p>-¡Oh! Tenías un diario. En tu ordenador. Escribías sobre nosotros. Solía tumbarme en el suelo debajo de la mesa con la cabeza en un cojín mientras me lo leías. Nunca lo hicimos público pero tú siempre amenazabas con hacerlo un blog público. En realidad escribes muy bien. Siempre me hacías sonar mejor de lo que realmente soy.</p>
<p>John se quedó boquiabierto. Tenía un diario. Eso era cierto aunque las entradas solo parecían empezar desde cuando salió de terapia. Siempre había asumido que era parte de la terapia y no algo que siempre había hecho. Su pecho empezó a golpearle cuando su pulso se aceleró con emoción. Puede que de hecho existieran entradas para saber sobre el tiempo de antes, con Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Vale, Sherlock. Tú no te vas a ir a ningún sitio todavía. No si tengo algo que decir sobre ello-. John se estiró y tocó la mejilla de Sherlock, acariciándola con el pulgar donde todavía había lágrimas sobre su suave piel. Ni siquiera se sentía raro haciéndolo. No recordaba haber tocado nunca a un hombre de esta manera. Y no se sentía para nada extraño. De hecho, se sentía maravilloso. Había muchas emociones dando vueltas en la cabeza de John—estaba muy inseguro por lo que estaba pasando pero algo en su tripa le decía que confiara en esto.</p>
<p>-Prométeme que no te irás-, dijo más suavemente.</p>
<p>Sherlock asintió lenta e inseguramente, sin apartar los ojos de John.</p>
<p>-Aunque puede que necesite un par de días para ordenar mi cabeza-, dijo John pareciendo preocupado.</p>
<p>-¿Qué son un par de días más en el cuadro de toda esta locura?-, bromeó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Vamos, te acompañaré de vuelta a tu habitación y podemos deshacer esa maleta-. John extendió su mano hacia Sherlock quien la miró tentativamente antes de cogerla.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/10DPIfK1BnMCvB3ZsWncjItqYooUhxrCF/view">Ahora casi estaban nariz con nariz, respirando juntos, las lágrimas rodando silenciosamente por las mejillas de Sherlock</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> (Artwork de Anke Eissmann<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/khorazir">@Khorazir</a>)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Reunidos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volver a la habitación otra vez con Sherlock trajo con ello recuerdos de su discusión anterior y John miró alrededor de la habitación incómodo, finalmente captando el caos. La ropa por todos lados, el diminuto espacio de la cocina parecía desvalijado.</p>
<p>-Guau, realmente creaste un desastre ¿eh?-. John no podía creer que no lo hubiera notado con su rabia de antes.</p>
<p>-Puede que hubiera algo de…arrojar cosas-, dijo Sherlock descaradamente.</p>
<p>John se rió sacudiendo la cabeza. No sabía qué decir después o cómo acercarse a este hombre ahora. En menos de un día todo había cambiado entre ellos. Nervioso por cómo proceder, optó por la practicidad y distracción hasta que pudiera pensar en algo mejor. Empezó a coger cosas del suelo cerca de la cocina y sin mediar palabra, las colocó.</p>
<p>Sherlock, que le había estado observando cuidadosa y nerviosamente, siguió su ejemplo. Caminando hasta la cama sacó la ropa de la maleta y la volvió a meter en el armario. Sherlock sonrió para sí mientras oía a John hacer pequeños ruidos de asco y molestia por el desorden. Le recordó infinitas veces juntos en el pasado. Le dio confort el oír la familiaridad de algo tan pequeño e insignificante que había echado tantísimo de menos.</p>
<p>John abrió múltiples armarios hasta que encontró el pequeño recogedor para limpiar una taza de café hecha añicos y un plato del suelo. Miró brevemente hacia Sherlock, con la cabeza hacia un lado con molestia y a modo de pregunta, y Sherlock simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió antes de volver a su ropa. <em>Sí. Así estaba mejor</em>, pensó Sherlock.</p>
<p>Después de haber ordenado la habitación, John trajo una botella abierta de vino que había encontrado y dos tazas, las mejores que Sherlock tenía y se sentó con él sobre la cama.</p>
<p>-Cuéntame más historias…sobre antes-, dijo.</p>
<p>Sherlock suspiró, intentando decidir por dónde empezar. Así que volvió al principio. Se imaginó que sería mucho más seguro empezar más atrás a cuando las cosas eran un poco más simples, un poco menos complicadas. Y simplemente eran amigos.</p>
<p>Después de más vino y montones de historias hubo un breve silencio y ambos miraron incómodamente hacia sus tazas, no queriendo hacer contacto visual. Se estaba haciendo bastante tarde en la noche.</p>
<p>-Bueno, menuda noche ha sido esta-, dijo John para romper el silencio, sonriendo tímidamente.</p>
<p>Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar de nuevo la taza en su regazo, no sabiendo qué hacer después.</p>
<p>-Si alguien me hubiera dicho esta mañana que estaría bebiendo vino en la habitación de Sherlock Holmes <strong>no</strong> lo hubiera creído-, bromeó John. –Realmente das vibraciones de una persona aterradora ¿sabes?</p>
<p>Los dos se rieron por eso y cuando sus ojos se encontraron la cara de John cayó de repente. Ya no era tan divertido. Mirando a los ojos de Sherlock que todavía mostraban los rastros del llanto de antes descubrió que no podía simplemente ignorar lo que había pasado. Sus labios se sentían secos con el recuerdo de su beso de antes e inconscientemente se los humedeció. Sherlock no pudo evitar mirar hacia ahí también.</p>
<p>-John. Eh…-, dijo Sherlock titubeando.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, <strong>lo siento</strong>-, dijo John a la vez, las palabras de los dos unas encima de otras. Ambos pararon durante un momento con sonrisas a modo de disculpa.</p>
<p>-No, <strong>yo</strong> lo siento, John. He sido horrible esta semana. Total e <strong>inexcusablemente</strong> horrible-. Sherlock sacudió la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de todo su comportamiento le cruzó la mente.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, está bien. Ahora entiendo por qué. Eso sí, me hizo cuestionar mi carisma. ¡Normalmente le caigo <strong>bien</strong> a la gente! Era como irritante lo duro que tenía que trabajar-, sonrió. –Pero <strong>no</strong>. <strong>Yo</strong> lo siento. Siento que no recuerde. Lo siento mucho. <strong>De</strong> <strong>verdad</strong>-, añadió tristemente.</p>
<p>-No es culpa tuya-. Sherlock tragó algo de vino y sacudió la cabeza otra vez, tratando de no dejar que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas.</p>
<p>-Aun así. No puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado. Lo duro que ha tenido que haber sido…para ti-. John miró a Sherlock a los ojos, todo seriedad y preocupación.</p>
<p>-No nos preocupemos de eso. Ahora lo <strong>sabes</strong>. Al menos algo de ello. El aire se ha limpiado. Podemos ser amigos otra vez-, dijo Sherlock calmadamente con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Amigos-. John sonó un poco decepcionado.</p>
<p>-Sí, ¿no quieres eso?-. Sherlock estaba confundido.</p>
<p>-Claro, sí. Absolutamente-. John asintió y de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaban en la misma página. Se puso de pie con torpeza y puso su taza en la mesita de noche. –Amigos-. Le dio a Sherlock una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un asentimiento final. –Se está haciendo tarde. Debería irme-, dijo mirando su reloj para puntualizar el pensamiento.</p>
<p>-Oh-, dijo Sherlock más confundido, también dejando su vino. –Si estás seguro. No era mi intención hacer que te fueras-. Se levantó para acompañar a John a la salida.</p>
<p>-Está bien. De todas formas tengo una clase con Lestrade temprano. Debería dormir un poco antes de ello. No quisiera quedarme dormido en más seminarios, con menuda reputación terminaría-, bromeó ligeramente ignorando la decepción en su pecho.</p>
<p>-Cierto-, rió Sherlock con John incómodamente y le siguió hasta la puerta.</p>
<p>Se sentía que había como un gigantesco abismo entre ellos de repente y ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir luego. El espacio entre ellos casi burlándose de los dos.</p>
<p>-Bien…-, dijo John abriendo y cerrando los puños en un raro intento de retrasarse.</p>
<p>-¿John?-, empezó Sherlock no sabiendo como terminar ese pensamiento pero queriendo retrasar su marcha.</p>
<p>-¿Sí?-, preguntó John un poco demasiado entusiasmada, esperanzadamente.</p>
<p>-Yo…-, se pausó no estando seguro de cómo seguir antes de cambiar de opinión. –Gracias. Por ayudar con lo de deshacer la maleta y limpiar-, dijo con incomodidad haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación.</p>
<p>-Oh, claro. Sin problema—al menos sé que no huirás en mitad de la noche-, sonrió John.</p>
<p>-No, desde luego-, sonrió. –Demasiado esfuerzo hacer la maleta <strong>otra</strong> <strong>vez</strong>-, bromeó y John asintió.</p>
<p>Cuando se giró, Sherlock entró en pánico repentinamente.</p>
<p>-¡Espera!-, dijo.</p>
<p>-¿Sí…?-, dijo John cerrando los ojos con alivio pero manteniendo su espalda hacia Sherlock para no dejarlo ver.</p>
<p>-No te vayas-, dijo con la voz tan baja que John casi pensó que lo había imaginado en su mente. La mano de Sherlock se estiró suavemente y tocó la mano de John. John la agarró y le apretó los dedos pero no podía moverse.</p>
<p>Sherlock también cerró los ojos con alivio y se acercó más detrás de él hasta que su pecho estuvo contra la espalda de John. La tela de sus chaquetas molestando, bloqueando la cercanía que ambos estaban secretamente anhelando. John estaba seguro de que Sherlock era capaz de sentir su corazón latiendo dentro de su tórax.</p>
<p>Sherlock agachó la cabeza suavemente y besó la parte de arriba de la de John y John soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Soltó los dedos de Sherlock lo suficiente para poder darse la vuelta y envolver los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y enterrar la cabeza en su pecho.</p>
<p>Sherlock puso los brazos alrededor de John como respuesta y estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de dejarle ir otra vez. Sherlock estiró el pie para coger el borde de la puerta y le dio una patada para cerrarla de modo que estuvieran dentro con seguridad, solos. Asegurándose de que John captara el mensaje de que no había que irse pronto.</p>
<p>-<strong>Recuerdo</strong> esto-, suspiró John suavemente. –No puedo explicarlo. Simplemente me siento…a salvo y bien.</p>
<p>Sherlock sonrió contra el pelo de John mientras las lágrimas empezaban a crecer otra vez.</p>
<p>-Oh, John. Te he echado de menos. Tanto, que ni siquiera puedo decirte cuánto-, dijo con voz ronca.</p>
<p>-No me iré a ningún sitio ¿me oyes?-, dijo John intensamente.</p>
<p>Sherlock simplemente asintió contra él para que John pudiera sentir el movimiento. Pero no fue capaz de hablar más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Interrumpidos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los dos pasaron la noche acurrucados juntos en la cama de Sherlock, simplemente estando juntos. El agotamiento del día y el alivio subsecuente había pasado factura y los dos solo querían dormir. Pero ninguno de ellos podía soportar soltar al otro. Así que habían dormido, Sherlock acurrucado contra el pecho de John—los dos completamente vestidos, con los abrigos, zapatos y todo, encima de las mantas.</p>
<p>John sonrió para sí cuando volvió a la consciencia, despertando lentamente. No se había sentido así de tranquilo en mucho tiempo. El olor de Sherlock al principio le sorprendió y luego cuando recordó lo que había pasado abrió los ojos, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de Sherlock acurrucado contra él.  Sabía que esto tenía que ser lo correcto. ¿<em>Cómo podía ser esto cualquier cosa menos algo bueno</em>? Podía sentir que la respiración de los dos estaba sincronizada. John no había dormido tan bien desde…bueno no se acordaba desde hacía cuánto. Mirando hacia abajo, sonrió con cariño al montón de rizos oscuros y al brazo de Sherlock extendido tan cómodamente sobre su estómago, un poco posesivamente.</p>
<p>El móvil de John vibró ruidosamente en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, contra su nalga, sobresaltándolo.</p>
<p>-Hmmm, ¿quién es ese humano irritante que sigue intentando llamarte? Ha estado sonando toda lo noche-, gimió Sherlock perezosamente.</p>
<p>-Buenos días-, dijo John somnoliento. – ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?</p>
<p>-No dormí-, murmuró en el pecho de John.</p>
<p>-¿Qué?-, preguntó John incorporándose ligeramente y doblando el cuello para intentar verle mejor, molesto ahora por no poder ver la cara de Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Está bien, estaba muy cómodo. Me preocupaba que si cerraba mis ojos, tú podrías no estar cuando despertase-, confesó.</p>
<p>El corazón de John le dolió con el pensamiento.</p>
<p>El móvil de Sherlock rompió más el momento mientras era su turno de sonar ruidosamente desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.</p>
<p>-Ugh… ¿vas a contestar?-, preguntó John mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y entrecerraba los ojos por la aspereza del tono tan ruidoso.</p>
<p>-Ni de broma. No me moveré. ¿Tú?-, dijo dramáticamente.</p>
<p>-Igual-, sonrió. –Ese ha sido el mejor descanso que he tenido en mucho tiempo-, contestó John intentando ahogar un bostezo mientras hablaba.</p>
<p>-Bueno ese es el cumplido más extraño que me han dicho, pero gracias supongo-, dijo Sherlock con atrevimiento.</p>
<p>Los dos se rieron por eso y Sherlock miró hacia arriba para hacer finalmente contacto visual con John. Estaba nervioso. ¿Se sentiría John de la misma manera esta mañana a la luz del día? ¿Al estar acurrucados así? Pero parecía estar bien. Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente durante un gran momento hasta que John se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Sherlock directamente en los labios. Sin incomodidad. Sin pretensión.</p>
<p>Pilló a Sherlock por sorpresa, pero fue una sorpresa agradable. Subió la mano desde el estómago de John para sostenerle la nuca mientras se inclinaba más hacia el beso y acercaba más a John. Era una mezcla extraña de sentirse cómodo y familiar pero también con un poco de dolor después de tanto tiempo, el poder hacer esto otra vez. Algo que pensó que nunca harían de nuevo. Pero John parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como él. Movió una de sus piernas para cubrir las pantorrillas de Sherlock posesivamente. Con un gemido de aprobación se colocó ligeramente para tener un ángulo mejor. Los dos se hundieron más en el beso—el primer y apropiado largo beso que habían conseguido. Por lo menos como este, por ahora.</p>
<p>Una garganta repentinamente aclarándose al otro lado de la habitación les sobresaltó a los dos y levantaron la cabeza en shock para ver a Mycroft de pie en medio del apartamento.</p>
<p>-Bueno veo que ninguno de vosotros hizo caso de mis advertencias-, dijo con desdén.</p>
<p>-Mycroft ¡¿en serio?! Sherlock se apartó de John para saltar de la cama, colocándose los rizos en un intento de control, tropezando un poco mientras sus piernas intentaban ponerse al día con su cerebro. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías de haber…</p>
<p>-¿Llamado?-, preguntó con las cejas subidas. –Lo hice. Deberías contestar tu teléfono, <strong>hermano</strong>.</p>
<p>Sherlock se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta. John se sentó con torpeza y se movió al borde de la cama, preparado para correr si era necesario.</p>
<p>-Parece que cuando Mary no oyó nada por parte de John anoche llamó a sus padres y les contó todo. Están en el despacho del decano en estos momentos. Espero que la seguridad del campus llegue aquí en cualquier momento para encontrarte.</p>
<p>-Mierda-. John sacó el móvil del bolsillo de atrás de sus vaqueros para descubrir que Sherlock había estado en lo cierto, su teléfono había estado sonando toda la noche. Varias llamadas perdidas de Mary y un par de su madre. Otra de Lestrade… ¿<em>qué hora era</em>?</p>
<p>-Mierda. ¿Qué hacemos?-, preguntó frenéticamente.</p>
<p>-No hay nada que hacer-, dijo Mycroft con finalidad. –Sherlock se marchará conmigo esta mañana y tú y tus padres decidiréis la manera de proceder para ti con el decano de la universidad.</p>
<p>-No. ¡Eso no pasará!-. John saltó de la cama y caminó hacia Mycroft con una expresión amenazadora en su rostro.</p>
<p><em>Casi habría sido intimidante si su pelo de recién levantado no fuera tan adorable y desordenado</em>, pensó Sherlock para sí mismo.</p>
<p>-John sé serio. ¿Qué crees que pasará aquí?-, dijo Mycroft con un aire de victoria que cabreó a John.</p>
<p>-No, Mycroft, tú me vas a escuchar a mí…-, dijo con los puños apretados, preparado para luchar.</p>
<p>-John-, dijo Sherlock firmemente deteniendo a John.</p>
<p>John se giró para mirar a Sherlock, quien claramente estaba resignado a sus destinos y tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara pero no hacía contacto visual con John.</p>
<p>-No. ¡No, no, no! No después de todo anoche. No vas a renunciar a mí. A nosotros. Sherlock, ¡mírame!-, exigió John caminando hacia él y cogiéndolo de las mangas de la chaqueta.</p>
<p>-John, es inútil. No podemos ganar-. El Sherlock de hacía unos minutos había desaparecido. Era como si hubieran pulsado un interruptor.</p>
<p>-<strong>Por supuesto</strong> que podemos. Me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a <strong>ti</strong>. Ganaremos esto…juntos. Tú y yo contra el mundo-, dijo John suplicando. </p>
<p>-Un punto de vista demasiado optimista y muy estúpido, John. Esto no es un juego-. Mycroft habló con desdén.</p>
<p>-Oh, créeme, lo <strong>sé</strong>. Lo sé muy bien. Parece que todo el mundo ha estado decidiendo lo que pasa conmigo y con Sherlock durante demasiado tiempo. Y estoy harto-, declaró John llanamente. –Si voy a ir hasta ese despacho del decano para ver a mis padres, Sherlock vendrá conmigo-, exigió.</p>
<p>Sherlock parecía perplejo y un poco asustado. Los ojos yendo del uno al otro en este punto muerto.</p>
<p>-No puedes ir en serio-, declaró Mycroft.</p>
<p>-Perfectamente. A estas alturas no tengo nada que perder. ¿Vienes?-, le preguntó a Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, desaconsejo fuertemente esto-,  le dijo Mycroft a su hermano.</p>
<p>-Lo has oído, John. Mycroft piensa que es una mala idea-, dijo ligeramente derrotado. El corazón de John se hundió. –Así que eso significa que definitivamente voy-, terminó con una sonrisa hacia John y con un pequeño guiño por la alegre cara de John.</p>
<p>-Genial ¡vamos entonces!-. John estiró la mano y Sherlock la cogió. Salieron corriendo, pasando a dos hombre de seguridad subiendo las escaleras, casi derribándolos.</p>
<p>Se rieron mientras siguieron sin esperar a ver si les habían reconocido. John no se había sentido tan vivo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y apretó la mano de Sherlock en solidaridad. Cuando salieron del edificio el viento les movió el peño desordenado, el aire frío ayudándoles a despertar más. Y corrieron a través del campus de la mano hacia su destino.</p>
<p>Mycroft, de pie en la habitación sonrió para sí con orgullo.</p>
<p>-Por fin-, murmuró para sí poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. El decano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los dos estaban jadeando cuando entraron en el despacho del decano, después de la larga carrera. No pudieron evitar reírse un poco por la ridiculez de ello y Sherlock se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera durante un momento para recuperar el aliento.</p>
<p>-John Watson, para ver al decano-, anunció John finalmente dirigiéndose hacia la confundida secretaria.</p>
<p>-Ah, sí, John, puedes pasar ya. Te están esperando-, sonrió. John pudo notar que estaba molesta por su comportamiento rebelde y la sonrisa solo era algo que tenía que darle a todo el mundo.</p>
<p>Sherlock se puso de pie otra vez, de repente nervioso, su cara cayendo. Permanecieron ahí relajando sus respiraciones y finalmente John se aclaró la garganta y estiró la mano hacia Sherlock. Sherlock asintió, le cogió la mano y nerviosamente entraron.</p>
<p>-Madre. Padre-, anunció John con falso entusiasmo interrumpiendo su silenciosa conversación con el decano.</p>
<p>-Oh John, gracias a <strong>dios</strong>, estábamos muy preocupados-. Se levantaron para recibirlo pero sus caras cayeron de inmediato cuando vieron a los dos hombres de la mano en la puerta.</p>
<p>-Señor Watson, le sugiero que tome asiento-, dijo rápidamente el decano. –Señor Holmes, no se le requiere en esta reunión-, añadió severamente.</p>
<p>Sherlock soltó la mano de John, preparado para irse pero John la cogió de nuevo, no permitiéndolo. –Él se queda-, dijo firmemente.</p>
<p>-¡John!-, dijo su madre en shock. –No le hables al decano así-. Soltando un resoplido de bochorno a modo de disculpa.</p>
<p>-Él se <strong>queda</strong>-, repitió más firmemente.</p>
<p>-No seas ridículo. John, no hemos pagado tu educación para que sea desperdiciada con este…sinsentido-, afirmó el padre de John.</p>
<p>-La pobre Mary está <strong>fuera</strong> de sí-, añadió la madre de John.</p>
<p>-¿La pobre Mary? ¿¿<strong>Pobre Mary</strong>?? ¿Hablas en serio ahora mismo?-, exclamó John mirándolos a ambos y luego al decano una vez más. –ÉL SE QUEDA.</p>
<p>-Bien, de acuerdo. Siéntese entonces-, apaciguó nerviosamente el decano señalando a la única silla vacía.</p>
<p>Los dos se acercaron. Sherlock cogió una silla más de un lado de la habitación para añadirla a la colección frente a la gran mesa de madera de caoba. La habitación claramente estaba diseñada para una intimidación máxima. Sobre las paredes había incontables títulos enmarcados, retratos de lo que imaginó serían antiguos decanos, y por supuesto de la reina en el sitio de honor. En las estanterías tantos libros antiguos que podía apostar que no habían sido abiertos durante años.</p>
<p>-Señor Watson, creo que existían algunas fuertes órdenes judiciales dictaminadas antes de que viniera a nuestra institución. No tendremos ningún tipo de escándalo en nuestro entorno. Si esto se va a convertir en algún tipo de historia pública en las noticias <strong>no lo toleraremos</strong>-, empezó el decano con desagrado.</p>
<p>-Bueno espero que no esté intentando decir que su universidad quiere participar en un comportamiento discriminatorio porque tal vez se <strong>convertirá</strong> en una historia de las noticias-, anunció John firmemente al decano, dejándolo perplejo.</p>
<p>-No estoy todavía en posesión completa de todos los hechos, John-, apaciguó el decano intentando calmar el proceso.</p>
<p>-Si, exactamente, Johnny, no conoce todos los hechos. Creo que deberías esperar-. Su madre intentó interrumpir nerviosamente.</p>
<p>-Estoy seguro de que sabe que <strong>supuestamente he tenido</strong> amnesia-, declaró John, luego incapaz de continuar se giró hacia su madre. –Madre, no puedo creer que…me hicierais esto. A <strong>mí</strong>. A vuestro <strong>hijo</strong>-, imploró.</p>
<p>-Suficiente, John-, interrumpió el padre de John. –Ahora no sé qué te ha pasado—solo puedo imaginar que este chico te está influenciando-, espetó. Luego hacia el decano. – ¿Sabe que es un drogadicto, verdad? ¿Sabe que el accidente fue culpa suya? Y está aquí en su universidad trabajando con alumnos. ¡Un drogadicto!</p>
<p>-Papá, para-, dijo John firmemente. Miró a Sherlock, quien había cerrado los ojos, el ceño fruncido con dolor. Sherlock sabía que esto pasaría. No podía soportarlo. John se estiró y puso su mano sobre la de Sherlock en el brazo de la silla pero Sherlock la apartó y la puso en su regazo.</p>
<p>-Vale, eso es suficiente-, intercedió el decano. –Ahora John, tengo aquí las órdenes judiciales y son muy claras. Se supone que no pueden estar a cierta distancia el uno del otro. Es una sentencia judicial. Ni siquiera deberíamos haber permitido que ocurriera su admisión en la universidad. No me di cuenta entonces.</p>
<p>-¿Entonces quiere que me vaya?-, interrumpió John con un asentimiento. –Iré y recogeré mis cosas. Pero a él se le debería permitir quedarse.</p>
<p>-¡John!-. Sherlock finalmente abrió los ojos para oponerse.</p>
<p>-No, está bien, Sherlock. No deberías tener que marcharte. No has hecho nada malo-, dijo John firmemente.</p>
<p> -Nada… ¿bromeas?—dile eso a los padres de Sarah-, contestó el padre de John.</p>
<p>John estaba atónito. Era la primera vez que sus padres habían admitido alguna parte de ello. La primera vez que habían dicho el nombre de Sarah.</p>
<p>-¿<strong>Sarah</strong>?-, preguntó John con superioridad. El padre de John en silencio por la metedura de pata, dándose cuenta de su error.</p>
<p>-John, pusimos un montón de tiempo y dinero en ayudarte a mejorar-, intentó redirigir su madre.</p>
<p>-Oh, sí ¡he oído algo de esto! ¿Quieres decir el centro de tratamiento al que me mandasteis? ¿Con la esperanza de que olvidara a Sherlock? ¿Qué olvidara que tenía a un hombre como mi <strong>amante</strong>?-, le espetó. – ¿Sabía esto, decano? ¿Dice <strong>eso</strong> en su archivo?-. John se puso de pie, frustrado. – ¡Me enviaron a una terapia de conversión! ¿No es eso cierto? ¿Mamá? ¿No es cierto?-, gritó John.</p>
<p>La señora Watson soltó un grito antes de taparse la boca y llorar silenciosamente en su pañuelo. El padre de John se levantó y era ligeramente más alto que John, dándole la ventaja.</p>
<p>-No tengo que sentarme aquí y escuchar a mi <strong>hijo</strong> hablarnos de esta manera. Decano, puede quitarle de la lista de alumnos. Enviaré una carta formal de renuncia por email esta tarde. Pero mis hablarán con usted sobre cómo se les ha permitido estar en la misma universidad a <strong>ellos</strong> dos. En el mismo <strong>departamento</strong>— ¡en la misma planta de la residencia! Es inadmisible. ¡Completamente inadmisible! Vamos madre, nos vamos-, anunció a la habitación.</p>
<p>La señora Watson se levantó, inclinando la cabeza hacia el decano como muestra de disculpa y respeto, incapaz de hablar. Dirigió una última mirada a su hijo antes de seguir a su marido fuera del despacho.</p>
<p>Luego el despacho estuvo en silencio durante una larga pausa. Sherlock no podía hablar. John estaba sorprendido pero resignado.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, John-, dijo finalmente el decano.</p>
<p>-Entonces ¿se acabó?-, preguntó cuidadosamente John.</p>
<p>-Creo que será mejor que recojas tus cosas, sí.</p>
<p>-Nos marcharemos los dos-, anunció Sherlock. Se estiró y cogió la mano de John como muestra de apoyo y disculpa.</p>
<p>-Pero señor Holmes…-, balbuceó el decano. –Si John se va, no hay razón para que usted…</p>
<p>-Si él se va, yo me voy-, dijo simplemente. –Además, Decano, no querríamos que tuviese el <strong>escándalo</strong> de un drogadicto en su departamento de ciencias-, aplacó Sherlock, condescendientemente, poniéndose de pie junto a John.</p>
<p>-Estoy seguro de que mi hermano puede encontrar <strong>otra</strong> universidad en la que invertir-, dijo como último mensaje y llevó con él a John, sacándolo del despacho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Blog - Sorpresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Entrada del blog—Un John nuevo</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar—para registrar el último par de días. Ha pasado muchísimo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me voy de la universidad. Probablemente la carrera más breve de cualquier estudiante en la historia de este sitio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estoy bastante seguro de que a estas alturas mis padres me han desheredado. Honestamente no planeo en hablarles durante un tiempo aunque no lo hayan hecho. Eso llevará un montón de tiempo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mary no responde mis llamadas. Probablemente sea lo mejor si soy sincero. He evitado pasar junto a su cafetería solo para asegurarme.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me he pasado hoy recogiendo mis pertenencias.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hablar con Lestrade fue la cosa más dura. Realmente he disfrutado trabajar con él. Es amable e inteligente, y humilde.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Pero las noticias más importantes que registrar aquí, es la mucha más información sorprendente que sé ahora. Sé lo que me pasó. Y tengo de nuevo a mi mejor amigo. Y de toda la gente que podía ser, quién hubiera pensado que sería Sherlock Holmes. El hombre más exasperante que jamás he conocido. Pero nos vamos juntos. Vamos a trabajar en esto lentamente y juntos</em>. <em>Y no podría ser más feliz. Todavía no tengo todas las respuestas. No tengo todas las piezas encajadas. Pero lo acepto. Porque le tengo a él ahí para ayudarme.</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Una reunión de amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Bien, por nuevos comienzos-, dijo jovialmente Lestrade y alzó su copa hacia el centro de la mesa.</p>
<p>-Por nuevos comienzos-, dijo Molly orgullosamente.</p>
<p>-Sí, totalmente, nuevos comienzos-. John sonrió mirando a Sherlock para que se uniera.</p>
<p>Sherlock soltó un gran suspiro, sintiéndose contento. –Nuevos comienzos-, dijo. Y todos chocaron copas y soltaron un grito antes de devolver sus copas de vuelta a la mesa.</p>
<p>-Tengo que decir-, empezó el profesor mientras tomaba un bocado de comida. –Que me alegro de que ya no vayáis a por la yugular del otro. Eso se estaba volviendo peligroso. Creí que uno de vosotros mataría al otro antes que después. ¡Y creo que apostaba mi dinero a que sería John!-. Se rió y John se le unió pareciendo sorprendido de que el profesor pensara tanto de sus capacidades.</p>
<p>-¡Ey!-, soltó Sherlock, mirándolos ofendido.</p>
<p>-Awww, no te preocupes, tú también diste como recibiste-, le calmó John. – ¡Todavía sé que puedes ser intimidante!</p>
<p>-Greg, <strong>compórtate</strong>-, Molly le dio con el codo. –Simplemente no puedo creer...<strong>todo este tiempo</strong>…-, dijo mirando a John con los ojos como platos.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, ¿es de locos verdad?-, acordó John con ella y le guiñó un ojo a Sherlock desde el otro lado de la mesa.</p>
<p>-¡Simplemente estoy decepcionado por perder a mis dos ayudantes en la competición!-, lamentó Lestrade.</p>
<p>-Eso significa que ahora tendrás que limpiar tu propia mesa-, bromeó John. –O convencer a Molly de que lo haga-. Y John sonrió cuando Molly y Greg compartieron una mirada de complicidad entre los dos. Estaba muy feliz por Molly. Las cosas les habían ido claramente bien. Estaba feliz porque pudieran tener todos una cena juntos una última vez.</p>
<p>-Oh, venga, Lestrade-, empezó Sherlock. –Creo que sabes que eso es una tontería. Apenas estás en competición con las mejores universidades. ¡Estaremos bastante por encima de ti muy rápido!-, provocó.</p>
<p>-¡Sherlock!-, le regañó Molly.</p>
<p>-Tiene razón-, contestó Greg con un derrotismo exagerado y todos se rieron, volviendo a su comida, un silencio en la conversación mientras disfrutaban de sus platos.</p>
<p>El sonido de música clásica de piano en el fondo brillaba como una suave banda sonora a su comer satisfecho. La casa de Lestrade era modesta pero bastante bien decorada para un profesor mal pagado. Cuadros en las paredes, algunos libros interesantes en las estanterías y un buen gusto musical. Sherlock absorbió los alrededores y los aprobó silenciosamente. No conocía todavía muy bien a la amiga de John, Molly pero parecía lo suficientemente agradable. Lo suficientemente modesta para dejar que Greg sintiera que podía tomar el control pero fuerte suficiente para plantarse si lo necesitaba. Parecían felices.</p>
<p>-Molly, esta comida es increíble, muchas gracias por cocinar-, dijo John. –Y Greg, por invitarnos y dejar que tuviéramos una última comida. De verdad, gracias a los dos.</p>
<p>-Bueno pensé que al menos deberíamos tener una oportunidad de despedirnos apropiadamente antes de que te marches para tus altos estudios-, bromeó Greg con una sonrisa. – ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez un día yo esté trabajando para <strong>vosotros</strong>-, dijo con alegría alzando las cejas hacia Sherlock y compartiendo una sonrisa mientras juntaban sus copas una vez más.</p>
<p>-¿Y realmente te dejarán usar tu investigación, Sherlock? ¿El estudio cerebral?-, preguntó Molly animadamente.</p>
<p>-Sí-, tragó un bocado de comida y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. –Parece que creen que he encontrado una nueva rama de investigación que no habían considerado previamente. Gracias a John, realmente-, sonrió.</p>
<p>-Ah, bien, eso está genial-, dijo orgullosamente Greg. –Es realmente genial.</p>
<p>Mientras se entretenían preguntándole a Sherlock más sobre su investigación, John se encontró a sí mismo alejándose de la conversación escuchando la música. Sherlock miraba a John por el rabillo del ojo mientras continuaba respondiendo preguntas, notándolo. Cuando la música se elevó se coló en la habitación y John inspiró aire audiblemente. Cerrando los ojos dejó que la música le bañara, ignorando la charla de los otros tres. Algo en esa música le había pillado desprevenido. La melodía era hipnótica y preciosa. La conocía. De algún sitio. Su frente se frunció mientras escuchaba la floritura de la melodía del violín.</p>
<p>-Ravel-, dijo suavemente con un suspiro. Casi inaudible. Los ojos todavía cerrados.</p>
<p>Sherlock dejó caer sus cubiertos interrumpiendo la conversación abruptamente. Molly y Greg se pararon asustados, inseguros de lo que había acabado de pasar. Sherlock levantó la mano hacia Greg para hacerle un gesto para esperar.</p>
<p>-¿John?-, preguntó Sherlock suave, tentativamente.</p>
<p>John finalmente abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Sherlock. Con lágrimas en los ojos por solo escuchar, respirando.</p>
<p>-¿Ravel?-, dijo otra vez, inseguro.</p>
<p>Sherlock asintió suavemente con una ligera sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Es preciosa-, jadeó John. Molly y Greg no se atrevían a mover un músculo mientras observaban la interacción. Inseguros de qué estaba sucediendo.</p>
<p>-Esa es la canción que solía tocarte-, dijo Sherlock cariñosamente, emocionándose.</p>
<p>-Lo sé-, dijo simplemente John. Y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro desde sus lados en la mesa mientras la música sonaba, incapaz de moverse. Molly y Greg compartieron una mirada de comprensión y amor, observando a los dos atando cabos y no atreviéndose a interrumpir.</p>
<p>Cuando las últimas notas sonaron John cerró los ojos, saboreándolo y la canción cambió, finalizando el momento.</p>
<p>Greg se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Alguien quiere postre? ¡Molly hizo una tarta!-, dijo mientras intentaba torpemente aclarar el ambiente.</p>
<p>John abrió los ojos y sonrió, mirando a Sherlock una vez más. –Me encantaría tomar tarta-, dijo. Y simplemente así todo volvió a la normalidad. John y Molly hablando de esto y aquello. Greg y Sherlock hablando sobre políticas de universidad y de los entresijos del estudio de investigación.</p>
<p>Al final de la noche estaban llenos y felices. John y Sherlock repartieron abrazos y prometieron mantenerse en contacto y hacerlo a menudo aunque no estuvieran ya en el campus. Finalmente se quedaron solos juntos mientras caminaban de vuelta al campus. Su última noche antes de que las cosas cambiaran considerablemente.</p>
<p>John no podía estar nervioso por la expectativa de otro nuevo comienzo y las decisiones para tomar. Su estómago, tan lleno por la cena, estaba apretado con los nervios del latente gran cambio. No sabiendo qué hacer acerca de Sherlock. Este hombre le <strong>amaba</strong>. Le había amado durante <strong>años</strong>. Y John tenía mucho con lo que ponerse al día. Oh, lo desesperado que debía de estar Sherlock por simplemente volver a cómo eran las cosas cuando estuvieron juntos. Una época que era tan desconocida para John que era como si fuera la vida de otra persona. Y aunque las piezas estaban empezando a asomarse había todavía mucho que descubrir. ¿Cómo podía esperar que Sherlock simplemente fuera paciente y esperara por ello? Sabía que sentía algo. Sabía que existían recuerdos felices. Pero había tanto perdido que le asustaba. Incluso le aterrorizaba.</p>
<p>-Ey-, dijo Sherlock, chocándose con John mientras caminaban juntos. – ¿Qué está pasando ahí?</p>
<p>John no podía hablar. Intentó sonreír pero en su lugar su cara cayó y las lágrimas empezaron a formarse.</p>
<p>-Ey, ey-. Sherlock se puso delante de él y lo cogió de los brazos. – ¿Qué pasa?-, preguntó sorprendido cuando John empezó a llorar desconsolado.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo voy a recuperarlo todo?-, ahogó. Incapaz de contener más sus emociones.</p>
<p>-Oh, ey. John para. Acabamos de tener una cena estupenda. <strong>Con amigos</strong>. Y estamos bien. Tú y yo vamos a estar bien-. Intentó reconfortar a John pero una parte de él sabía exactamente lo que John quería decir y él también lo estaba sintiendo. Esta sensación de lo desconocido. Empezaron a caminar otra vez lentamente. Sherlock tratando de encontrar las palabras para ayudarle. –John, antes de que fuéramos amantes, éramos amigos. Éramos capaces de estar el uno alrededor del otro. Queríamos estarlo…todo el tiempo…y tú hiciste del mundo un lugar mejor para mí. Y creo que yo lo hice más interesante para ti. Así es como empezamos-, le aseguró Sherlock.</p>
<p>John intentó volverse a calmar y mostrarle a Sherlock que lo entendía.</p>
<p>-No espero nada de ti excepto que seas tú mismo. Simplemente sé <strong>John</strong>-, dijo fuertemente Sherlock.</p>
<p>-No sé quién es ese-, dijo suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza.</p>
<p>-No necesito que seas el John de <strong>hace cinco años</strong>. Te amo ahora mismo. Todo lo que has dicho y hecho esta pasada semana…incluso <strong>entonces</strong> tú estabas siendo <strong>tú</strong>-, le explicó Sherlock. –Estás hecho de cada parte de ti de antes <strong>y</strong> de ahora. Te seguiré y te amaré a través de todo hasta que descubras quien es quien quieres ser, y amaré a <strong>ese</strong> John también-, dijo con tanta fuerza que John estaba abrumado.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, todo por lo que has pasado…-, intentó empezar John.</p>
<p>-John ahora eso ha terminado. No vamos a dejar que los últimos cinco años separados, sufriendo, nos controlen más-, dijo firmemente.</p>
<p>-¿Y si te decepciono? ¿Si no puedo recordar? ¿O si me convierto en alguien…diferente?-. John estaba agarrándose a cualquier posibilidad.</p>
<p>-No va a pasar-, dijo Sherlock con seguridad. John no sabía cómo podía estar tan seguro.</p>
<p>-Ey. ¿Crees que antes éramos alguna especie de seres perfectos? ¿Algún tipo de súper humanos inalcanzables? Bueno, déjame decirte, <strong>John Watson</strong>. No fuiste fácil-, dijo, y John no pudo evitar soltar una risa.</p>
<p>-¿Y yo? Bueno, has visto lo desastre que puedo ser. ¡Soy un auténtico grano en el culo! La única persona dispuesta y capaz de soportarme eras tú. Y soy el único al que conseguías no cabrear también. ¡Somos una buena pareja!-, continúo. –E incluso esta semana cuando intenté tanto deshacerme de ti… ¡no te marchabas, maldición! Creo que estaremos bien-, acabó Sherlock con una sonrisa de afirmación y un guiño.</p>
<p>John tenía ahora un ataque de risa, Sherlock se unió. Siguieron caminando dejando que la risa se apagara naturalmente antes de simplemente caminar tranquilamente juntos. Absorbiendo el claro cielo nocturno y simplemente estando juntos.</p>
<p>-Gracias-, dijo John finalmente.</p>
<p>-John, no necesitas darme las gracias-. Sherlock dejó de caminar y John se paró para mirarle. –Eres la mejor cosa que jamás me ha pasado. No me iré a ningún sitio. Ven aquí-, dijo e invitó a John hacia él con su brazo estirado.</p>
<p>John le cogió la mano y Sherlock tiró de él para un abrazo. Un cálido, firme y reconfortante abrazo.</p>
<p>-Te amo, John. Siempre te amaré. Y estoy feliz por esperar. Tú tómate tu tiempo-, dijo, y era todo lo que John necesitaba oír y más.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sarah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John colocó el ramo de flores sobre la tumba.</p>
<p>SARAH JANE MILLER</p>
<p>-Lo siento mucho, Sarah-, suspiró John. Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, Sherlock sujetándole la mano en apoyo.</p>
<p>-Háblame de ella-, dijo John finalmente.</p>
<p>-Era hermosa y amable y demasiado buena para este mundo. Era brillante en ciencias, como nosotros. Y te amaba más de lo que tú la amabas-. Soltó la mano de John, inseguro. Como si eso se burlara de ella desde su tumba de alguna manera, estar allí así juntos. –Fue una mala situación y algunas varias decisiones malas hechas en el fragor del momento lo que condujeron a un final trágico. Lamento mi parte en ello. No estaba en mis cabales.</p>
<p>John miró a Sherlock y le cogió la mano otra vez, con seguridad. –Creo que <strong>ninguno</strong> de nosotros lo estaba.</p>
<p>-Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y arreglarlo…bueno ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pudiera haber cambiado algo. Yo te amaba. Muchísimo. Y no quería dejarte marchar. Tal vez no era sano. Y tal vez mis acciones esa noche fueron duras. Pero no me arrepiento de luchar por ti.</p>
<p>John miró a Sherlock y le dio una suave sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Aunque me arrepiento de que acabara con su vida. No se lo merecía-, dijo honestamente.</p>
<p>-No. Para nada-, acordó John. –Vayamos a casa, Sherlock-. Apretó la mano de Sherlock y se dieron la vuelta para alejarse de la tumba.</p>
<p>-Te amo-, dijo Sherlock besándole un lado de la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Lo sé-. John sonrió para sí. Todavía estaba trabajando con las cosas. Sabía que Sherlock significaba todo para él. Pero solo diría esas palabras cuando estuviera de vuelta en sí mismo. Cuando lo supiera completamente en su corazón. Sherlock sabía eso.</p>
<p>Cuando llegaron a la acera una limusina grande y negra se paró junto a ellos.</p>
<p>-Mycroft-. Sherlock soltó un suspiro exasperado el cual hizo pensar a John que lo hizo sonar como una palabrota y no pudo evitar la pequeña media carcajada que salió como respuesta. Estaban cogidos de la mano junto al coche, y la puerta del copiloto se abrió.</p>
<p>-Va a llover-, les dijo Mycroft mirando a las nubes a través de la puerta abierta. –No podía dejar que os mojarais. Subid-. John estaba sorprendido por lo amigable que parecía. Siempre soltaba un aire de superioridad también pero era más suave de lo normal.</p>
<p>Se subieron y se movieron torpemente para sentarse frente a Mycroft quien se sentó en el lado opuesto. John absorbió el olor de los asientos caros de cuero y el hecho de que el hermano de Sherlock tuviera una limusina. <em>Por supuesto que sí</em>. Mycroft tuvo que haber notado la incomodidad de John.</p>
<p>-La familia de Sarah fue bien compensada, John. Solo quería que supieras eso. Su hermana pequeña irá a la universidad con todos los gastos pagados. Sus deudas fueron pagadas. Nos aseguramos de eso-, dijo orgullosamente.</p>
<p>-Todo siempre se queda muy bien atado contigo ¿verdad?-, dijo John con ligeramente más acidez de lo necesario. –Pero al final ella todavía está muerta. Aun perdieron a su hija.</p>
<p>Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, dándole a esa verdad la seriedad que merecía.</p>
<p>-Ojalá pudieras haber previsto nuestro desastre en la universidad-, soltó Sherlock finalmente saliendo con algo lo suficientemente bueno para aventajar a su hermano.</p>
<p>-¿Previsto?-, dijo Mycroft sorprendido porque su hermano todavía no lo hubiera deducido. –Lo <strong>aseguré</strong>.</p>
<p>-¡¿Qué?!-, dijeron al unísono Sherlock y John.</p>
<p>-<strong>Por supuesto</strong> que lo hice-, contestó con incredulidad. – ¿Creías que fue una <strong>coincidencia</strong> que estuvierais en el mismo departamento? ¿Con el <strong>mismo</strong> supervisor? ¿Con habitaciones en el mismo piso? ¡Sherlock, sé serio!-, se burló Mycroft. Oh, cómo odiaba Sherlock estar equivocado. Especialmente con Mycroft.</p>
<p>-¡Pero me dijiste que me <strong>mantuviera alejado</strong>!-, exclamó lamentablemente.</p>
<p>-A <strong>los dos</strong> nos dijiste que nos mantuviéramos alejados-, afirmó John.</p>
<p>-Con bastante énfasis-, contestó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Y os conozco a los dos muy bien-, dijo simplemente Mycroft. –Sabía que ninguno de vosotros podía resistir—siempre habéis sido muy cabezotas, <strong>los dos</strong>-, suspiró. –Cuando las cosas no habían progresado pensé que era hora de…dar un pequeño empujón. Sabía que llegaríais ahí eventualmente-, sonrió un poco, podían ver que estaba disfrutando esto demasiado.</p>
<p>-Pero mi trabajo…-, se quejó Sherlock.</p>
<p>-Oh no seas ridículo, Sherlock. Esa universidad era como mucho una excursión-, animó Mycroft. –Mereces lo mejor. Y ahora las cosas están al descubierto. Podéis volver a donde merecéis estar estudiando. Vuestro apartamento está sin tocar y esperando-, dijo con finalidad.</p>
<p>-Mycroft…-, contestó Sherlock incapaz de terminar ese pensamiento, todavía asimilándolo. John estaba con la boca abierta y observando este tira y afloja. La información todavía no absorbiéndose del todo.</p>
<p>-Si, vale, vale. No es necesario ponerse <strong>sentimental</strong>-, dijo con casi asco. –Solo decid gracias y seguid vuestro camino.</p>
<p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio.</p>
<p>-¿Gracias? Supongo-, dijo John finalmente para llenar la incomodidad.</p>
<p>-Estoy…sin palabras-, dijo Sherlock todavía procesándolo.</p>
<p>-Hermano, puede que no lo diga a menudo pero eres mi sangre. Y cuido de los míos. No puedo creer que pensaras que mis intenciones fueran cualquier cosa menos las mejores. Para ti y para el hombre que amas-. Asintió hacia ambos, su boca apretada como si le doliera ser agradable.</p>
<p>El coche se paró y John descubrió que reconocía el sitio. No estaba seguro de cómo. Ese era sin duda el piso de la ciudad. El conductor abrió la puerta del copiloto por ellos y Sherlock pisó la calle Baker. A través de la puerta abierta, John vio la puerta.</p>
<p>-Oh, mira Sherlock, es el 221. Justo como tu habitación ¿no es curioso?-, exclamó.</p>
<p>Ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron. Sherlock había sabido que su hermano estaba detrás de la opción deliberada de habitación pero por supuesto John no recordaría lo suficiente para darse cuenta de ello. Tendría todavía que atar muchos cabos. Y Sherlock estaría ahí para ayudarle. Y parecía que también Mycroft. Sherlock estaba muy sorprendido por el silencioso apoyo de su hermano desde el fondo. Por un momento su corazón se hinchó por el gran apoyo que tenía ahora a su alrededor y por el que había pasado tanto tiempo pensando que no existía.</p>
<p>John se detuvo antes de salir del coche y puso su mano sobre las manos juntas de Mycroft en el regazo. Las cejas de Mycroft se subieron casi hasta sus entradas por el contacto.</p>
<p>-Gracias, Mycroft. De verdad-. Fue genuino y mientras a Mycroft le costaba disfrutar del contacto físico y cualquier cosa así de sentimental, sintió una ligera alegría en su humor sabiendo que su hermano tenía a John de vuelta en su vida.</p>
<p>Metió la mano en el bolsillo como respuesta y le dio a John una pequeña tarjeta. –He arreglado las cosas para que veas a esta psiquiatra. Es la mejor. Ya ha sido pagado. Simplemente llama para concretar una hora-. Y luego le dio a John un USB negro. John se lo movió en su palma durante un momento antes de mirar a Mycroft, confundido.</p>
<p>-Los documentos de tu blog. De antes del accidente-. John miró a Mycroft y sonrió amplia y libremente.</p>
<p>-Cuida de él, John-, dijo Mycroft con una mirada de suave advertencia.</p>
<p>John salió del coche mientras Mycroft asentía y la puerta se cerró entre los dos.</p>
<p>-Absolutamente-, dijo por lo bajo. Más para él que para Mycroft.</p>
<p>Pero Mycroft ya lo sabía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Blog - Sherlock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John esperó nerviosamente a que el USB se cargara en su portátil y finalmente ahí estaban. Muchísimos documentos. Su antiguo blog. Estaba emocionado y aterrorizado por lo que pudiera encontrar así que escogió uno al azar y lo abrió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Blog - Sherlock</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me ama. Sherlock Holmes me ama. Todo este tiempo hemos sido amigos y he tenido…sentimientos por él que no podía explicar. No tengo ni idea de lo que estaba pasando dentro de mí. Durante tanto tiempo ahora.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pobre Sarah. He intentado tanto hacer que las cosas funcionen con ella y probablemente podría seguir con ella durante años pretendiendo ser muy feliz. Es encantadora. Mis padres la adoran y tienen visiones con bodas y nietos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero él me ama.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Esta noche estábamos en la biblioteca estudiando juntos e intentaba con fuerza no mirarle de esa manera. Intentaba no tener estos sentimientos cuando nuestras manos se rozaban por accidente mientras compartíamos los libros. Pero cada vez mi pulso se aceleraba y me quedaba absorto con sus palabras. Sabía que tenía que haber algo. Siempre me mira de cierta forma y pensé, esperé que pudiera significar que se sentía de la misma manera pero somos mejores amigos. No podía decir nada, no podría soportarlo si se lo dijera y él me odiara por ello.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cuando nos fuimos de la biblioteca cayó una gran tormenta y nos vimos obligados a correr para refugiarnos, protegiendo los libros de la biblioteca bajo los abrigos mientras corríamos y nos reíamos…y entonces…y entonces me miró de esa forma otra vez, mientras estábamos de pie ahí mojados y recuperando el aliento esperando a que pasara la tormenta. Simplemente me miró y lo supe. Le aparté suavemente los rizos de la cara y él se inclinó y me besó. Fue como nada que hubiera sentido antes y espero que no tenga que besar a otra alma otra vez porque quiero besar para siempre a Sherlock Holmes y a nadie más que él. Y luego me dijo que me amaba. Dijo esas palabras.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi mejor amigo. Mi alma gemela. Me ama y sé que es el único para mí.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>John sonrió para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Lleno con mucho amor y promesa. Podía sentirlo en su corazón. Sabía que iban a estar bien. Solo con leer eso ya podía sentir su corazón llenarse.</p>
<p>Sherlock apareció detrás de él y colocó una taza de té junto a su portátil, dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras se incorporaba, su té en la mano.</p>
<p>-¿Todo bien?-, pregunto con suavidad mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de John en apoyo.</p>
<p>-Sí. Voy a estar bien-, dijo John asintiendo. Pensando.</p>
<p>Sherlock sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia su sillón, preparado para beberse el té y darle a John algo de espacio.</p>
<p>-¿Sherlock?-, preguntó.</p>
<p>-¿Hmmm?-, murmuró Sherlock en respuesta.</p>
<p>-Te amo-. Simplemente así, John finalmente supo que era cierto.</p>
<p>Sherlock sonrió. John le devolvió la sonrisa y luego volvió a su blog para elegir otro documento.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sí. Iban a estar bien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>